Convenience
by TheJubokko
Summary: Two college girls were just trying to do a project when they got hit by a meteorite thrusting them into the DC Universe and things are just conveniently working out so that they find themselves crashing into the lives of heroes and villains alike but will they choose a side and will it be the right one?
1. Projects, Salons, and Costume Parties

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you will like my new Justice League Fic. This will be different than Batclan Easter because it will be with OC inserts instead of the Justice League and other Super Hero boys having fun time with each other. Things will not have really anything to do with the plot but might nab something sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it. I don't own the IceBerg Lounge either.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and **gigi7899** owns my OC's friend (Ana)**

**Warnings: Also there is violence, people getting slapped around with wedges and bewildered superheroes and slightly deranged OC's. And three-somes, definitely three-somes eventually so if any of those irritate you go elsewhere.**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly colabbed with **gigi7899** hence the use of her OC (Ana)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Two girls stare bored at the sky watching as large balls of fire sped through the air before disappearing from sight. Both were pale and had long hair but that's where the similarities ended, one had blue eyes while the other had brown, light blond hair to dark brown, and tall to short. But the two didn't mind that their differences outweighed their similarities because they both had one thought on their minds.

'Why do we have to do this?!'

It was a warm Friday night where they could be doing anything else instead of homework for a stupid college course. 'Astrology…why did I even take Astrology?!' Anastasia otherwise known as Ana to her friends wondered irritated. Glancing over at her friend who had blue eyes glued to the night sky while writing down notes like she was supposed to be doing. 'Oh yeah Blake wanted to learn about the mythology of stars and I had nothing better to do, though Blake was kind of pissed that the class had falsely advertised and didn't actually discuss the myths behind the stars.' Ana thought slightly amused knowing they were both to stubborn to switch classes and instead took the class just to spite the teacher that didn't like them.

Blake glanced at her friend ignoring the distraction of the meteor shower for a moment to look at her friend with a bemused expression. "Shouldn't you be working on the project as well? Otherwise I'll tell that all wind-fart of a professor that you forced me to do all the work."

Brown eyes stared at her horrified for a moment before flopping down with an exaggerated moan. "You wouldn't daaaaaaaaare. If you do I'll fail this class and have to take it again next semester!" Ana whined failing her arms against the ground. "Plus we could be at home watching Justice League, or Batman, or looking for trailers for the new Flash movie coming out not sit her and rot."

Blake now completely amused by her friend's actions just sniggered before poking her in the side with the pen she was using. Ana tilted her head enough to glare at the owner of the pen before swatting it away and rolling over to stare at the sky. Brown eyes stared glazed at the sky for a moment before widening in shock and slight terror. Blake watching her friend stared at the scared brown eyes before tilting her head up in confusion to look for whatever was scaring her friend only to see one of those giant balls of fire falling swiftly towards where the two were sitting.

Frozen and unable to move knowing if they did it wouldn't matter with how fast the meteor was falling upon them they had only enough time to close their eyes and pray for mercy.

* * *

…Later…

* * *

Two pairs of dazed eyes opened to look around, the feeling of cold seeping into their skin from the cold unyielding ground below them. Struggling to their hands and then to their feet they stumbled around like a pair of drunken fools blearily looking around to see if they recognized anything. All they saw was dark brick with old and new, ripped and fresh bulletins pinned to the decaying brick. Cold seemed to seep from everything around them making the two girls shiver in cold and slight fright.

"What happened?" Asked Ana hesitantly.

"Well I remember we were watching the meteor shower for a school project, then we…then we got hit by a meteor from said meteor shower." Blake answered slowly.

"Well…" Ana said in fake cheer, "That explains everything! Why don't we go down to the hospital now and ASK WHY WE'RE NOT SMUSHED!" Ana finished screaming at the top of her lungs. Breathing hard Ana kicked a wall with her wedge covered foot glaring at everything in sight. "And EXACTLY how did we get here! Were we kidnapped or something? Oh my god! We were kidnapped thinking we were dead because a meteor fell on us and they were probably hoping they could sell pieces of our body and now that we're alive their going to kill us and still sell our body parts to keep us quiet. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ana ranted loudly flinging her hands around to emphasize her point.

Blake watched her shorter friend brake down with both amusement and panic. Amusement that her friend had jumped to such conclusions and panic because she had no idea where she and Ana were and not knowing where you were could end up with dead bodies. Walking to the opening of the alleyway and onto the street Blake looked around as uptown people walked around fat ladies with heavy furs with miniature dogs in their bags and old men with balding heads walked among them stiff expressions on their faces.

"Must be part of the upper class district, though I've never seen an as socially split area anywhere near where we live." Blake muttered looking around the scene some more only grunt lightly when her small friend's frame dropped heavily on top of her.

"Whatcha' doin' Blake?" Ana asked her ranting momentarily forgotten as her curiosity of her friend's doings overcame her.

Two pairs of eyes watched the passer byes before Ana commented, "That lady in the red fur is so fat I think she's squishing her poodle."

"That's a poodle?" Blake asked staring at the fat dog by the ladies' side. "Looked more like a beagle to me."

"Yeah it's a poodle." Leaning forward some more making Blake bend down so Ana could point. "See the way the fur curls that makes it a Poodle."

Staring at the dog and lady a moment longer Blake grunted before pushing Ana off, making her cry out, before sweeping the area once more before leaving the alley. Ana confused for a moment from the sudden push sat dazed before watching her blond friend leave. "Wait! Blake where are you going!" She hollered.

"To get some answers and people always gossip in salons don't they?" Blake gestured towards the building she was walking to. 'Two part Salon.' It read. In one of the windows a sign read, "Having an opening sale and two lucky customers will be get free prizes!"

Shrugging the two girls ignored the sneering looks they were getting from the upper class patrons around them and entered the store only to hear the wailing of what sounded like a siren going off after they entered. Covering their ears in slight agony at the high pitched noise the two looked at each other silently communicating. 'That can't be good.' About to leave the two were suddenly grabbed and a grinning man with black hair and beady eyes quickly got in their faces.

Thankfully the sirens cut off and the man smiled, "Congratulations! You two are our one hundredth customers on our opening day and will be receiving a full body makeover free of charge with our latest technology!"

The two girls stared at the man mouth gaping like guppies as the customers clapped happily for the girls they deemed as raggedy good fortune. To them it looked like the girls had been rolling around in the dirt, which they had when they had been laying down watching the meteor shower though they didn't know that.

A man with slicked back black hair and bottle corked glasses surrounding super blue eyes pushed his way through the well-wishers before standing in front of the two girls who only stared wide eyed at everyone. Smiling an easy smile to put the girls at ease only to see as one seemed to daze out of it and the other edged away as if she found his smile uncomfortable. Smile becoming larger as the horribly cut suited man thought the girls weren't used to people crowding them, when they were obviously from the lower class, made him feel better knowing he had been like that at one point and wished to put them at ease.

The brown haired brown eyes girl's eyes snapped into focus to glare at him searching him as if they could sink into his soul and know all his secrets. Uncomfortable with the stair his smile became more strained before speaking, "Well isn't that great, kinda like a fairy tale don't you think?" This seemed to gather the attention of the other customers as they started to talk amongst themselves excitedly comparing the two girls to things like Cinderella. The man's smile relaxed before reaching out a hand to shake with the blond who had been staring at him warily as if trying to place him with someone they've seen before.

"I'm Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet, I'll be interviewing Mr. Dual for the opening day of his salon it'd be nice if I might get some pictures of you lovely young ladies to spice up the article." Clark asked charmingly.

Before the two could answer Mr. Dual came up behind them clasping them on the shoulders with a smile rough voice saying, "I'm sure they won't mind but let's get them done over first alright. Plus you still have to interview me I'd feel bad if these ladies stole the show." Clark laughed lightly before they two men became engrossed in their interview to notice the two shaky girls.

Pulling on one of the attendant's sleeves Blake asked for a phone to call home. The attendant smiled thinking the two girls couldn't be older than their teens and needed to call home to tell their parents the good news. But unknown to her is that the two 'girls' were actually women who didn't look like it when it casual cloths. The young women were actually 22 just above the legal drinking age.

Glancing at each other before glancing at the suited man who called himself Clark Kent they stood there and prayed that it wasn't who they thought it was and was just a coincidence. 'Please, please, please.' They both thought before Blake gingerly took the phone from the attendant from before. Dialing in the needed number they watched as the call tried to connect. Placing it against her ear Blake felt Ana push against the other side so she could hear the conversation too only to feel dread pool in their stomach when the cold voice of the operator toned, "_Sorry the number you have just tried to reach does not exist_." They both stared at the phone shakily before pressing in another number and waiting for their fate. "_Sorry the number…_" Ending the call before the full message could sound Blake lifted her head to stare at the occupants in the room.

"Well Toto it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

…A/N:Great Stopping Point but we march forward…

* * *

Blake felt as Ana started to tremble panic starting to consume them both. Trying to calm down for the both of them they reacted quite violently when the attendants tried to move them bodily towards the back room to start their 'make-overs'. Lashing out Ana kicked one of the male attendants squarely in the crotch while Blake elbow jabbed another in the throat. Collapsing the two attendants clutched at their injured areas.

Mr. Dual otherwise known in the criminal world as Two-Face stared at the girls angered before smiling. "Don't worry girls, my attendants won't harm you." He watched as the two girls shared a look that screamed that they knew something was wrong. Two-Face's eyes narrowed wondering if the girls were onto him and if so how did they know. Plastering an even bigger smile on his face he watched as the girls tried to leave before telling one of the attendants to bring them to the back room wither they liked it or not.

Blake and Ana lunged violently towards the door only to get caught by sliding attendants by the ankle and dragged backwards towards the back room. Sliding on their stomach the two women clawing at the ground to get away, Ana bent and was able to pull off a wedge as she slid and began to beat the crap out of her kidnapper with it.

'What is with these people?' Blake thought bewildered as she watched no one try to stop these people from taking them into the back room. 'Are they all stupid or do they just NOT understand that we need some help?' Looking over to the man she guessed was Superman begging with her eyes for the man to help her she didn't know why she felt that something was seriously wrong other than the fact that her and her friend had skipped dimensions but that if they went into that backroom they wouldn't come out unscathed.

Seeing that the man of steel was going to be of no assistance to her she turned back to see that Ana was making a dash for the door. Snatching a hold of Ana's ankle tripping her to the ground as she was continuous drug backwards snarled, "If I have to go through this bizarre make over so do YOU!"

Ana glared at her friend before turning back to see if she could grab anything to keep her from moving backwards only to see well-polished shoes in front of her face. Slowly gliding her gaze over the well-defined body her mind proceeding to think dirty things only for it to stop as it came to rest on the man's face. Ice blue eyes stared down at her a slight grin on the man's face.

'Oh my god…its Batman…' Ana thought, mind finally registering that she was no longer on her own plain. Looking back and forth between who she knew to be Superman interviewing the owner of this hellish establishment and the man known as Batman she was being dragged away from by her friend. The two men were looking at the struggling women oddly not understanding why they were putting up such a fight when they got free make overs.

Feeling the hand on her ankle release Ana sprang to her feet only barely swaying from the imbalance of her one wedged foot clutching the other in her hand. Quickly Blake and her grabbed anything with in reaching distance and started to chuck them at the haggard attendant who were trying to nab them for the last 20 minutes. Blake turned viciously before soccer punting a man in the shin crying out in pain the man crumbled to the floor. Blake spitting out "wimp", before turning to the next one and throwing a curling iron at her head.

Getting closer and closer together as they were cornered the two women stood back to back throwing their limited items at the dodging attendants. "Hey Blake." Ana said.

"What?!" Blake hissed hitting a male attendant particularly hard with a bar of fancy soap.

"Do you think that, that man over their looks like the caped you know who?" Ana asked

Turning their positions so the taller could see who Ana was talking about she was shocked to see the Dark Knight himself watching their struggle. "If both Batman and Superman are here why are they not helping us?" Blake hissed.

"Heck if I know. You know as well as I do the superheroes never show up until after the person is kidnapped." Ana replied clipping one of the girls with a scrub brush finding that was her last item.

"Well I wish they would save us before we get into a mess. I'm out of items you?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah but we only have two left." Holding up the wedge that had stayed securely in her hand Ana took off her other and offered it to Blake. Taking the wedge the two girls threw their hands back aimed, and fired. Wedges hitting the last two attendants square in the face knocking them out before bouncing off, not paying attention to where the shoes went from there the two girls celebrated happy they had won before hearing the muffled groan and whack as two grown men were solidly hit with the rebounding wedges.

Ana and Blake looked over eyes in a deer in headlights look to see Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent doubled over clutching their foreheads as obvious bruising from wedges appeared. Running forward screaming my babies the two men went on guard thinking the brunette women was going to attack them only for her to dive past them for her shoes. Crying hysterical crocodile tears as she petted her shoes and put them back on murmuring that her babies had done well, the two men could only stare bewildered before the girl got up and rejoined the blond as they walked out the door.

"That was very odd." Clark commented still staring at the door.

"Hmmm…" Bruce acknowledged.

* * *

…Outside…

* * *

Walking out of the hellish establishment both girls thinking they were never going to visit another Salon in their lives were quite proud that they had escaped their fates of being either kidnapped or having to have makeovers. Though the women weren't completely against makeup they still didn't think it fit them all that well to wear it so they avoided it. To busy congratulating each other on their 'fine moves' they didn't notice the dark shadows of pissed attendants sneaking up behind them with large stone foot basins.

Whacking the stone's with a resounding thwack against the base of the women's skulls the two attendants grinned ferociously in accomplishment before they picked the women up and dragged them back into the shop through a back door.

Unknown to the two assailants, two younger men had been coming up the street at the time seeing the assault on the two women and kidnapping and decided that the situation might require some tight wearing interference.

* * *

…Later…

* * *

Blue eyes cracked open feeling uncomfortable and soaked like she was lying in water of some sort. 'Though I wouldn't be surprised at this point. I've gotten mushed by a meteorite, attacked by human groomers, and woken up in the DC universe. How could this day get any weirder?!' Thought Blake, though she knew she shouldn't have after all good old Murphy(1) always finds away. Looking around she saw that she was surrounded by water except for the lower half of her face, which was covered by a breathing mask, finding herself in a circular glass case much like the one in the beginning of an aquarium that holds all the angel fish. Though she wasn't the only one in the glass prison, Ana floated in the water a bit beneath her still passed out a similar breathing mask attached to her face.

Blake slowly pushed against the glass to make her sink through the liquid down to her friend's level before shaking her to wake her up. Waiting for a moment Blake poked her once more and her friend still slept on. Sighing in irritation that even though their lives were most likely in danger her friend couldn't wake up to help her, pulling Ana's hair out of the way Blake pulled at the loose skin behind the neck before pinching _hard_.

Brown eyes shot open with a pain shriek before Ana's hand failed around in the water to try and hit Blake's pinching fingers. Releasing her Blake stared as Ana glared up at her rubbing her neck and muttering a few choice words. The last person they expected to interrupt the fight decided to through his symbolic coin at the glass tank. The loud and harsh ring of the coin hitting glass made the two women flinch; now understanding why everyone was told not to tap the glass. Looking up they saw Two-Face in his traditional half and half suit with a sneer on half his face.

"Well now that you two have decided to wake up. I want you to tell me how you found out about my operation and who sent you to do so?" He asked

The two in the tank just stared at him wondering how he came to the conclusion that they knew something. All they had known at the time was that they were getting kidnapped by attendants and that they had just scene Batman and Superman. 'By the way where were the two supers when you needed them?'

Completely zoning out from the super-villain's rant about how he was going to take over Gotham with his perfect two part plan by using the Salon as a cover-up to change everyone into mutants by a chemical he had stolen from Poison Ivy and then hold the city ransom to get the antidote. 'How is that going to help him take over Gotham?' Ana thought paying more attention than Blake who was testing the edges of the tank to see if there were any weaknesses in them.

"Now!" Two-Face stated drawing Blake's attention back to him. "We're going to do this the old fashion way. Heads you live. Tails you die." He stated easily showing them both sides of the coin. Dread filled the two women's stomach as the coin was launched into the air worried eyes following after it praying that it would land on Heads. Spinning and spinning the coin spun through the air before gravity started to bring it back down and right before the first ring of the coin fitting the ground could be heard the wall next to Two-Face exploded open with tremendous force four men in tights walking in through the hole they just made.

Blinking the women watched as debris sailed around the room crashing into machines of odd origins and causing them to explode near them. A stray piece of rock was flung towards them and smashed harshly into the glass tank breaking into it and causing a flood of water and two women to gush out. Lying still for a moment both women just absorbed the fact they could have died from the superheroes entrance.

Blake looked up pushing at her hair unknowing that it was glowing and shrinking, blue eyes stared at her friend in shock flickering back and forth between blue and gold. "How have they not killed the hostages by now by making entrances like that?" She asked incredulously. Ana wide eyed and 'changing' as well only shrugged groaning at the fact that they would have to get away quickly or get smashed by hurtling items being thrown back and forth between Two-Face and his henchmen against Superman, Batman, Superboy, and Nightwing.

Brown hair looked as if it had been dunked in red ink and was drying into a lighter color as it grew the tips seeming to turn black her back was presented to the room as Ana crawled forward brown eyes tinted with blue and green looking for an opening while Blake covered their backs.

Across the room and throwing henchmen around Superboy watched the two women he guessed were the hostages he and Nightwing saw get kidnapped outside crawling towards an exit. Nodding his head in approval of what they were doing he missed as their bodies seemed to glow one last time before they disappeared out a hole in the wall not knowing that as he let them go they would become the biggest thorn in the Justice League's side to every walk the face of the earth.

* * *

…A/N: Another great stopping point but continue on…

* * *

Turning back to the fight Superboy watched Two-Face started to rant face contorting as his anger presented itself making him uglier than ever. Spinning around after blasting at the heroes for a moment with his gun he ran to where the split tank was that they had noticed upon their entrance. The half and half man stared at the tank for a moment in amazement before starting to splutter and curse before spinning around and firing at the superheroes once more asking, "Where they had taken his experiments?"

'Could he mean those two girls who were crawling away?' Superboy thought vaguely before becoming angry that someone would treat another as an experiment just as he had. Deciding to take his frustration out on the henchmen it wasn't long before the bad guys were defeated and taken away. The cleanup crew had come in and was trying to salvage what they could while Batman stood in front of the tank observing it and taking samples of the water.

"What do you think was in it?" Nightwing asked, standing next to his ex-partner with a similar frown on his face.

"I don't know…but whatever it was its either dead or loose in the city either way we need to find it." The two bats nodded to each other before scanning the crime scene. Little did they know that the boy super knew what the experiment was and that they were long gone.

* * *

…Elsewhere…

* * *

Bruised and battered from fighting off henchmen so they could escape the two girls stood in the street looking even worse than they had before. Blake was limping badly holding a piece of pipe in her hands dragging it down the street with her while Ana was clutching one arm her wedges in another that she had taken off to use as weapons again because those things hurt when used right.

Looking around dazed because of injuries and blood loss Ana saw something from the corner of her eye it looked black and red. Turning her head slightly to get a better look she saw that it was hair, playing with the tendrils Ana smiled finding delight at the odd color and tippage. Amused Ana tries to whack Blake with it only to get a death stare from irritated gold eyes.

'Wait why are they gold I thought they were blue?' Ana thought staring into her friend's eyes longer trying not to feel like a creeper while she did so. Blake was still "5'7" and she looked to weighed the same but the rest of her appearance was wrong. She had gold eyes now, and instead of pale vampire like skin it was now a milk taffy color, and her hair was no longer long but short white hair cut in a long in the front short in the back 'V' with blue tips. 'That's just weird. Did something in that tank do that to her.' Ana thought completely ignoring the thought that she might have been changed to she poked Blake in the arm.

"Blake." Ana said

"Hmmm…" Blake answered.

"You're milk chocolate." Ana said

Staring at her friend with confused golden eyes Blake just blinked. "Okkkkkkkkay."

"No really look." Ana said irritated, before dragging her friend over to one of the shop's reflective window. Pointing at the mirror like reflection Ana pouted. Looking at the window if just to sooth her friend Blake stared at the image for a moment, then another, then a moment after that before breathing in deeply and sighing. Looking up at the sky Blake said, "I hate you Murphy."

Blake just looked at Ana for a moment really looked at her and sighed again before pointing at the window again. Ana looked at the window and saw blue green eyes staring back at her. Screaming in shock Ana jumped forward plastering herself against the pane and stared at herself. Her brown hair was even longer now except it was red with black tipping, her height of "5'3" stayed along with her still being pale but it looked good now that she was a red head.

"I turned into a doll." Ana muttered poking herself in cheek watching it happen on the window as well. "Well at least now you finally match your fiery personality." Blake spoke amused by her friend's reaction.

"Well so do you Ice-Queen!" Ana answered childishly.

"Soo…" Blake says calmly even though if you looked into her eyes you could see the panic in them. "What are we going to do now?"

Ana froze for a moment and stared at the window before twirling a piece of her hair. "We could go to the Justice League." She muttered quietly.

Blake snorted, "Oh yeah and say what, "Sorry we're from a different dimension and need help getting back but even if we do go back no one will recognize us because of our appearance. Yeah that will go over as well as a lead lined balloon."

Ana glares at her friend with her new blue green eyes, "Yeah well at least I'm trying to find a solution to this situation!"

The two women glared at each other before a smooth voice interrupted them. "If I may intrude ladies?" An elderly man asked.

Reflexively the two women stepped back to let the man pass through them but he only stood their smiling at them. He was a tall man that was still well muscled especially for his age a graying mustache and hair with a twinkle in his eye. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and due to your state of dress I couldn't help but wonder if you two needed housing?"

The two nodded carefully Blake thought silently, 'As usual this realm seems too convenient.' Trying to not look a gift horse in the mouth she asked, "And what will we have to do in return for housing?"

"Nothing to extreme. I'm getting to old to do yard work anymore and I never cared for cooking so if you two would do those two things for me your rent will be paid in full and if you want to make an old man happy you could spar with me in my gym. What dy'a say?" He said cheerfully a slight growl in his voice not from anger but from large amounts of use.

Blake dipped her head in thanks, "Then I'd say you have a deal Mr…?"

"Just call me Panther." The old man said easily.

'Black Panther' the two women thought silently.

* * *

…A/N: So many wonderful places to stop but I have an outline…

* * *

…Time Skip…

* * *

Ana and Blake soon after had enrolled in a new college in Gotham testing out of courses they had already taken to make up lost credits. Though they couldn't understand why no one questioned their lack of papers to prove their existence and just rolled with it thinking that it was just another DC Universe thing.

After enrolling they had decided that they needed to get jobs quickly to help out with the rent because no matter how old man Panther denied it he needed the help. Ana with her new dangerous doll like appearance had gotten scouted on her way home from picking up groceries for Blake to cook with and gardening supplies for herself. Accepting the job easily Ana brought home all sorts of free cloths and items sharing them with Blake who worked a boring desk job in her spare time at the police station.

Walking down the hall together arms laden with books Blake was not expecting her hyper friend to suddenly drag her in the opposite direction her books and utensil scattering like escaping birds as Blake stared mournfully after them. Forcing herself to stop Blake braced herself against the bulletin board she was about to be smashed into and looked at her friend wondering what insane thing had caught her interest this time.

Ana bounced on the balls of her feet blue eyes sparkling the flecks of green standing out easily as she pointed excitedly at a page on the bulletin board. "Look, look, Blake I totally forgot but this costume party, being held by Mr. P. Guin that everyone is talking about over at the IceBerg Lounge, because I work as a model I got an invite for the _both_ of us! And it's tonight!" Ana cheered

Blake stared at her for a moment before looking back down at her recently collected books. "I can't say no and plead studying, can I?" Blake asked mournfully. "No, no you can't!", replied Ana. Sighing Blake just asked golden eyes staring at the ceiling, "Where do we get our costumes?" Squealing Ana took off again with an emotionally drained Blake trailing after her.

* * *

…Later that Night…

* * *

Ana and Blake looked around the IceBerg Lounge curiously. Earlier one of Ana's friends from her job had come over with costumes she had ordered in advance and had been tailored to her specifics. Ana was wearing a costume that resembled Loki's with a large flowing black cape and armor with orange highlights. Her crown was black settings, with orange rimming, and red short and draconic horns to complement her hair and a red mask that covered from her forehead to the tip of her nose. Ana was completely unrecognizable at that point and even had a staff of the same color to walk around with. The only thing that might give her away was the wedges that were still being a part of her apparel even to this point.

Blake had not been so happy to change but had been happy that her friend had made her dress like a hero, more like an anti-hero, that she could stand, The Red Hood. Though it was modified just as Ana's Loki like outfit, a black stained leather jacket with more hidden holes than The Hood's and a white tank top underneath with a dripping navy blue butterfly sitting on the hip and many pocketed black pants tucked into black boots. Earlier she had a hockey mask that was reversible one side red and the other black but the room had become stuffy enough she needed to take it off and put a basic mask on instead.

As they looked around the room the two women gagged at some of the horrible attempts at costumes around the room and many copies of the same heroes and villains. But they could see that it was good camouflage because every once in a while they could pick out a real villain, hero, bounty hunter, or mercenary sliding through the crowd to talk about business.

Blake leaned against the railing in the center of the room that housed the Penguin's pet seals. 'I always thought he was a bird person.' Blake mused quietly swirling her drink as she continued to stare at the animals.

Ana came running back from the buffet table caring two trays of food and Blake hoped one of those was for her. Seeing her friend chow down on both Blake rolled her eyes behind her basic domino mask setting down her drink before pushing off the railing to go acquire her own food. Walking through the crowd trying not to run over anyone Blake slid smoothly up to the fruit table and started to acquire pieces of each tray when a higher voice interrupted her musings on if she should get more strawberries or pineapple.

"I see you like my fruit, my dear." The man said.

Turning her head slightly so gold eyes could watch the man unseen through the mask identifying the man as Penguin she turned fully with her tray. "Yes I much prefer getting a large amount of fruit instead of the small bites of food put out on the rest of the tables."

The larger man blinked for a moment for laughing loudly drawing some attention from hero and villain alike. "Yes I must say that is quite true I do just hate when they do that at parties but its party etiquette I'm afraid." The bird said regretfully.

"I'm sure…it's probably just to make sure people can watch their weight and they won't feel guilty if they take a lot of small thing." Blake said disdainfully before plopping a piece of kiwi into her mouth.

Once again the large man started to snigger before he asked, "If I may my dear, may I ask you name?" Penguin asked.

Smirking back in a teasing manner Blake raised a brow before saying, "Sorry my _good sir_ but this is a costume party and keeping one's identity a secret is top priority." Finishing up her sarcastic remark Blake swaggered back towards her friend who was talking to someone she couldn't identify because all she saw was his back.

Ana didn't know if she should be uncomfortable or giddy as she stared at a man she knew really well but shouldn't even with a disguise she could still tell she was talking to Lex Luthor and it was both scaring her and making her excited at the same time her inner fan girl raising her head at being able to talk to Superman's main villain.

He had approached her asking if she wanted a drink a commenting on her beauty making her giggle slightly at the comment. 'Yep I can see why he's always with someone in the show and comics. Such a charmer.' Smiling at the man as the conversation continued until Lex decided to bestow her with his name.

"Now this might be hard to believe but I'm Lex Luthor." Lex said.

Amused Ana raised a brow at the man before taking a sip of her drink saying nothing. Frowning slightly at not getting a name in return Lex asked, "And your name is?"

"Just call me Chaos." Ana replied smile still on her lips.

"I hardly think that is a proper name…" Lex said slowly.

"True…" Ana said pressing the drink Lex had given her back into his hand before turning away to meet Blake halfway who had just finished her fruit tray, "But it's all you're getting." Waving at the man in good bye the two women headed towards the door with a smirk on their faces.

Unknown to them Conner or Superboy had been told to watch the crowd and follow the villains he had watched the two men talk to the women and wondered where he had seen them before he swore they were familiar somehow. Shrugging it off Conner continued his scan of the crowd below him ignoring the wave of his other father Luthor.

Ana and Blake left the Lounge laughing and discussing their encounters with the two villains unaware of the shadowing that were following them from the Lounge. Continuing to joke that they were magnets for villains the women were unprepared when they were grabbed around the necks and drug into an alley.

'Alley's always alleys!' Blake thought angered struggling and trying to get enough grip to use one of the moved Old Man Panther had taught them. Ana gagged as one of them tried to grab one of her boobs and kicked out harshly catching him in the jaw with her steel reinforced wedge. Smirking Ana bit down on her assailant's arm only to have his smack her harshly across the face. Dizzy she was unprepared for the other she had kicked to punch her harshly in the stomach. Blake growled seeing her friend's rough treatment and got the same treatment so that she wouldn't try anything.

Dropped onto the group the two tried to catch their breath so that they could at least fight back and not get so easily harmed. About to stumble to their feet to fight back the women were stunned as a cold ray blasted in front of them to catch their assailants and freeze them to the wall. Turning their heads to the source of the blast they both dropped their jaws at the sight of Mr. Freeze in full on below zero temperature body suit.

"You all are alright." Mr. Freeze said robotically more of a statement than a question, when they nodded he looked slightly satisfied, "Good, only trash attack women."

'I knew I like Mr. Freeze. But he…Gosh no fan girl sad tears…Stop Blake you're stronger than this (2)' Blake turned away grabbing her hockey mask turning it to its black side to hide her face.

Hearing an affronted gasp the group looks towards the mouth of the alley to see the third Robin (Tim Drake) standing there glaring at Mr. Freeze. "I knew bad guys couldn't keep a truce for a night!" Robin pointed angrily at Mr. Freeze.

Ana stood up about to try and tell the boy the truth about how the frozen men were the bad guys only to get pushed back lightly by Mr. Freeze seeing his head shake lightly at her.

"And what will you do about it little bird." Mr. Freeze said coldly. (A/N: Ha pun fun) Pulling out a bird-a'rang Robin smirked at Mr. Freeze, "Put a stop to it obviously!", and then a vicious battle starts with all of the occupants of the Lounge joining in and picking sides to fight on. It was an all-out war and the two women peeking out of the alley way slightly felt guilty feeling like it was their fault.

The rest of the ice cold meta-humans had shown up and were fighting on Mr. Freeze's side while the Batclan and Supers were fighting on Robin's. It seemed that sometime during the fight that Batman's cowl had been torn at the bottom and the small piece of cloth drew the women's attention their inner fan girl need to collect fanabilia rising as they stared at the piece of cloak.

Both wondering if they could get a hold of it or if it would be destroyed after the fight. Chewing on their bottom lips for a moment longer their minds were made up at the same time. Straitening up their head dress like masks and hockey mask the two women started to sneak forward. Blake readying a water proof zip up bag Panther had forced her to bring with her which she was quite happy about now.

Now there was only open space between them and a battle to the cloth. They had no choice they would have to cross the area to get the cloth. Raising her staff with a war cry Ana charged forward swinging her staff at anyone who got in her way hero, villain, or neutral as she charged towards the cloth. Blake doing the same as she made sure to finish off Ana's victims by kicking or punching them while holding onto the water proof purse open and ready to secure Bat cloth and protect it. Though to others who were watching the scene in curious amazement Ana or known to Luthor as Chaos looked like a screaming Viking and the unknown Blake looked like a common thief stealing some ladies purse.

Dodging the oddly slow bullets Ana dove forward scooping up the cloth as the pair continued running down the field. Laughing victoriously Ana was caught by surprise when a small rock that was probably the size of an eraser appeared in her path sending her into a tumbling skid tripping Blake as she went. Rolling for a moment the two were held by the air as they looked down to find they had fallen over a man-hole with no lid. Ana fell first releasing the Bat cowl as she fell in screaming. Blake grabbed it from the air and seemed to be held in the air comically long as she neatly folded up the cloth and put it in her bag zipping it closed before her body decided to abide by the rules of gravity only getting one last glimpse of all the meta-humans, aliens, and humans staring at her bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: Whoohoo it's done all 15 pages and 7,496 words of it. Got really close to 7,500 didn't I? Oh, well. Sooo, what did 'ya think? Hope you all liked it~ and that it wasn't too spazzy.**

**Clarifications:**

**1: Good Old Murphy is referring to Murphy's law that no matter what anything can get worse and if you ask about it it'll happen.**

**2\. Blake is referring to what happens to Mr. Freeze in Batman Beyond.**

**Yeah so this story will be updated and continued as long as my friend **gigi7899** decides to bug me and help me continue on the plot so bug her if you think the chapters are coming to slow.**

**Please Review and give me feedback!**


	2. Sewers, Interviews, and Stations

**A/N: Hello everyone! As I said with my other stories there might be more updates now that it's summer. But this story might be a tad slow because my co-author has decided to go gallivanting off around the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and** gigi7899 **owns my OC's friend (Ana/Chaos)**

**Warnings: Also there are violence, cussing, people getting slapped around with wedges and bewildered superheroes and slightly deranged OC's. And three-somes, definitely three-somes eventually so if any of those irritate you go elsewhere.**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly co-written with **gigi7899 **hence the use of her OC (Ana)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The next morning the two seemingly deranged or at least to both the heroes and villains stood quite normally in the kitchen if being for their living arrangements through food and yard work could be considered normal.

Blake stood in front of the stove concentrating on the pieces of bread she was using to make sure she didn't burn her French toast. Ana lay buried under a mountain of homework and books scribbling furiously to study for her college exams. A panicked expression on her face as she tried to cram four classes worth of exams into her skull in two hours and Old Man Panther sat across the table from her and her mountain as he calmly read the newspaper and sipped decaf coffee Blake had prepared him telling him it was normal coffee since he refused to drink decaf.

"So girls…." Panther paused for a moment to gain both young women's attention before glaring at them. "It seems you made the front paper." Tossing the paper towards the middle of the table Panther crossed his arms and watched as the two women got closer to the paper to see their masked figures running across the cover. Both flinched slightly trying to smile innocently as sweat coursed down their spines.

"W-what do you mean Panther?" Ana stuttered trying her best to hide behind her mountain of paper.

"You mean you didn't go to the Ice Lounge last night even though Ana's been raving about it? And you didn't use costumes from her work? And you didn't use the water proof bag I gave you to snatch some bat cloak?" He said with a sly smile as he pointed on the picture to where Blake in costume was running with the bag hanging by its strap from her gloved hands.

"Are we in trouble?" Blake asked slightly nervous about how the retired super hero would react to their antics. As Panther watched the girls tense forms for a moment longer before bursting at laughing clutching at the small amount of gut that was forming. Banging the table with his fist he shook his head. "In trouble? Nah! Those stiffs need someone to stir up trouble to keep them on their toes. Super Heroes or Villains." Panther quit laughing suddenly face bunching up in a serious expression making the women stand at attention. "But if you girls are going to play a game like that you better be careful. We might have to step up your training to." He said thoughtfully.

Ana sighed thankful that their 'father-like' figure wasn't angry at them for doing what they did. She snatched up the paper looking at the picture with a frown marring her doll like features. Blowing at her hair in irritation when she saw that the person who had taken the picture was Jimmy from the Daily Planet she huffed, "Jimmy didn't even get my good side when he took this picture!"

Having gone back to watch over breakfast Blake rolled her golden eyes white blond haired pulled up into a very miniature ponytail to keep it out of the food before saying, "It's not good that he even got our picture at all its exposure he don't need. We barely got of that sewer without getting caught. When we fell in I thought the heroes would ignore us and continue their fight but noooo…"

After the two had fallen in Ana burst up from the deep water splashing furiously. "We fell into a sewer? A sewer for Primus sakes!" Standing up the red head could see that the water was very deep coming up to her shoulder blades.

"It's probably a good thing that we fell into the sewer we didn't think ahead enough to create an escape plan and if the water wasn't this deep if we fell in at the height we did we would have broken something." Blake said having surfaced a moment after her splash down. Standing up the water came to the middle of her rib cage. "Though," Blake said with disgust, "this water is ruining my leather jacket and gloves." Blinking for a moment Ana stared at her friend before the hockey masked head turned towards her. "And," Blake continued, "there ruining your shoes."

Just realizing that what Blake said was in fact true. Hearing the noise of battle stop and the sound of footsteps approaching the whole Ana grabbed Blake's gloved hand and started to paddle swim/run in a random direction. "We need to haul ass out of here! And my babies need to be on dry land!"

Blake rolled her eyes knowing about her friend's obsession with her shoes and allowed her friend to tug her along agreeing with the notion that they needed to get out of there quickly. Hearing the splash down of someone entering the sewer with them they didn't even turn around before looking at each other with Ana screaming, "Run!"

The two tried to run in the water being bogged down Blake seeming to do glorified walking while Ana did slow motion movement. Stopping for a moment the two looked at each other. "We're in the water…" Blake started, "So shall we swim away instead of run?"

Ana blinked blue green eyes for a moment before nodding in a regal manner. "That would be the smartest course of action." Swimming like frantic frogs the two tried to gain ground on their pursuers. The two could hear their pursuers as well as identify them.

* * *

Batman grumbled at Superman as one of them flew and the other had to swim just like the two people they were trying to capture. "Is there a reason we're following those two they seemed more like crazy fans than anything else. Do we really need to follow them?" Asked Superman.

"If they were just fans they wouldn't run away plus are fans able to beat a path through meta-humans and aliens alike just to get to a piece of my cloak." Batman glared having gone over this already.

"Maybe they're really enthusiastic fans?" Superman asked.

"Either way we need to catch them and ask what they want with my cloak." Batman stated sternly leaving no room for argument.

* * *

'Yes because we are obviously going to somehow take over the world by using a small scrap of your cloak Batman that makes perfect sense.' Blake groused in her mind. The two masked women were now plastered to the side of the sewer right next to an alcove hoping somehow the supers would go past them. Turning towards her friend Blake saw the slight bit of fear in her face. 'We're going to die!' Ana mouthed.

A surge of power bounced with in the sewer stirring up the water and causing the resident indestructible superhero to fall.

Superman fell with a surprised gasp when the power surge hit him dropping him like a lead balloon into the water. Due to his Kryptonian body he sunk very quickly and very hard into the water the splash of his fall violently thrusting the Dark Knight into the sewer wall as a small wave was created shoving everything in its path.

Hitting the floor of the sewer quickly Superman was stunned for a moment before the surge of energy seemed to disappeared allowing him to rise up out of the water once more. "What just happened?" He asked super blue eyes scanning around to find the source of the power that had been able to fail him.

Unknown to the Kryptonian or Bat is that when the super fell creating the large wave it had not only pushed the Bat into the wall but had swept the two surprised women up and into a secret hole in the alcove. Pushed farther and farther along by the wave the two just let themselves float for a bit happy and slightly relaxed that they had gotten away even if momentarily.

"So, Blake do you think we got away?" Asked Ana as she stared around the sewer looking for more paths to continue on or a man hole to climb out of.

About to answer the comment as the two continue to float down the path Blake stopped tilting her head to the side to get a better idea of what the sound was Blake turned around the sound of rushing water becoming louder. "Ana I think we have other problems."

"Hmmm?" Ana murmured pulling her head up to see what had her friend upset gasping in shock at the sight of the waterfall within the sewer frantically trying to swim away from the drop off the two were continued to drag towards the cliff.

"Who puts a waterfall in a sewer!" Ana yelled being dragged a few more inches towards the edge.

Blake looked at her like she was crazy, "This is Gotham, what do you expect!"

Ana almost seemed to pause for a moment in the water hand on her face in a thoughtful expression. "This is true." Almost as if the city itself was trying to laugh at them the pipes above them started to rattle and a large surge of water came rushing at them pushing them off the edge of the pipe and fell screaming before they landed with a grunt.

Pushing her long hair out of her masked face Ana smiled, "Well that wasn't so bad…" The howl of emptying pipes sounded from above them. Blake turned towards her with a burning glare behind her mask. "You fucking jinxed us…"

Looking down Blake saw that they had landed at the top of some kind of slide. Snapping her neck towards the sound of more rushing water the two were violently pushed down the slide as they turned, flipped, and thrown around on the slide the two women's screams echoing behind them as the rode out the gigantic sewer water slide.

The two superheroes froze slightly when they heard screaming from what were probably the two masked persons from before but it sounded like their screams of exhilaration or terror could not be known. "We need to hurry to see if we can find any trace of which way those two went. Nodding Superman flew after the Bat trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

Blake and Ana were slightly getting used to the slide and its sharp twists and turns and through them all over the place that the two could scream at each other in a form of communication. Blake being the one in front was trying to make sure that nothing killed them when something dropped into her lap. "What?" Picking up the wriggling object she screamed in shock. "Snake!"

Ana screamed back, "Shake?"

"No!" Blake screamed pushing the snake back where Ana could see, "Snake!"

Screaming in horror Ana smacked the snake from Blake's hand so that it fell off the slide making the two sigh before Blake turned back to see the celled off ending of the slide. "Aw, shit! Duck!"

"Truck?" Ana called back.

"No! Duck!" Grabbing her friend's red head she pushed both of them down to the bottom of the slide so that the slid between the bars of the end of sewer and were spit out and thrown across the grass at the opening of the sewer pipe. Pushing themselves up they spit out grass and whipping at the newly acquired dirt on themselves. Turning towards each other the two started to laugh at each other's appearances before having to hang onto each other so that they wouldn't collapse.

"Well we're lucky…Superman's loss of power didn't just help us get away but also brought us to our house. This is what is called improvising!" Ana exclaimed punching the air with the arm not hooked around her friend.

"Not luck…convenient." Blake said smiling. Stumbling off the two continue on their way home seeming like drunken hobos as the giggled and through the bag around.

* * *

Back in the sewer two superheroes were thoroughly confused and irritated. "I don't know what happened one, minute I'm fine the next I'm falling!" Superman exclaimed rubbing at his hair. The two had been unable to find any trace of the two masked persons inside the sewer and were now climbing out as they discussed what happened.

Irritated at the turn of events and letting his cowry escape Batman brushed himself off before he thought. "Those two must have had some device that they got from some unknown person, probably Luthor, which sent out a beam of red-sunlight nullifying your powers. They might have needed to test it and stole a piece that piece of my cloak to try and lure us to see if it works."

"We'll first need to know if they've had any contact with any villains so that we know for sure after all we don't know if it was them." Superman said

Batman gave him a dole look before turning towards the younger Krypotian when he coughed to gain their attention. "I think I can help with that. I saw the Viking like one who gave the designation of Chaos to Luthor when she was talking when him. They seemed to be close and I could have sworn I've seen her before though I don't know where. The other who looked like a common thug was talking to Penguin though she never gave a name." Superboy stated.

"So they have had contact with Luthor…but what does the Penguin have to do with this and if they are as trained as they have fought why have we never heard or seen them before?" Batman thought aloud. "Especially if they are teaming up to take people out, it'll be especially bad if this device can produce red sunlight in such large amounts as we saw in the sewer not to mention the fact that the device has to be portable for them to have hit you and be small enough not to have been seen on the battlefield."

* * *

Shaking off the feeling that they were in more trouble then they realized Ana crumpled the paper irritated. "I mean seriously Jimmy gets all those good shots of Superman and _Louis_ so why couldn't he have gotten a good picture of me!"

Blake slid her spatula under the French toast and set the sets onto a plate before turning back to the pair at the table. "Well we were high tailing it as fast he we could through there so it makes sense that he didn't get a shot, though I'm not really sure that two unknown masked persons are really front page worthy issue. I mean this is DC…I mean Earth we have masked persons showing up all the time!"

"True. But it still sucks that he couldn't have gotten a better picture. We look really stupid in this picture." Ana said pouting at the paper. "Though…" She continued holding up her wedges and her mask, "Next time I'll make sure he gets my good side!"

Hitting the red head lightly on the head with a thick biology book Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean _next time_?! We won't have time for a next time. Exams are today are have you already forgotten why you're cramming like an idiot?"

Ana's face pales before she screams lightly slamming her head onto the kitchen table and loud sobbing could be heard ringing through the room as the giant mountain finally collapsed on its owner. Popping out of the rather large pile crocodile tears were spilling out of blue green eyes as the blue came out due to her anxiousness. Ana rubbed her face on one of the book mumbling that this was just too much.

Panther chuckled lightly at Ana's displeasure before snatching back the news paper and smoothing it out so he could continue to read it. Blake rolled her eyes before setting the French toast in front of Panther. "Do you want strawberry or maple syrup?" She asked.

Later that day as tired college students trudge through the halls barley racking up the energy to do their last exam of the day many of them resembled zombies Blake and Ana were no better off though Blake seemed to be a more confident zombie than her red haired companion. Stumbling around as they came closer to their last class Ana tripped body unwilling to move. "College is evil their not putting us through test their putting us through torture sessions!" She growled angrily as her body continued to twitch but the muscles could not work up the energy to move.

Blake slowly turned to see her fallen friend giving an amused snort to the statement before saying, "Come on Ana! We only have one more to go…one more trip through hell but hey we've been there three times early today so, what's one more trip?"

Ana snapped her head upward to glare at her sarcastic practically white haired friend before turning imploring eyes to the ceiling. "If any one of you people up there even feels an ounce of love towards me you will create a distraction so that I don't have to take that last test."

Blake groaned irritation rising at her friend as she pulled her up by her shoulders and started to drag her the rest of the way to class. "Like that would actually work." Blake snorted. Before she could even take two more steps a large explosion rock the building and the intercom snapped on. "_Students due to the museum event we are hosting the Penguin has attack our school would everyone please evacuate the building in a calm orderly manner. Thank you that is all._" Blake stared wide eyed up at the intercom saying, "No way!"

"Yes!" Screamed Ana jumping up from her dead man position bouncing around when the rumble of sound met their ears. "Hey Blake, you know how in movies and stuff when ever hey say to leave in a calm and orderly fashion the people always panic and start to run around?"

"Yes?" Blake said slowly golden eyes watching in horror as the growing dust cloud was coming towards them as students started to evacuate the building screaming their heads off.

"I have three words for this situation. Fuck! Shit! Run!" Ana screamed turning away from the stampede of people and started to run away as fast as her wedges could carry her. Blake not even pausing took her friends advice and was right on her tail probably would be able to eat the black tips of Ana's hair if she wanted to.

Seeing a corner the two turned viciously only to stare in horror as a twin stampede to the one behind them was now in front of them. Turning around blindly Blake saw a door open next to the corner snatched up Ana and yanked her in slamming the door just as the stampedes collided.

Panting the two women flopped to the floor before opening blurry eyes and looking around them they were in the security room for the building which was mysteriously empty. Scanning the screen Ana saw the ones that showed what was going on in the museum pulling up a chair to the screens Ana motioned for Blake to come over. "It seems the Penguin did break in…I wonder what he's after?"

Scanning the screens as well Blake could see that all the students but they had made it out of the building which was now being patrolled by thugs. "Well I'm not sure but I know it's gonna be hard to get out of here there's Penguin's goons everywhere." Blake said.

"Well hard for us…but with Black Panthers training I'm sure Chaos and…Oh right you never named yours who are you?" Ana said with a smirk before smiling brightly and pulling out Blake's and her own costumes.

Blake could only stare with wide eyes for a moment before screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU STILL HAVE THOSE!"

"Of course! A girl has to be able to accessorize!" Ana said smiling showing that in no way did she feel guilty about the fact she had been carrying their costumes around. Before Blake even had time to blink Ana pounced on her with an evil smile yelling, "Change!" Over and over again.

Surprisingly after Blake had been forcefully persuaded to get into her outfit the two found out that there were no cameras in the security room which Blake remarked was a stupid design. Deciding it was good luck for them that way they wouldn't have to figure out how to get rid of the evidence the two turned back to watch the fight scene going on in a few of the monitors between Batman and Penguin as the Penguin continued to try and steal and item and kill Batman.

Bored with watching the fight scene Ana scanned the many button under the 'Museum Wing' label. 'Hmm…I wonder what this does.' She thought before pressing a button and watching the screen showing that one of the previously dead wires the Penguin had fallen on turned on with a zap and fried the Penguin lightly. "Oh!" Ana exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Blake asked having watched what happened on the screen.

"Well…I tapped this button and that wire turned on." Ana replied.

"Hmmm…maybe we can help Batman out sense he seems to need it with all the goons ganging up on him.

Soon the two were frantically pushing buttons and hoarding ones that they thought were cool and fighting the other to push more buttons. At this point it was no longer about helping but about who could find the button that did the most interesting thing.

* * *

Back in the fight the Penguin and Batman stared around in shock as everything in the building seemed to go haywire cables were flying every which way sparking and frying anyone who got in their path. Not expecting it Batman was hit violently in the chest by a swinging figurine and flew backwards to smash into another exhibit.

"What in goodness' name is going on?!" Penguin demanded.

One of the many random goons stepped up to their employer before reporting, "Sir the two unidentified females from the skirmish from last night are in the security room and are messing with the museum exhibits."

"Is the one I talked to last night there as well?" Penguin asked.

"Yes sir!" The goon answered.

"Excellent!" Turning away from the goon to see that Batman was struggling to get up with the large cable lying on his chest. "Well Bats old boy I feel utterly distraught to leave you like this but I have a lady waiting for me and you know how I feel about leaving a lady waiting. Good bye for now old boy!" Turning and fleeing the scene the Penguin headed towards the control room.

* * *

"Umm…I think we did more harm than good?" Ana asked more than said.

"No duh!" Blake said flatly before spinning around in shock when the security room doors flew open and the Penguin's goons burst in.

"You're coming with us!" The goons yelled pressing their guns towards the girls in an intimidating manner. The two were quickly pulled out of the room and were being dragged down a hall when looking towards each other they nodded and simultaneously kicked out nailing the goons in the shins. As the two goons kneeled on the ground in pain clutching their shins the two masked women unknowingly split up their semi-weapons of choice out.

Blake ran through the halls blindly searching for the exits. 'I never remembered the halls being this long! What is up with this!?' She screamed in her mind. Turning a corner once more Blake threw herself to the ground quickly to doge the deadly birdarang. Jerking her masked head up in surprise Blake watched one of her favorite bodied heroes standing at the ready. "Are you trying to decapitate me!?" Blake screamed enraged.

The black and blue superhero gave a small smirk at the masked woman. "I was quite sure you would be able to dodge that if not I would have been disappointed." He stated easily.

Blake could feel her eye twitch as she watched Nightwing with a wary expression. Pushing herself to her feet glaring at the others mask. "Yes because obviously my death means nothing…" She stated drolly sarcasm think in her voice.

Shrugging Nightwing grinned as the two continued to circle each other. "Well you are a villain…" He said simply.

"Because obviously everyone you met in a mask is a villain also Nightwing loose the mullet it looks horrible on you." Blake said dodging a punch thrown at her face followed by a round house kick.

"Well if you're not then you'll come quietly and we can talk this out and ladies dig the mullet at least my costume is original." Nightwing parried dodging as his birdarang was used against him and skimmed his face making a shallow cut.

"Yeah right so you can stick me in a white room and interrogate me for hours having already deemed I am a bad guy…yeah not gonna go with that and that was way back either grow it longer or cut it and The Red Hood is awesome." Blake said hissed grunting when she was punched solidly in the arm before striking out with a vicious kick to the shin.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "So what should I call you? Since you obviously no me." Blocking the next strike and retaliating with a clock to the face.

Rolling her head back to absorb the blow Blake growled. "Just call me Wayne after all its someone you know very dearly." Blocking a kick and twisting sharply to jab the hero harshly in the chest unprepared his other leg kick her in the chest viciously.

"Agg." Nightwing watched the masked female similarly dressed as his adopted brother Jason or the Red Hood fall to the ground clutching her side in what seemed agony. Guilt tugged in his chest knowing that he had put more force into that kick then most men could take what about a woman? Bending down he started to murmur about being sorry not expecting to be clock under the jaw sharply snapping his head up so that darkness invaded his vision. The last thing Nightwing saw was the slight haze of gold through the protective lens in the woman's mask.

Wayne watches the first boy wonder fall and rolls golden eyes. "Really…Catwoman does this to Batman all the damn time and none of them seem to learn to not trust a woman…gah." Shaking her head in slight amusement Blake dragged the man out of harm's way to a place he wouldn't get stepped on by goons or murdered in his sleep. Smiling slightly Wayne lightly stroked her fingers through Nightwing's hair. "It really is soft." She murmured before pulling out a notebook and checking off the box that said, 'Touch Nightwing's hair'. "Done!" She exclaimed before putting the pad back into her belt. "Now then let's go see how Chaos is doing."

Chaos dodged around corners getting irritated quickly on how the hallways seemed to have turned into a maze suddenly. 'Now I see why the heroes have such a hard time getting out when it took little to know time to get in.' She muttered frustrated in her head. Turning another corner Chaos skidded out the back door and into an alley only to halt when she saw the slim figure of the third robin. "Stop right there villain!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey kid when did I get labeled as a villain?" Chaos questioned holding her staff lightly in her left hand.

"When you started to work for the Penguin." Robin answered.

"Yeah might want to get your facts straight I've never even met the Penguin." Chaos called out to Robin before backing away and turning only to freeze at the dark shadow of Batman stood blocking her path. Holding her staff in front of herself defensively she glared a little behind her mask. "I haven't done anything Dark Knight you have no right to contain me!" She stated hoping to get away from the situation she was in.

"I must disagree Chaos you seem to be in league with major villains and have been plotting from given information to take down Superman with Lex Luthor and it seems your associate is involved with The Penguin. From the information you are deemed a threat to society and though you have not been convicted of any crimes you need to be taken to Justice League headquarters and be questioned and then you will be handed over to the police." Batman stated seriously.

"You mean to take me and my…companion to the Watchtower?" Chaos growled.

She watched as Batman's eyes narrowed before he started to advance on her. Chaos backed up a bit trying to keep her eyes on both Batman and Robin her were closing in on her like hungry jackals. Giving Batman a look that screamed you can't be serious. Before saying, "Yeah about that we'll have to make a rain check. Because seriously Bats, I gotta go buh by!"

Waving mockingly at the cloaked man Chaos ran quickly towards one of the side walls grasping at a rope that was being dangled by the other women. Chaos got pulled up quickly before she turned to look at the two Bats pulling out their grappling guns to follow after. Sticking her tongue out at them Chaos spun around grabbed her companion's arm before screaming, "Run for the hills the Bats are coming!"

* * *

Just as the two Bats were about to peruse when the Penguin burst out the back door and started to shoot at the wildly, later after they were done with cleaning up all the bad guys Batman watched Nightwing limp into the room clutching at his jaw in pain. "Hey Batman you know who those girls were?"

"No but we'll find out soon enough form one of the goons." Batman answered.

"Well I can tell you what one of them calls herself but you're not going to like it or the reason she gave me for naming herself it." Nightwing said his voice slightly anxious.

Batman raised a brow in question which could still be known from within his costume. "Well the mask one that looks like Red Hood she calls herself Wayne because it's someone we know very well." Nightwing continued. Batman froze for a moment before growling and looking around him as if he could find where the information had come from.

* * *

The sound of ringing buzzed around her ears always constant never really gone it was irritating Blake to the underworld and back. When the ringing stopped she sighed in relief only wanting to scream when the ringing started a fresh. Through off her blankets she marched around the room sorting through her roommates clutter to find the maddening device. Grasping the phone like it was a bomb and she was an insane mad man Blake tossed it like an ace baseball pitcher at her red headed blue greened eyed friend.

Grinning in glee Blake watched when her friend jerked in surprise at getting it and failed around under the covers for a moment rolling around. Before spilling out of bed in a giant heap bringing everything around her on top of her while she squeaked making herself seem like a tent while her arms searched for a way to escape. Waiting a moment for her friend to get even more tangled Blake said, "By the way the phone call is from Donnie."

Screaming in more panic and fury Ana tried to rip through the covers to escape her prison only to fail miserably and get more tangled looking similarly to a mummy wrap. Dropping her head to the floor with a groan Ana saw her phone next to her head and inch closer flipping it open with her teeth she used her nose to press the connect button and listen to the person on speaker.

"Ms. Ana thank goodness! You must hurry you're late for your photo shoot in Metropolis!" Donnie screamed in panic.

Ana soon joined him as her blue-green eyes widened the green becoming darker as she panicked failing around she still couldn't get free until Blake stepped on a piece and rolled Ana with her other foot spilling Ana out of the cocoon so she could dash around the room frantically to get dressed screaming she was late.

Blake having pulled out a glass of milk from the mini fridge in Ana and hers room watched her friend for a moment before glancing at the clock and cursing. She was off schedule her mind screamed in anger. 'Now I won't be able to take my morning shower since I have to put make-up on because of the bruises that dang bird gave me!' Cussing some more in her mind Blake marched into the bathroom only giving a grunt in response to her friend yelling she was leaving.

Ana having blasted out the door immediately jumped into the opened door car that was designated to drive her around to her jobs as a model and screamed, "Drive man drive!" Paulian 1 not even fazed by his employer's attitude stomped on the gas pedal and took off like a bullet down the street.

Bursting out of the car once it was in Metropolis which took over four hours to drive to and she was supposed to have been at the shoot ten minutes ago and Ana hated to be late because it was rude. Cursing at herself for getting injured the night before she ran through the doors before skidding to a stop in front of Donnie saying, "I'm here Donnie!"

Donnie looked relived sense he knew he could not control his model very well and knew he wouldn't be able to stand against her if she told him to do something. But he was very happy to be her agent because it finally was the first step for his dream to be the agent of the top model in America. He knew that it would be hard work but he was willing to do it that's why when out of the long line of agents that had stood before Ana to pick from he was both frighten and exhilarated when she had picked him.

Donnie only shook his head and smiled at Ana before saying, "It's alright Ana but because of this the interview I set up for you will have to go on while you are getting ready."

Ana smiles at Donnie happy that he was working it out and even though she knew he was a push over that he was very competent at his job and worked around her quirkiness. Turning around intent on saying, "Hello" to the interviewers Ana froze when she caught sight of the two of them.

'It just had to be _Louis_ my most hated person.' Ana thought angrily. Slowly her face morphed into what she considered a scowl but looked more like a cute pout than anything else. Giving up on a scowl instead Ana glared at Louis before turning towards Jimmy with a smile and asked if he wanted her to do anything in the pictures or just wanted to take them as she worked.

Jimmy blushed slightly at Ana happy that she was actually asking him instead of dismissing him as most models did. Shaking his head in a negative gesture Jimmy happily told her to just do what she normally did and he'd take pictures of that.

Laughing lightly at the carrot-color haired boy Ana did her best to ignore Louis in any fashion necessary only answering her question vaguely but doing so in such away as not to get caught.

"So what's your favorite color?" Louis asked trying to bring down the model's guard if not slightly.

Ana seemed to think for a moment before answering with a wave of her hand, "Well I like the color red."

Louis smirked a bit looking at the model's crimson colored hair and whispered lightly, "Yeah bet that's why you dyed it such a gaudy color." Before turning her head back with a smile and in a louder tone, "So what do you think of Metropolis?"

Ana smiled towards one of the crewmen waving at him since she had seen him at another photo sight and tried to be nice to the crewmen sense they had to lug around all the heavy equipment. "It seems nice much more modern in building style and such than Gotham."

"I bet all those old buildings and grinning gargoyles must get pretty old after a while." Louis said with a smirk thinking she could get the model to trip up. She knew that from what she had heard about the model that there was nothing but good things said about the girl even if she was a bit quirky but no one could be that perfect and she was determined to expose the girl.

"Not really it gives the city a solid appeal making it seem as if it will stand forever and not crumble as quickly as a city that tears things down and makes new things whenever the fad changes." Ana said after a moment of thought.

"But you most get bored after a while I mean that city is full of nut cases and crime!" Louis exclaimed getting irritated at the girls loose but through answers. "I mean the super hero, Batman, doesn't even try to get the people to like him he's like a common thug himself and beats people but all the time!"

Louis jumped back in shock when the model stood up with a clatter the make-up artists having to stop what they were doing and stared at the reporter with pity. If there was one thing that anyone who had work with Ana before knew is you didn't insult Batman in front of her.

Ana stomped to the other women her shoes bringing her on par with the other women's height. Pushing a finger deep into the others chest Ana advanced on the women pushing her back step by step. "Now look her lady! I'm alright if you interview me in an interrogational way! I'm OK if you ask things outside of our scheduled interview discussion material! I AM FINE WITH THOSE THINGS! BUT DO NOT EVER INSULT BATMAN INFRONT OF ME! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT PERSON GOES THROUGH AND YOU WILL NOT INSULT HIM…IN FRONT OF ME!"

Pulling her finger out of the women's chest after backing her into a wall she looked at the women coldly her blue-green eyes a chilly blue stared into another set of blue. "Now get out!" Ana said coldly before marching back to do the rest of her make-up after a few minutes of calming down she asked Jimmy if he wanted to take some pictures of her on the run way.

Excitedly Jimmy asked, "You'd still let me even after Ms. Louis offended you?"

Nodding Ana smiled, "Yes, it's not YOU who offended me." Turning towards the run way Ana turned back around and grabbed Jimmy by the cheeks and smiled sweetly at him. "Now Jimmy make sure you get my good side recently a reporter didn't do their job well and got a really BAD picture of me. You wouldn't do that to me now would you?"

Being released from the red heads grasp Jimmy shook his head firmly. "No way Ms. Ana! I'll do my best!"

For the rest of the shoot Ana was simmering plastering a smile to her face and posing and walking thinking about how clumsy Louis was and how she didn't deserve THEIR attention.

* * *

Blake having finished her morning rituals had walked downstairs to see Panther reading his paper like normal smiling Blake moved towards the kitchen and started to make breakfast along with finishing up some donuts she had started the night before for her work at the police station.

After feeding and speaking to Panther of last night's events and being warned to be careful Blake walked towards the police station clutching her box of donuts, now she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to walk alone in Gotham but she couldn't help it. Neither she nor Ana had a car, if you didn't include the one the company let Ana use, and the one Panther used he needed for work so she would walk to work. It wasn't a long walk and she enjoyed it even if she did have to beat up punks making her call the police and hitch a ride to the station anyway.

Amused at her line of thought Blake walked slowly down the street watching as alley-crawlers 2 lurked in the shadows watching her but unwilling to attack due to her confident walk. Blake knew that if you walked like a nervous person you would get attack if you walked like a person ready to kick some ass you would most likely not get attack. Though it seemed like so fresh meat on the street was thinking of trying their luck.

Blake watched as the shadows in the alley ahead of her move before a man jumped out knife raised to stab her and grab her things before running away. Already irritated from having to change her schedule to have to deal with the bruises that the bird had given her last night instead of being amused and playing with the thug she was not in the mood for it today.

Bringing a foot up sharply Blake violently connected her foot with the man's face holding her donuts close to her chest so she wouldn't drop them. Walking around the fallen man Blake continued on her way only to start to spin when she heard the wild cry of the thug coming at her and seeing the flash of blade in the air before a rush of wind rushed past her and the thug was no longer there.

Glancing around in surprise she watched as a red flash danced around the area and the thug seemed to get hit from all directions before finally all was still and a man in a red and yellow costume with a lightning bolt on his chest stood with the thug in his grasp.

"And that is why you shouldn't attack a lady!" Flash said sternly smiling in the direction of the silver-blond haired women. The women smiled back before she motioned for him to come over. Curious Flash dropped the man before standing in front of the women jolting in shock when she lightly pecked him on the cheek smiling and saying, "Thank you."

Rubbing his check with a blush Flash smiled back and said, "It was nothing…just doing my job."

The women seemed to smile wider before she opened up the box she had been holding the delicious smell of fresh donuts hit his nostrils and Flash could have drooled at the smell alone.

"Please have one as repayment for helping me out." She smiled before pressing the donuts closer for him to see what types there were pulling out a raspberry filled out Flash bit down into it and could have moaned at the taste. It was so good.

Closing the box the women smiled larger at his dazed expression before kissing his other cheek and saying thanks once more before walking back down the street. Blushing and rubbing his cheek while the other held the donut Flash looked down at his feet for a moment thinking that the lady was really pretty before something hit him. He had never gotten her name.

Blake smiled the rest of the way to the police station happy that she had gotten to meet her DC crush The Flash and also equally happy she didn't have a crush on one of the more dangerous DC characters like Ana did on Batman. Blake could help but glance around in her knew excitement as she saw officers talking to each and whispering gossip.

"Did you hear, the Flash stopped by with some common thug?" A male officer said.

"Hmmm, that's odd what's he doing in Gotham?" A female officer asked.

"Seems he's just passing through." The male officer answered.

'So he's already been here?' Blake thought. 'Then again he IS the fastest man alive.' Blake giggled at the slightly perverted thought that crossed her mind. Waving it away absently she watched as Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock talked lugging two boxes between them.

"Commish! I really don't see why we have to clean up after those bat freaks!" Bullock whined pushing his box on top of a shelf. "Can't they clean up after themselves?"

"You know that we need to be thankful for them helping us clean up the streets! And this is just a simple thing we can do that shows that." Gordon answered easily as if they had had the conversation many times pushing his own box on the shelf.

"I know but…" The conversation faded out as the two walked away. Curiosity getting the better of her Blake peeked into the box to see that if was chalk full of Bat toys and weapons. Glancing around the room slowly to see if anyone was watching her Blake quickly snatched a bat a'rang and shoved it into her pocket and sat down at her desk in front of the Commissioner's office to take calls for him. After putting her box of donuts under her desk she subtlety she pulled out her bucket list for super heroes' notepad and check off the boxes next to 'Kiss The Flash on the cheek' and 'Get a Bat a' rang'. "Done" She murmured cheerfully before she started to take calls.

Later after finishing all her work as the Commissioner's secretary Blake started to put together a slide show of information for the new agents that would be coming over from Bludhaven since the serial killer they were trying to catch had crossed city lines. Only picking up the phone every once and a while and writing things down in the Commissioner's schedule nothing could seem to get in the golden eyed girl's zone until a very nice ass planted itself firmly on her desk.

"Not that I don't appreciate nice asses. But I'd appreciate it more if you'd get yours off my desk!" Blake said annoyed and flirting slightly at the same time. When golden eyes connect with warm blue ones Blake froze in shock.

'That's Richard Grayson…as in Batman's ward…as in Nightwing…who tried to kill me last night!' Even though she was screaming internally Blake retained her calm outer image that watched the well-muscled man smile at her flirtatiously as he leaned in a bit more.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen you here pretty, new?" Grayson asked.

Glaring lightly at the Bludhaven officer and guessing what he was here for she snarked, "True I am new but it won't be easy to flirt info out of me if you want some go ask the Commissioner." Jerking her thumb towards the door the two had a stare off until said door opened.

Gordon seeing who was sitting on his secretary's desk smiled, "Good Detective Grayson you're already here! I see you've already met Blake."

"I was not given the pleasantry of a name." Grayson said continuing the stare off with the golden eyed girl.

Blake raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned back in her chair. "You didn't ask for one."

The two continued to stare and glare at each other until Gordon stepped in once more, "Well as you can probably guess you'll be partners on the case along with the forensic scientist from Central City."

Breaking the staring contest Blake asked, "Who from Central?"

Gordon answered, "Wallace West. I here he's a really good scientist."

"He is I've had the privilege to work with him." Grayson said with a grin before smirking at Blake, "I also know him from school so I know how to work best with him."

Blake twitched lightly at the veiled threat of being pushed out of the information loop before standing up and bringing her donuts with her. "Well it's always good to make good first impression so why don't I share my donuts with this Wallace West."

'Though I've already done that this morning.' Blake thought amused watching as Grayson twitched since he knew his friend was weak to food.

Once down in the forensic lab the three stared in shock at the red head who was hugging the machines and kissing them saying they were such beautiful babies.

Blake eyed the body under the lab coat for a moment before murmuring, "That's a nice body Mr. West has." She said in a slight perverse manner eyeing his form.

Grayson froze in shock not use to women ignoring him for what was considered by most women as his little brother like friend. People tended to ignore Wally in favor of him. Straightening up when Wally noticed that they were in the room and was standing in front of them blushing and rubbing at his hair.

"I'm sorry I was like that. It's just the tech here is more new and advance compared to Central and I got excited. I'm Wallace West by the way though you can call me Wally." Wally introduced.

Wally stared in shock at the same women he had seen this mourning and saved standing in front of him. 'Lucky!' He thought as he watched her before she introduced herself as Blake. 'So her name is Blake I wonder if that's her first or her last name. Oh well it suits her!' Smiling happily he watched her pull out that blessed box from this morning.

"Oh please tell me she's going to share those." He thought.

When he heard laughter from the women in question he froze, "Did I say that out loud?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes my new friend you did." Blake muttered in between laughs before presenting him the box in the same manner as this mourning making him blush lightly before taking a donut.

When Grayson went to take a donut Blake jerked the box away. Glaring at her he tried to snatch a donut again only to get danced around. For the rest of the day Grayson chanced after Blake who darted around keeping the box out of his grasp and giving donuts to the Commissioner and Wally until they were all gone.

* * *

Ana sighed her photo shoot had gone well but the interview from before was stressing her out. Deciding she should take a walk Ana told Donnie where she was going before leaving the building walking down the street Ana was out of it not really paying attention to anything before she smacked into something that felt like a wall.

Jerking slightly Clark looked down in shook when he saw a long red haired woman with black tips that he had been looking for walk straight into him and bounce off looking dazed grabbing her to steady her Clark immediately tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

When the woman looked up at him Clark could have sworn that he saw recognition in those eyes before they seemed to widen. "Dude you are so tall!"

Clark chuckled lightly when the woman blushed at her own comment for a minute before clearing her throat.

"I'm…!" She started before he interrupted her.

"Ana the new up and coming model I know I came out her to finish your interview since Louis never finished hers. I'm Clark Kent by the way." He could see that talking about Louis seemed to put out the woman so he just talked for a moment as they walked down the street asking random things somehow the conversation ended up on clouds.

"Well I think that that cloud looks like a bunny riding a unicycle!" Ana declared proudly.

"Nah I think it looks like a fox who got hit by electricity." Clark argued. The two looked at each other and laughed before Clark's face got a bit more serious. "Well in the interview Louis was supposed to ask you who your favorite superhero was."

"Batman!" Ana answered instantly.

Clark looked surprised for a moment before chuckling.

Around the corner from them unknown was a certain billionaire play boy who had just gotten off from work when he heard a certain question. "Oh and is the reason you like Batman because he is the Superhero from your city?" He recognized the voice as Clark's but he didn't know the others glancing around the corner he saw the hard to recognize hair that belongs to the up and coming model from one of his companies. Waiting to see what her answer would be Bruce was shocked.

"No even if I wasn't from Gotham I would like Batman you see he's not like the other heroes that can rely on their powers he's a human just like all of us and can only use his wits and the things he can make. You see he's like a different version of hope from Superman. Superman is the hope that is strong and everlasting it's the hope that will always be there because of its strength and nothing can crush it but Batman…Batman is the hope of the common man it's the hope that is created by a single normal person that fights against the evils of the world all on its own. He represents that even though we are human we can keep trying no matter what and the evil will fall evidentially." Ana replied to the question.

"So you think Batman's better than Superman?" Clark asked interested in the woman's answer. Bruce standing at corner felt his heart move at the next girl's words.

"They are both great people and symbols in their own way but I choose to stand next to Batman more because even though he works so hard in a city full of crime and horror he rarely ever gets thanked and gets used as the center of children's bed time scolding. While Superman is different every kid wants to be Superman people call out to him on the street and thank him but no one does that for Batman and would rather center him for their own troubles and it's not fair. They call him a nut when he's doing everything he can to make sure they can walk home safely at night." Ana ended sadly making Bruce wanted to comfort her in some way for defending him even if it was unknowing.

"I see." Clark said seeing his friend in a new light, "Well I was wondering why don't you like Louis she said you yelled at her to get out?" Clark asked to lighten the mood.

Ana pouted cutely making the invincible super blush before saying, "Louis is an egotistical snob who judges people before she even really knows them."

"She's not that bad…" Clark said trying to defend her.

Ana rounded on him. "Not that bad! She was trying to make me say something so she could write an article about me being not as nice as everyone says I am!"

Clark rubbed his neck knowing it was something his co-worker would do. "Ok maybe she is kinda bad but…"

Completely bull dozing over what he would have said after that Ana blurted out, "We should hang out more often and you should give me a piggy back ride!"

Clark looks at her in shock before blushing heavily. Bruce finally deeming it okay to walk out of his hidden position watched the larger man blushing at the small petite girl and raised a brow. Smiling if not slightly flirtatiously at Ana Bruce walked over to Clark telling him he shouldn't try to outdo the fire trucks.

Grumbling Clark glared lightly at the darker haired man thinking that next time he 'accidently' almost hit Batman with a fire truck. About to retort he stopped to look at the female when a hand came up near his head before going back down to hers then repeating the process on Bruce.

"What is with all the tall people?" Ana cried piteously. Only to squeak in shock when she was swung up and onto Clark's shoulders by Bruce. Feeling his hand glide down her sides she jerked lightly pulling Clark's head closer to her as she got situated on his shoulders cushioning him with her chest making Clark's face beat a red fire truck in color. Bruce just laughed at his friend predicament while Ana watched trying to understand what was going on.

Straightening up after getting used to the new height Ana proudly stated, "Heh I'm tall now!"

Blake showed up watching the scene between her friend and the two men trying to figure out what was going on before giving up and waiting for the friend to decide to acknowledge her.

* * *

Later as the two were inside the hotel that Ana's modeling company had given her to stay at for her shoot. Blake had just barely gotten out of the shower before she was pounced on by a hyper Ana who was waving around the Bat a' rang she had stolen and their outfits.

Once Blake could finally get her friend to calm down she asked her to explain a bit more slowly.

"Ok I want to go out super hero and villain scene hunting!" Ana exclaimed.

"And that is?" Blake asked slowly putting on her costume since Ana was already in her knowing it was pointless to try and say no.

"Well we'll go to fight scene and see if we can find bits of costumes and we'll see if we can go to active fight scenes to see if we can get photos of the supers exposing themselves even though we already know who they are." Ana said excitedly.

Deciding to just go with it at this point Blake pulled on her mask becoming Wayne as Ana put on hers and became Chaos the two snuck out the back and decided to go scene hunting after Wayne demanded her Bat a' rang back.

The two had been scowering the city and had gotten some good pics of some heroes and some items from different scenes before the heard the whoosh of wind. Standing at the entrance to an alley the two turned to look at each other.

"You don't think that's?" Blake asked turning slightly to look behind them.

"That couldn't be…" Ana laughed strained before deadpanning and saying, "Superman's right behind us isn't he?"

"Oh yeah!" Superman answered.

Before the two could even scream the small group heard the squeal of tires as a dark limo drove quickly past the three the door opening and The Parasite jumped out a demented grin on his face tackling Superman. A tanned arm covered in a black suit followed the purple man's jump grabbing the girl's arms and pulling them into the limo with a yelp as it drove into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Whoohoo it's done all 21 pages ugh I think I'm gonna die I was going for 8,000 and I get 10,141 where did that come from? This would have been out sooner but with all the lighting I didn't want to fry my computer when the lights went out so it took three days to write instead of two.**

**Clarifications:**

**1 Haha this is more of an inside joke for **gigi7899 **that she will get is she thinks about it long enough or asks me one of the two**

**2 Alley-lurkers: Their just as they sound their thieves that stand in allies watching for people to come by that would seem like a good target and then attempt to mug them.**

**Please Review and give me feedback! Also the poll is up for pairing check it out!**


	3. Rides, Alliances, and Photos

**A/N: Well hi…You know how I said there might be more updates..? Yeah well probably not though I am going to be writing a lot in the next few weeks, though this is the fault of technology…most likely…I have been trying to get in touch with **gigi7899** for a few weeks or so to write this chapter and I know her phone doesn't like me sometimes and doesn't send my texts sooooo *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and **gigi7899** owns my OC's friend (Ana/Chaos)**

**Warnings: Also there are violence, cussing, people getting slapped around with wedges and bewildered superheroes and slightly deranged OC's. And three-somes, definitely three-somes eventually so if any of those irritate you go elsewhere.**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly co-written with **gigi7899** hence the use of her OC (Ana)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ana and Blake screamed for a moment rolling into the limo before they hung upside down staring at the top of the limo in confusion at what had just happened. When the limo smashed into a pot hole spinning them around so that their faces smashed comically against the window making it so that they could see the fight scene going on behind them.

Blake watched Superman and The Parasite grapple with each other trying to outdo the other. Being pushed under the Parasite, Superman used his powerful legs to launch the Parasite off before he could drain too much power. Spinning he turned to look at the fleeing limo and launched towards it making the two female occupants' eyes bug out and clutch at each other in a hug and scream hysterically.

Ana saw a flash of purple and white when the Parasite launched himself onto Superman's back riding him like a horse before absorbing the energy and powers of the man of steel making the two crash to the crowd and Superman struggle under the Parasite being the last thing they saw before the limo turned the corner.

* * *

During the fight Superman struggled with gritted teeth whoever these new villains were they knew how to get out of situations. It almost seemed as if they lured him around town making him lower his guard when all he saw them doing was collect miscellaneous objects so that he would think they were harmless. He had lowered himself to their level so that he could ask them to come with him to the watch-tower to be questioned so they could clear up this mess when suddenly the Parasite jumped out at him trapping him and allowing them to get away.

'What if it was a diversion so that I would be too weak to help if they pull so type of heist?' He thought growling at himself for his own stupidity or so he thought.

Socking the Parasite in the mouth to over balance him before punching him in the gut Superman feebly, with the remainder of his powers, flew up to towards the power lines the Parasite close behind him and before the purple villain could divert his course Superman dropped in the air making the Parasite float into the power lines shocking himself bad enough to pass out and forget any memories he gained.

Looking back at the road the limo had taken Superman glared, 'There's only one villain I know who rides around in a limo…' He thought agitated.

Turning on his com-link Superman looked up at the few stars seen through the fog covering Metropolis before saying, "We have a problem Batman."

* * *

Back in the limo the two new occupants were both relieved at being able to escape Superman and also irritated at being so roughly taken and shoved into a still moving vehicle. Pulling their faces off the window which were trying to merge with the glass-plastic compound turned around rubbing at their faces trying to get rid of the feeling that their faces had become flat.

Blake was never more grateful for the simple design of her hockey mask since it had given her cushioning and did nothing to cause damage to her. While Ana's mask had horns on it which were slightly bent after making sharp contact with the windows.

Glancing around the limo Ana could see that it was very plush until her eyes landed on the other occupant of the car only to widen in shock when she saw Lex Luthor once more. "Well, we're running into you often enough…" She said annoyance in her voice.

Raising a thinly cropped eyebrow at her Luthor smiled in his superior looking way. "So we have. But I needed to see you ladies and trust me it was not easy to catch you two. I had informants that would tell me of your location only to get there and have another a few miles in one direction or another tell me you were just sited. It was only the fortunate occurrence of Superman that restrained you both long enough for me to…catch up." Luthor sneered lightly when he said Superman's name.

Blake crossed her arms before arching a brow of her own. "What is it exactly that you want from us?"

Leaning towards the two of them Luthor situated his elbows on his knees and linked his fingers in front of his face. "I wish to propose a partnership."

Leaning away from the super villain Blake asked, "Why should we team up? We don't plan on doing anything against the law. We just like collect fanabillia and messing with the heroes."

Looking over to Ana the two tried to have a conversation without talking trying to convey to each other thoughts. Though they were both failing miserably with Ana pulling odd faces but it gave the impression that they were discussing it without discussing it. Finally making a shrugging gesture which Blake knew meant her friend was just saying, "What the heck, go for it."

Turning back to Luthor who had not moved from his position Ana asked carefully, "Could you give more details on what this alliance would be about and how we would gain from it."

Luthor smirked, "A women after my own heart, well as you saw earlier with the Parasite if you choose to alley yourself with us, the villains, we will be willing to help you out and make sure you don't get taken prisoner. Also we don't really care that you won't involve yourselves in illegal activity we just want you to keep on doing what you've been doing, causing chaos. You're distracting the heroes making it easier for us to do things without getting caught as quickly. If you just continue on as you're doing all the villains will work with you if you need a certain object or weapon."

Once again the pair looked at each other but this time they could convey what they were thinking easily. They did not want to deal with the craziness that is the villain side of this dimension it would probably cause them to get hurt if they didn't agree to this deal and it benefited them greatly.

Blake and Ana nodded slowly, "This deal sounds acceptable."

"Good, good, then it's agreed." Luthor said a smirk on his face.

Staring at Luthor for a moment longer Blake said, "Well if you're going to be our villain contact you'll most likely will have to do damage control if we do something to stupid and get ourselves in trouble or our secret seems like it's about to get blown. So Ana what do you think about telling him our civilian it'll help in the long run of him helping us keep them a secret."

Luthor's eyes widened at prospect of getting their secret identities though he had already tried to find them out and had come up with nothing.

Ana looked at Luthor shrewdly for a moment before her eyes went back to normal. "Well since he's not telling us he already knows our I.D.s that means we're doing well at keeping them a secret. But I do agree that it would be better off in the future for him to help keep our I.D.s secret though I am cautious because he's a villain."

Blake shrugged before pulling off her hockey mask and the domino mask under that. 'Better safe than sorry.' She thought.

Smirking at Luthor Blake watched him try to put a name to the face. "I wouldn't try to put a name tag to me I'm just a little nobody who works with the police force in Gotham. You'll probably recognize Chaos over there though." Blake said waving at Ana.

Ana smiled before taking off her head piece her recognizable hair falling around her face. "You're right. I do recognize her. She's the new model of Wayne Corp." Luthor said. Ana smirked happy she was recognized.

Blake leaned back having put at least her domino mask back on in case the limo was attacked thinking more about the big picture while Ana discussed smaller details with Luthor. Muttering to herself Blake said something that caught them other two passenger's attention. "We're going to need a base."

"We could use the shed behind the Old Man's house!" Ana piped up.

Blake just gave her a look before saying, "Chaos it's a shed…"

Ana pouted that her idea had been thrown out so quickly before staring at Luthor curiously when he smirked before saying, "I could help with that." Turning towards his chauffer he knocked on the window making it roll down before giving the address the two women had given him.

The ride seemed to take no time at all for them to arrive at their Gotham house after stopping at an underground garage to trade cars so the Superheroes, namely Batman, couldn't track them.

Old Man Panther was sitting in a rocker on the porch when the jeep pulled up. Glancing up he saw his two new recruits jump out of the car in full costume along with a well-known villain. Raising an eyebrow at this occurrence Panther couldn't care less if his students became villains or heroes as long as they didn't hurt anyone that usually led them to being a hero.

"And what exactly or you two doing?" Panther asked

"Well you see…Blake take it away!" Ana said scratching the back of her head.

Sighing Blake looked up at Panther guiltily, "Well we were getting chased by Superman than Luthor saved us and made a deal with us and is now going to set up a base so that we don't over take your house."

Ana blinked twice, "Huh that was shorter than I thought it would be."

Panther looked at the trio for a moment before shrugging. "Don't really care, as long as nobody dies…on purpose."

The two saluted the elderly man, "Aye, aye, Captain." Snorting Panther walked back to the porch and sat down on his rocking chair and acted like nothing had happened.

"Sooo, how are you going to make our base?" Ana asked

"Easy…with connections." Luthor answered before pulling out his phone and typing in a number waiting for a moment he had a brief chat with someone before hanging up.

The two stared at him for a moment Blake could almost hear the elevator music in the back ground. Opening her mouth to ask a question she froze when a flash of light blinded her. Blinking to get rid of the darkness curling around her eyes she stared down at the boy who looked about twelve with spiked up black hair that looked like horns.

Blake's eyes widened as she saw the deceptively young boy with a brown striped orange furred cat in his arms. Jumping forward Blake grabbed the boy up into a hugged and squealed hugging the boy viciously as he flailed around in shock.

"Unhand me commoner!"

Luthor looked at the person who seemed to be the calmer of the duo start to squeeze the Lord of Chaos to death. "What?"

Ana shrugged, "Klarion is one of her favorite villains."

"Oh." Luthor sighed.

Releasing the boy Blake stared happily as the child-like villain stared back in bewilderment no one reacted to him like that and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Coughing Klarion turned towards the shed eyeing it critically.

"This thing is absolute rubbish." He stated flatly.

"Right." Blake answered.

"Hey!" Ana yelled angrily.

"I can work with it though." Snapping his fingers Klarion stared at the door of the shed for a moment as it shown before turning to them. "There it is done."

"But you didn't do anything…" Ana asked stated.

"It's magic and I did to! When you want to open the shed to just the shed just open the door when you want to open the shed to the base tell it so and it will recognize your voice and let you in. And magic can't be fooled by technology it'll also sense your aura." Klarion stated bored like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Base!" Ana yelled dramatically before flinging the door open with might and screaming in delight at the interior showing a fancy house, bursting into the room she zoomed throughout the whole building screaming the entire time.

"So is this a pocket dimension?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it's a part of mine in the limbo dimension." Klarion stated smugly.

"So this is a pocket dimension in-between two other dimensions?" Blake asked wondering if something like this is what brought them to this universe to begin with.

A giant scream was heard through the base when Ana came barreling back through and snatch up the confused masked female before dragging her into a room. They both gapped in awe at the fanabillia room it was gigantic and held all of the stuff they had already been able to collect along with a new object from Klarion each item was named with what it was, what it did, who it belonged to, and how they got it.

Klarion's said house warming gift and when Ana glanced at him in question he just sniffed at her saying, "Mummy always taught me to come to a new home with a present to not do so would be impolite. And I am NOT going to lower myself to the level of manner-less commoners."

Turning back to Blake Ana started to jump up and down in excitement grabbing Blake's arms and making her jump with her. "Blake this place is perfect!" Ana screamed.

Again Klarion interrupted with a sniff, "Of course I don't do have-baked jobs."

Ana continued ignoring him, "We're going to be able to play so many pranks on the super heroes they won't know what hit them."

"Pranks?" Klarion's eyes widened before a child-like smile lit up his face and he clapped his hands in excitement Teekel sitting on a cushion watching the events. "Oh! I do enjoy pranks! Let me help you prank the commoners!"

With and evil smile Ana rounded on the Lord of Chaos and the two started to plan out things they could do. Luthor watched the on goings while Blake sat next to Teekel near a computer and started to watch the news when he saw the time.

"Well it seems since you two are settled in I need to go busy day tomorrow. Well today…" He said before grabbing Klarion's collar and dragged the Lord kicking and screaming from the dimensional housed base.

A few moments later Blake stood in confusion still watching the door while her brain tried to understand something that had been bugging her for a while.

"What's up Blake?" Ana asked putting down one of the item they had gathered she had been examining.

"We're back in Gotham. How are we supposed to be back in Metropolis for your photo shoot later today and my police duty if we're back in Gotham? Matter a fact how did Luthor drive here so quickly its 48 hours on a BULLET train to get here from Metropolis." Blake asked her brain frying from trying to understand the logic behind that.

Ana just stared blankly at her for a moment before throwing her hands up and a part like she was throwing confetti and whispered, "Magic." Before blinking and a look of dread crossing her face the look of horror was so profound it seemed like she would faint. "MY SHOOT!" she screamed running around in a panic until like Luthor before them grabbed the screaming person's collar and dragged them out.

Jumping into the assigned car for Ana and seeing Paulian drinking mourning coffee and playing with a Rubik cube before Ana pulled herself up to the front seat and started to shake Paulian vigorously. "Drive, Paulian you must drive! If we don't get to that shoot on time! I will not be late and let Louis Lane be able to critique me for it."

"Of course, ma'am." Paulian said evenly and without even looking at the floor pressed down of the gas pedal vaulting Ana into the back windshield for the second time that night and drove like a mad man on caffeine.

Once we were to the underground parking garage near the shoot and Blake was worshipping the ground traumatized from the ride Ana's chauffeur had given them and Ana was giving a good impression of a headless chicken they heard the call of four male voices.

Blake looked up from her worship of the ground and to the left to see the annoyance she had to deal with at work and the cutie from the science lab or the Flash and Nightwing.

"Are you drunk or something Blake? I didn't even think you were legal." Dick teased

"Are you ok?" Wally asked sweetly trying to help the blonde up.

Stumbling slightly Blake glared at Dick. "Haha, Dick. No I am not drunk I'm just sick from a wild car ride since I wasn't hopped up on adrenaline. And thank you Wally you're a dear." Blake smiled before sweeping her hand down his back in a flirtatious manner making the science man blush and the raven scowl.

When Blake stepped away from the two Wally said slightly dazed, "I like her."

Dick snorted, "Yeah cause she's hitting on you."

"I like 'em feisty." Wally said with a smirk before running to catch up with golden eyed woman leaving a seething bat behind.

Ana looking to her right at the call to see the brick wall she had slammed into that had glasses and the suave business man in other words Batman and Superman. Then again you could call them Bruce and Clark.

"Mon ami!" Screamed Ana before she jump tackled Clark only to pout in irritation that he didn't fall over. Climbing upwards so that she reclaimed her spot on Clark's shoulders the gentle giant just smiling the whole time and the bat raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ana asked.

"I'm here to do an interview and take pictures for the Daily Planet." Clark said cheerfully. "I don't know what excuse Bruce has though."

Bruce only smirked before walking up to Ana with a saw flirty smile, "Does a man really need an excuse to come see a beautiful lady."

Both people blushed at his comment except the man of steel was irritated he had been gotten the better of.

"Well on ward my loyal steed!" Ana cried.

Bruce smirked a dirty thought entering his head, "I don't know if you should ride him my dear he seems like such a big horse. You might get cramped in close quarters." Bruce just relished the look of shock and the blush that appeared on Clark's face when he made the dirty joke.

Ana blinked for a moment in shock before holding back a snigger but winked at Bruce before leaning forward and once more hugging Clark's head to her chest except this time she knew she was doing it and was doing it on purpose.

Bruce's grin widened when she asked him. "Whatever do you mean Bruce?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to get hurt if the horse isn't tamed I could always break him in first." Bruce glided his hand over Clark's side making his face go an even darker shade of red at the contact when he couldn't retaliate since he had to hold Ana up.

Right when the two were going to tease him further they were stopped by the appearance of Blake who took in the scene and sighed. "Clark I apologize Ana doesn't understand the concept of personal space."

"It's ok." Clark said slowly as his face returned to its normal color.

Bruce glances over to see his ward standing off to the side with a glare on his face as he watched Wally stay close to Blake. Raising a brow at his boy Bruce questioned him with his gaze. Jerking his head towards where Wally was casually touching Blake Bruce raised his other brow in an 'Oh' gesture before motioning to his own hand that was still lying on Clark's hip without any outward sense of Clark noticing it.

Dick blinked once or twice before a smirk graced his face and he strolled over to his red headed friend and hung lightly on him brushing his hand against Blake a few times till he settled it Blake too far into the conversation to notice.

The two bats smirked at each other before continuing to listen to the conversation as it started to move towards the photo shoot.

* * *

Later as the two women stood in Ana's changing room Ana pushed out her hand in demand. "Give me your bucket list pad."

Blake blinked before handing it over to the red head. Quickly she flipped through the pages before stopping on one and scribbling on it before handing it over. Looking down Blake saw that her 'measure Superman's waist' box was checked off along with a number next to it.

Blake stared in shock before throwing her hands up in anger with a silent scream. Ana stared at her friend with the same inner rage. 'How dare that man have a smaller waist than I do!' She thought innerly fuming.

"How can that man! The man the size of a mountain have a size 20 waist. The perfect model waist is supposed to be 24 and yet he's smaller! Slag him slag him to the pit and back!" Ana shouted before sitting down with a huff.

Blake only stared down at her bucket list seriously considering chucking it at Clark's head after dipping it in Krytonite. "So what are we going to be doing tonight anyway? Your shoot ends today so we can go back to Gotham and break in the new the base."

"Well I think the best prank AND the best way to stir up some trouble would be to show the head honcho's of the Justice League that we know who they are." Ana said with a smirk

"So the big seven?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, but first on my list is Batman and Superman, I really can't stand that, that man has such a tiny waist we always made remarks about it being girly and tiny, but damn." Ana said crushing some fan mail she had been reading.

"Well the best way to show Superman would be to take pictures of him changing outfits. He does it out in the open and not really in secluded spots." Blake commented seriously thinking about how they were going to uncover the Superheroes.

Ana smirked before saying while wiggling her brows, "Oh, so we get to be voyeurs soon, hmmm? Does that mean we can follow him home too?"

Blake rolled her eyes before hitting her friend lightly on the head. "He doesn't actually change cloths he just takes off his suit though how he keeps his cape from bunching up under his cloths is a mystery to me. Also once we take the pictures we can put them on his window and use that Superman duct tape to make sure it stays."

Ana laughed lightly rubbing her hands together with an evil glint in her eyes before their door burst open and Donnie walked in not even glancing up from his phone. The surprise of someone burst in as they had made Ana scream in fright startling her manager enough to drop his phone.

As the door had closed after Donnie's entrance this time it was thrown open with enough force to knock it off its hinges as four battle ready men rushed into the room. Bruce and Dick pouncing on Donnie with grim looks on their faces while Clark and Wally got in front of the two girls trying not to look at them in case they were not decent.

"Who are you and why did you come in here!" Dick demanded harshly.

Donnie tried to stammer out a reply only whimpering when more pressure was laid upon him for not answering quickly enough.

Bruce glanced up at the ceiling in the women's direction. "Are you ok, and decent?" He queried.

"Yes we're decent and yes we're ok. Also you can let Donnie up he's my manager. I wasn't expecting him to burst in as suddenly as he did so it caught me off guard." Ana said slowly hand over her heart to calm her pulse rate.

The four men finally looked at the two and sighed in relief to see they weren't harmed before climbing off the now known manager and giving him an apologetic look.

Blake was then besieged by Dick who happily manhandled her by picking her up by her shoulders so that she hovered over the ground cheerfully saying, "Well we need to go be security guards. See you all later!"

All that was heard was the irritated screaming off the blond cop as she was dragged out. Wally only smiled saying he needed to make sure Blake didn't kill Dick before following after them. Bruce smiled pecking Ana on the cheek telling her good luck and he'd be in the front row if she needed him.

Clark was the last to leave who slowly picked up the discarded door with a slight blush to his face, "Sorry about your door."

Ana only waved him off an amused expression on her face from the days happenings so far and with the night she had planned it would still had more to be entertaining.

* * *

The shoot was going off without a hitch a few small time crooks had tried to break in only to be taken down by a sniggering raven or an angry blond.

The peace and smoothness of the shoot lasted till a meta-human crook decided to play her hand at invaded the scene.

Ana almost yelped in shock as she was walking down the strip in the new fall collection when lightning bounced onto the ground around her making her stumble back and land with a yelp unable to move as well as normal in a dress.

Watching as the lightning condensed into a fairly recognizable blue toned woman. Ana heard Blake yell, "Livewire." 'She's one of Superman's most irritating villains, but with Clark her it seems we'll be getting those photos earlier than we thought."

Blake watched as the four men she had started to call friend tried to blend in with the crowd before scurrying over to a secluded spot so that they might change costume to help with the situation. Jumping after their broad chest thin waisted target Blake waved her camera at Ana who got the message sneaking around a distracted Livewire who was blasting energy bolts at the fleeing guests.

Jumping off the stage Ana booked it over to Blake where they hid in a cloths rack and watched as Clark dramatically undressed so that he could become Superman while snapping pictures all the while. "Does he really need to be so theatrically when doing this?" Blake asked amused

After waiting a moment and not getting an answer she glanced over to see her friend undressing Clark now Superman with her eyes though those skin tight suits don't leave much to the imagination. Ana snatched the camera from Blake and grinned down at the photos. "I'm keeping some off these for my more private collection."

While the two were admiring and deleting photos they were unaware of the presence sneaking up upon them.

"Whatcha' two doen?" Ask a voice that screamed New York accent.

Glancing behind them the two both thought, 'Crap', when they saw the forgotten villain.

"Hiden from little old me? Ya hurt ma feelens sweeties." Livewire said with a grin before throwing them out of the cloths rack.

Landing with a thud the two grunted before standing up swiftly and standing in a defensive posture, Blake in front of Ana due to her being properly clothed for a fight.

Blake pulled out her stun gun since Dick had taken her actual gun early only to look at it in irritation. Yeah a lightning weapon on a lightning user that works. Blake was going to kill Dick when she saw him later.

"Sweetcheeks I don't think that'll work. Though if you want to juice me up go right ahead." Livewire said smirking before firing a laser blast knocking Blake back into the wall with a crack.

Blake laid in the rubble with a groan body in shock from the impact and not yet feeling the pain her mind quietly telling her the many ways she could kill Dick later.

Ana watched her friend get blasted into a wall and growled at the white spikey haired villain.

"Don't be growling at me princess." Livewire said with a sharp grin before sending a bolt at Ana.

Ana dodged the bolt barely before nailing the woman hard in the face with one of the chairs nearby. Livewire flew a bit from the attack and turned back towards the model and snarl on her face as she wiped her bleeding lip. "All right princess you asked for it." Charging up a larger volt and sending it shooting towards the model.

When Ana tried to dodge a second time she tripped. Spinning her head around in shock she stared at the object that literally had not been there two seconds ago. It hadn't mentally she told herself to check the video footage because she knew that, that piece of rubble had not been there before.

'This universe sucks.' She had time to think before being sent flying through the air to crash into her just recovering friend struggling to pull herself out of the wall.

The two groaned as they watched their cloths and some of their flesh sizzle from the after effects of the lightning. Blearily the watched the once again too late to save them superheroes show up and beat the stuffing out of Livewire before the cops showed up put her in a rubber suit and took her away.

The four heroes stared at the hole in the wall with some dread looking for movement form their female civilian companions when they saw a twitch. Moving with the speed of the damn escaping sunlight or a speedster and a Kryptonian, Superman and the Flash bolted to the pile of rubble pulling off blocks of concrete and other random items. Batman and Nightwing running though slower faster than a normal person could immediately started to assist until they saw the slightly charred bodies of their companions.

"Ana!" "Blake!" They cried in shock at the amount of damage the two took. Usually whenever they had a fight even if the civilian got hit it was only minor damage but these two seemed as if they had touched a live power line.

Ana who was being helped up by Batman fuzzily poked Superman in the chest. "How do ya know our names."

The four heroes froze and looked down and around trying to find anything to make the conversation change from its current topic.

"Are you two ok?" Flash asked concerned about the state of his friend and friend's friend.

That question seemed to distract Blake as she swatted away Nightwing's hand as he tried to assist Flash with helping her up. "I will be ok once I ring Dick's neck!" Blake screeched in anger making Nightwing flinched.

"Hey took away my fucking gun and only left me my fucking stun gun! My STUN gun! A fucking stun gun doesn't work on a villain like Livewire. Mother trucker said that I didn't NEED it…well I sure as fuck needed it earlier." Flash flinched at the amount of times Blake said fuck considering how much she hated to cuss.

Ana glanced over at her friend smiling, "She's fine if she's plotting murder."

Blake turned to look at the model before smirking. "Hey Ana, she fried your hair." Pulling up a piece of blackened and crispy hair for Ana to see.

Ana stared at her hair in shock before springing to her feet with a cry only stopping when Blake held her back. "I'll kill her! How dare she mess up my hair! I'll kill her!"

The heroes could only watch at the odd behavior presented by the women.

Once Blake had calmed Ana down who was furiously brushing her hair she finally looked around and really took in that her two favorite heroes were in front of her and her fan mode took over making her smile and run over to the Flash hugging fiercely.

The Flash jolted in shock from the sudden contact before smiling and then laughing hugging Blake back and spinning her around so that her feet no longer touched the ground.

Ana blinked over at her friend before really taking in Batman before she tackled him hugging his waist and telling him how much she admired him and how much she liked him and kept going while the head Bat only absorbed the information with a gloating look at the red and blue alien superhero.

Nightwing watched Blake with a slack jawed look. 'No! She cannot like him in and out of costume that is not fair. You're supposed to either like the person in the costume or the person without the costume you don't like both that's the rule. People who like Batman don't like Bruce. People who like Clark don't like Superman. People who like Nightwing don't like Dick. Which I might add Blake is one of those people which means by logic she should like Nightwing…me! She should not like both Flash and Wally this does not work!' He thought furious

Finally after being spun into nausea Blake spun around with a goofy grin before falling into Nightwing's arms a smile on her face cuddling into him. 'Though,' he thought, 'This is good too.'

Superman was having a similar problem. 'Stop hanging onto Batman right this instant!' He thought as if he could will Ana to remove herself and come over to him. Though as if Batman had read his mind he pulled Ana in closer who only smiled bigger at the caped man telling him about all the things he did that she found awesome.

Superman growled, 'Why do women always go for the dark types?' He thought sadly before jerking in shock and blushing when he felt soft lips kiss his cheek and he looked down to see Ana smiling up at him and Batman glaring at him. 'Though I guess being the nice guy has perks.' He thought happy now that he had gotten a kiss while Batman had only gotten a hug.

When the sound of reporters stampeding into the room jolted the heroes out of their stupor making them run or fly from the room only to come back later in their civilian clothes.

"Ana, Blake are you all right?" Dick called only to stop chilled when he felt golden eyes on him.

"Dick Grayson you better run if you value your life." Blake muttered harshly before bolting towards the raven haired man a piece of pipe from the ceiling in her grasp.

* * *

After the duo had been checked out at the hospital and been told that their burns were not to severe and took some burn cream the two said good bye to the four men before getting into their assigned vehicle telling Paulian to drive to Gotham only to tell him to turn back and drive them to Clark's Ana accidently forgot to give him something.

Once they got to the apartment they told Paulian he could go home Clark would take them home later the thing they needed to give him would take a while because they needed to discuss something with him too.

Glancing around the two saw a window washer lift making them smirk as they grabbed some of the uniforms and headed into a local diner to change. Coming out in full pale blue uniform along with bell boy hat the two smirk climbing onto the window washing lift and worked their way up until they were a floor or two under Clark's or Superman's it's debatable.

"Why are we stopping here?" Ana asked.

"Because if we go up this thing and don't at least wash a few windows it'll be suspicious." Blake answered scrubbing at a difficult spot on her side of the window.

Once they had worked their way up to the heroes window they scrubbed it clean before duct taping the package of pictures onto the window with the little note saying. "We Know~ C &amp; W"

Lowering the lift back to ground floor the two high fived before pulling off the outfits in one smooth motion showing their costumed underneath.

Chaos grinned over at Wayne in a Cheshire way. "So what should we do now?"

"Well you said that Superman and Batman are at the top of the list and we just busted Superman now it's Bat stalking time." Wayne said her eyes covered by the domino mask underneath the hockey one somehow still suggesting mischief.

"Delightful." Chaos replied before smiling wider. "And I know just how to do it. Let's turn on the Bat signal and see how long it takes for him to figure out it's a prank."

Wayne clapped slowly before saying, "We have nothing better to do."

* * *

After creating their plan for the prank the two stalked a hero long enough to find one of the zeta-beam tubes. Typing in that they wanted to go to Gotham near the main police h.q. the beam loaded up and shot them across the country to land wobbly out of a new zeta-beam tube and onto Gotham ground.

"Well ow! My molecules did NOT like being pulled apart than forced back together! And how did we not trip any alarms." Chaos said with a huff pulling herself a long using the wall after they climbed out of the phone booth.

"One, heroes don't expect you to find the tubes so they don't put a bunch of security on them. Two, because we didn't try to access the Watchtower which is the only one that has any form of security clearance it didn't set off any of the alarms. Though it will show up on their mainframes that the zeta-tubes were used." Wayne answered.

Chaos sniggered, "I wonder how long it'll take them to figure out that we're using them like a taxi service."

Wayne shrugged, "Long enough. Now we got ta go!"

Both girls started to run down the alley smiling the whole time not being able to wait to see Batman's face.

* * *

Later as the giant beam of light shot into the air both pranksters hid behind a wall laughing it up as they watched the Bat march around an irritated look on his face, or more irritated than normal.

The two could not stop laughing and it took everything they had not to allow the hero to hear them laughing at his predicament.

"What's so funny?"

The two unable to speak due to their silent giggles raised shaking arms from their laughter and pointed towards the Bat and the head of police glaring at the Bat signal as they tried to figure out what was wrong with it and why it wouldn't turn off.

After laughing a moment longer the two froze. Someone had asked them something meaning someone had found them and most likely knew that they were the ones that turned on the back signal. Both females thought frantically, 'Don't let it be a cop.'

When they turned around and stared like deer in head lights. Behind them stood a wickedly smiling Joker and his sidekick/partner Harley Quinn both of which were staring at them with odd looks on their faces.

"Crap, I wish it was a cop now." Wayne said sullenly.

"To bad, so sad." Joker mocked in a sing song voice before pointing at the two girls and said, "Get 'em Harles!"

"Right away Mr. J." Harley saluted before pulling out her giant rubber mallet with a grin bringing it down with a crack on the two girls' skulls.

* * *

When the two girls woke up again they found themselves chained to chairs staring at the Joker on his throne in his fun house with Harley sitting on the arm of the chair with her hyenas sniffing at their feet with demented giggles.

"Now that you two are awake I wanted to tell you a few rules about working in Gotham. After hearing the news that you two were going to be pranksters from old Lexy I knew I had to take it into my own hands to make sure you both know the rules around here." Joker said.

"One, I am the main trouble maker around here. If Batman starts ignoring me for you I'll end you." The last part said with such a dead pan expression and a serious face the two gulped in fear.

"Two!" He said cheerfully. "Your pranks can not upstage my jokes! As I am the Prince of Clowns and three if you're going to set off a prank tell me first so I can set up a heist around it." Joker said with a grin. "Am I clear?"

The two nodded before Joker jumped out of his chair happily yelling, "Wonderful!" Pulling out a knife from his sleeve the two yelped as he came barreling towards them flinching when the knife was brought down and only cut their binds off.

The Joker grinned at their fearful expressions before turning to Harley.

"Harley! Escort these two new trouble makers home, would you?" He asked

Saluting the man Harley smiled dreamily, "Of course Mr. J!" Before bouncing over to the still frozen women and started to drag them off to the pink convertible.

Once the two girls were in the car and had gotten over the shock they were quite happy to converse with the Harley Quinn after telling her their address.

"So you like working for the Joker?" Chaos asked

Harley turned her head from traffic silently to give the Viking like women a huge grin. "Yep! Mr. J is the best!"

"Do you really hate Batman or do you just hate him because Joker hates him?" Wayne asked curious.

Steering the sports car one handed Harley tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner a slight pout on her face. "Not really I guess but he's a meanie he always gets the way of my puddin'. And he always chases us in that Bat mobile of his for no reason we could just be driven along and he'll show up and try to arrest us when we haven't even done anything."

Harley said agitated throwing her hands up before taking the wheel once more to dramatize what she said. Turning her head slightly she pointed to the sports car next to the. "Just like that!" Before taking a double take and screaming at the sight of the Batman mobile driving right next to them.

Chaos and Wayne stared at the Bat mobile in awe while also drooling over the pretty car.

The lid slid back over the driver's seat showing Batman himself staring angrily at the three before yelling, "Pull over Harley I'm taking the three of you in!"

Harley's New York accent hiked up as she turned the car viciously yelling, "Not in this life time pall."  
The two held onto the car screaming in shock as they fish tailed so hard to take a corner Chaos' mask almost flew off.

Turning in their seat they watched the Bat mobile do the same and start to flip trash cans as it came roaring towards them.

"Harley…he's gaining on us." Chaos muttered.

With a disgruntled expression Harley took another sharp corner knocking the two back seat passengers into each other grunting in impact. "I know, I know don't get your nickers in a twist." She grumbled.

"Hey, Wayne see that bag in the back." She asked.

Looking down and trying to steady herself as she was tossed around and dodging flying object one of which was an irritated Catwoman which she had to duck when the lady tried to scratch at her while she flew over the convertible and landing on the Bat mobile making it swivel and turn before crashing in his inability to see.

"Ah," Wayne snorted at seeing the Bat mobile crash, "Yes…I have it here." She said quietly.

"When that hot shot Bat gets up again from his crash in his fancy dancy motor cycle I want you to turn around holding the orange bog red button towards you and punch it. Chaos you get the blue box red button towards you and punch it." She shouted dodging the pedestrians like and train race car driver.

Pulling out said boxes the two saw the big red button and turned them towards themselves while turning so their back was to the front of the sports car.

When the roar of the motor cycle came from in front of them the three women screamed as Batman drove towards them like a mad man.

As he drove over the car's hood the hyenas in the front seat snapping at his cape before he hit the pavement once again U-turned and drove after them.

"We're going to die." Wayne said plainly while Chaos laughs like a lunatic.

"We're not dead yet!" Harley screamed with a mad smile on her face while driving towards the docks. "Now push the red button!"

"Aye aye presedentey!" Wayne and Chaos yelled before punching the buttons cracking them when nothing happened. "Um Harley the buttons seemed to be jammed." Wayne said plainly as Chaos started to chant, "Death is near! We're going to die!"

Harley drove towards the dock with a mad smile on her face before pulling out a bazooka and shooting at Batman making the Bat cycle skid across the ground and throw Batman off with a crash before the convertible sunk into the water and the three girls with it as they got sucked down into a current.

Surfacing in the sewers of Gotham once more Chaos whined, "Why do we always end up in sewers?"

"I don't want to hear you complaining this is the second leather jacket I have ruined I need to water proof these things."

Still holding the boxes they heard a sound like a whopper cushion going off before two inflatable miniature popped up one a boat and the other a medium size float ring.

"Well tooties it seems ta be late and I need to get back to Mr. J. I hope you can get home from here." Harley said with a smile before taking the blue inflatable boat and started off down the tunnel taking a left at the crossroad.

The other two just let the sewer pull them a long before climbing onto the glow in the dark floaty ring. Sighing tiredly the two leaned against each other tired back to back on the floaty ring since it was so small for the both of them. Wayne was facing the way they had come Chaos facing forward when she heard the sound of rushing water.

"Oh no…" Chaos said.

"Don't tell me we're going to go over that huge sewer water slide again." Wayne said with a groan.

"Yep!" Chaos said.

"Snakes and large waterfalls at the bottom?" Wayne asked remembering their first encounter.

"Most likely." Chaos said plainly if not apologetically.

Sighing the two looked up at the ceiling of the sewer wondering if the rulers of this universe hated them. "Bring it on." They said together before screaming as they were thrown down the edge.

Laughing a bit insanely when the pair pulled themselves off the soggy ground at the end of the slide right near their house before slowly crawling like drunken children towards their base. Wayne slammed her head against the door mumbling, "Base."

Before Chaos lifted her hand weakly off the ground pulling the knob and they crawled into their fancy house to stare at Klarion blearily as he looked at them with a huge smile on his face.

"You must tell me of your advances in making Chaos this night!" Klarion said happily.

Wayne sunk to the floor with a groan foot still propping the door open pulling her bucket list out a feeble checking off the boxes. 'Ride in Luthor's limo' 'Ride in Joker's convertible' Wayne remembering Catwoman almost attack her made a side note to make sure she could the item that involved Catwoman later 'Have a cat fight with Catwoman.' Chaos was holding herself up with shaking arms saying, "All I can say kid before I pass out is it was an intense day." Before she too slumped to the floor leaving a bewildered Lord of Chaos staring at them.

* * *

**A/N: Done. 18 pages 8,385 words.**

**I totally made the OC's perverts in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed my suckish attempt at writing accents.**

**Clarifications: NONE**

**Poll:**

**Well so far a few people have voted and it seems that people like threesomes…pft.**

**Please Review and give me feedback! Also the poll is up for pairing check it out!**


	4. Cats, Trips, and Murders

**A/N: Soooo I bet you all dislike me since I didn't live up to my pledge of atleast one chapter a month last month but never fear look bigger chapter. Though not as care free as most it has flufflies and serial killers…is that a good thing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and **gigi7899** owns my OC's friend (Ana/Chaos)**

**Warnings: Also there are violence, cussing, people getting slapped around with wedges and bewildered superheroes and slightly deranged OC's. And three-somes, definitely three-somes eventually so if any of those irritate you go elsewhere. DEAD PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly co-written with **gigi7899** hence the use of her OC (Ana)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Once again the two women woke up groggily to the screaming of an alarm near their head. Blinking open blue-green and gold eyes they blearily blurrily at the blurry red and black figure in front of them.

Ana flinched at a wet rough tongue dragged itself across her face. Eyes crossing to try and see the offending thing that had dared to lick her. Focusing on the orange cat with brown stripes and red eyes Ana's only thought was, 'Oh, fuck…cat fur!'

Pulling back violently Ana rubbed at her eyes vigorously sneezing uncontrollably as small cat hairs danced around her tickling her nose and invading her mouth every time she weezed in breath to sneeze it back out violently. Eyes turning red from the tears running down her face and her continuous rubbing Ana clutched at her throat trying to get air into her lungs and failing miserably as the now dubbed 'evil' cat stared at her with a amused glint as the human before her started to gasp painfully on the floor.

Blake stared for a moment at the rolling mass of skin with red and black hair not really understanding why her friend was screaming at Teekel with blood shot eyes and gagging. 'Teekel…' Blake thought hazily, 'Teekel is a cat…Ana is allergic to cats…oh…OH!'

Scrambling up and trying to knock the haze out of her system Blake grabbed Teekel and threw her out the open door to the living room where the two had collapsed the night/morning before then grabbed a small hand vacuum turning it on vacuuming all the fur around Ana. The two women stood their staring at each other for a moment Blake still hazy from sleep when a nasally voice bounced through the room.

"WHY, did—you throw Teekel?!" Klarion asked with a huff.

The two girls looked at him frazzled one thinking about how to murder the ball of fur in the dark haired child's arms. The other wondered why the child was still here.

"Um-well Ana is allergic to cats and Teekel was getting fur all over her.

Klarion blinked slowly, "Mortals can be allergic to cats?"

They both nodded while Ana stared suspiciously at Teekel who almost seemed to be grinning at Ana before jumping out of the Chaos Lord's arms and ran at the stunned women a look of horror growing on her face before darting backwards with a scream and waving arms.

Quickly Ana darted to the left and scurried out of the room the orange and black cat followed quickly behind her. Klarion watched the exchange with a grin, "Ah, Teekel truly knows how to cause chaos in the morning. I will have to treat her later. Also does your roommate understand that she has work in an hour or two?" He asked almost politely but the evil laughter could be heard under the tone.

Blake listened to a high pitched screech from the other side of the inter-dimensional house. "I think she just released that."

Ana came dashing through the house tears of frustration and distress pouring from her eyes as she sprung at Blake and clutched onto her shoulders. "Bla—ke! I look awful and if Bruce or Clark see me they're going to think I'm ugly cause I'm splotchy and red and ug—ly!"

Blake just stared down at her crying and hiccupping friend wondering what she should do since though these breakdowns were often most of the time they were unfounded but looking at her friend now covered in rashes and hives from the cat fur and cat dandruff Blake was wondering more if she should take her friend to the hospital instead of patching her up enough for work.

"How about this—you go take a quick but through shower to get rid of the cat dandruff then soak in the bath for a half hour I'll have your clothes, food, and car waiting for you that way you don't have to scramble to get done on time and most of the hives and patchiness will have gone away." Blake stated calmly trying to send her own calmness to her friend.

It seemed to be working when shiny blue-green eyes looked up at her before stammering out. "Really?"

"Yes," Blake answered, "Now get to it." Pushing the red-head in the direction of the bedrooms and to the private bathrooms Blake sighed before rolling her shoulders and popping her back. "Let's get to it."

"I'd like my eggs pouched with two slices of toast golden brown with a pinch of cinnamon on them."

Blake blinked at the statement before turning her head to look at the Chaos Lord she had forgotten was there who was looking back at her with a calm expression while petting his cat. Not even wanting to rack up the energy to try and argue Blake just waved her hand in a 'follow me' gesture.

Later after Blake had delivered Ana's clothes and food to her Ana flew out of the house in her normal rushed and excited manner only just barely waving goodbye to Klarion and Blake.

Smiling to Paulian Ana reclined in the back of the taxi limo hybrid that her chauffer loves to drive so much. Pulling up to Wayne Models Ana popped out of the hybrid before Paulian could even open his own door making the blond man shake his head with a smile at the daily occurrence. He remembered on the first day he had opened the door for his new employer the red head had pulled a face before pulling his down to her level and telling him to NEVER open the door for her again because it was creepy.

He had just blinked before stoically saying it was part of his job to do so and he would continue to try and open the door for her as long as she employed him. Ana had scrunched up her face before declaring that it would be a race then to see who was fastest. Most of the time she ended up winning by hugging the car door but he had pulled out a few tricks of his own and made sure to get one over on her every once in a while if only to seem like he was still trying to open the door for her.

Rolling down the window quickly Paulian tipped his hat up at stared after the retreating model. Who quickly looked back at him before sticking her tongue out and snickering waving her hand, which he replied to in turn with his own hand before sighing a slight chuckle escaping him as he smiled before wishing his employer a good day if only in his mind.

Ana was not having a good day so far. The day had started out fine only to hear as she was coming into her dressing the room the most irritating and annoying voice that is VERONICA GOLDMAN (A/N: I apologize if the last name is already used somewhere in the DC franchise I was unaware.)

A "6'2" woman with long brunette hair with golden streaks running through it cat green eyes with milk chocolate skin or tanned skin just like Blake. The woman could be considered an exotic a beauty all Ana saw was a cold hearted lioness on the prowl for men with money.

Everyone knew the woman's reputation for playing coy with men as if she was perusing them before suddenly giving them the cold shoulder making the men pursue her because of the hot-cold personality. Finally once the men has been successfully caught, in other words has asked her out with grand showmanship, she then goes out with them until she either tires of the man himself or the gifts he buys her. All together the woman was nothing but a gold-digger but everyone still seemed to love her so.

Veronica was the top model in the company for their age group and saw Ana as a threat due to her quick walk down the run way to fame so she set out to newbie-crush her. A term Ana had learned about quickly as she made her scene in the modeling world, where models who already had a steady standing in the modeling world would crush new promising models so that their position in the world of beauty and fashion would not be shaken.

Ana hated Veronica with a passion since the woman had tried to sabotage her many times only to be thoroughly thwarted by either Ana's manager or an intimidating Blake who would be standing guard nearby.

Currently as Ana walked towards her private dressing room for the shoot, they were walking a runway to show off the new Fall-Halloween brand the highly desired fashion designer Lawna Laang (A/N: Sorry if I spelled her name wrong.) was producing, she heard Veronica through the door of the communal models dressing room. The one she would have to go through to get to her private room.

" I can't BELIEVE that upstart Ana Destro would steal my spotlight for this walk. I mean PA-LEASE she can't even walk down the stage correctly. She doesn't even have any hips she just hypnotizes all the guys with those gigantic melons she calls boobs. I bet their not even real and that she got implants to make up for the fact she's so short. I mean everybody KNOWS you have to be at least be "5'11" to be a model. Why would anyone even think about hiring that shrimp if she wasn't selling her body for it. I would TOTALLY take her down a peg if she didn't have that pathetic dog of a manager…What's his name again? Ronnie, Bonnie, oh I know! Konnie! Yeah that's right if that pathetic manager Konnie which no self respecting model would hire wasn't always with her I would TOTALLY take her down. Plus that weirdo female guard she has with her sometimes. You know the one who has the tan like me, which is totally fake I saw the tan lines and let me tell you they were HORRENDOUS~, white-blondish hair, totally dyed and it looks so bad on her I could pull it off better, and don't get me started on those eyes I mean re—ally gold?..."

Ana was beyond twitching in anger as she heard the twiggy model rant on and on about her but she started to seethe when Veronica started in on her manager. Breathing in calmly and quickly to calm herself down Ana almost heard herself control snap would the words about her friend started up.

'That's it!' She thought in her mind before slamming the door open murder in her eyes turning them more green then blue.

The smiling and laughing models froze at the entrance of the model they had been talking bad about watching as she advanced through the room sneering at the ones who had frozen or back off after being caught before turning her blood thirsty gaze on the person that filled her with anger.

The cat-green eyes stared in shock before narrowing with a smirk before saying, "Oh, what a surprise if it isn't the great Ana Destro coming to join us commoners. Did you lose your private room? I'm so sorry."

Ana twitched violently before jabbing a finger harshly into the taller woman's stomach who was anything but sorry if anything she was smug. "Now listen hear you over fed weasel. One, to get to MY PRIVATE dressing room I have to go through this. You know if you haven't noticed the big yellow star on that door over there with my name on it. Though I wouldn't put it past you considering you have the most isty bitsy attention span when it doesn't concern you."

Jabbing her harshly again Veronica was pushed back a step. A little bit of fear entering Veronica's eyes, making Ana smirk in glee on the inside as she dug her finger farther into her stomach. "Two! My manager's NAME IS DONNIE! Not Ronnie, not Bonnie, and definitely not KONNIE! He is a great manager and makes sure that I don't get dragged down by my own ego like SOME people."

Now Veronica was backed against the wall a bruise forming where Ana's finger was digging viciously into her stomach. At this point the taller woman looked absolutely terrified of the "5'3" bundle of seething anger in front of her. "And lastly and the MOST important you fake piece of skin is that Blake is awesome and everything about her is natural unlike some people and you BETTER NOT make fun of her because she pulls something off that you would NEVER be able to do in an awesome way. And those tan lines there from working outside daily cleaning up the streets of Gotham as a police agent so I wouldn't diss her unless you feel like you don't need the Gotham Police protecting you on your way home, especially with the Bloody Stalker on the prowl!"

The room fell silent at the name of the mass murder that had been stalking the area leaving a trail of blood in his wake, hence the name. The man had struck every major town except Metropolis the known body count was up to 25 but the number of victims was closer to fifty.

The man was cunning and was known for stalking his victims getting in real close over and over breaking into apartments, safehouses, mansions till the victim knew nowhere was safe. The constant paranoia drove the victims mad so that they would run scream but when they ran they ran straight into the waiting arms of their murder that would either kill them with a quick slash to the throat or torture them endlessly until their bones were bled dry and a silently screaming corpse was all that was left.

Veronica stared in horror due to what the other model had said shivering in terror watching as the red head glared at her once more before walking to her room and slamming the door. As the other models swarmed her trying to comfort and take comfort from her Veronica glared furiously at the door, she would get even.

Ana was suspicious there was no other word for it and who was she suspicious of, Veronica that's who. The woman had been acting strange since the altercation in the dressing room. Ana wanted to believe she had finally knocked some humility into the pig-headed woman but it was too good to be true. So instead with a cautious eye Ana watched the woman as she fussed at her dresser saying that she had picked something that would not make her figure look good.

Ana rolled her eyes didn't the skinny woman understand that Lawna Laang was the one who picked who wore what so the more she complained about her clothes the more she was insulting their fashion designer who could kick her off the shoot in a nanosecond?

'Obviously not…' Ana thought with glee as she watched Lawna Laang pass through the modeling room door making the room quiet in hushed awe except for the great screeching that Veronica was making about her clothes.

Lawna's lips pursed in annoyance before clapping her hands loudly, "Okay girls when you get out onto that shoot I want you to smile and strut your stuff just make sure you're not to showy I do need to make a profit off this line and for those who don't appreciate my clothes can always leave."

Lawna was looking straight at Veronica who had frozen up when she turned around to see who was clapping and seemed to wilt because of the sharp words.

'Serves you right.' Ana thought with glee some of her inner glee most have shown in hers eyes because cat green eyes glared at her with venom before smiling like a cat that saw a plump and slow canary. Now sea-green eyes stared with more suspicion, 'She's definitely up to something…but what she wouldn't ruin the show would she just for revenge. Well we'll just have to be cautious.

Soon the fashion show was underway and the models were up and down the runway showing off the clothes they were wearing and of course their bodies.

"Next up we have Veronica Goldman, wearing a new costume out on the market for all you Halloween helpers. It is the Egyptian Mummy with traditional headdress and of course bandages, though I promise these wraps are not thousands of years old." Lawna joked as Veronica prowled down the runway.

"Last and certainty not least with the finest work of the show we have Ana Destro wearing my newest edition, Madam Red, with glorious red satin carefully cut to hug your curves just right, thigh high slit to make all the men drool and a dashing hat with snow white feathers tucked into a blood red bow pulled down mysteriously over your eyes. The Madam Red dress will capture the attention of others where ever you go!" Lawna said with a flourish waving in the direction of Ana who came slowly down the run way towards the apex as Veronica mirrored her only opposite almost stormed down the run way but trying to pout in a graceful manner.

Ana smiled secretively happy that Veronica hadn't done anything so far when suddenly she felt her balance shift as she was falling forward. Gasping she glanced down quickly enough to see the bandage wrapped stiletto heel of Veronica's foot.

'Damn! I knew she would do something but to trip me on stage on an important show?! Bitch!' Ana thought furiously as she started to fall off the stage and into the screaming crowd only to land on a solid but warm surface, 'I hope I didn't hurt anyone…' Ana thought.

Raising her head to apologize only to freeze after looking into amused steel blue eyes. 'Bruce!? What's he doing here?!' Ana squeaked in her head a blush coming to her face to rival her clothes.

The dark haired man chuckled before saying, "If I didn't know any better Ms. Ana I would say you just fell for me. But in all seriousness I do own this model company I need to show my handsome face everyone once in awhile." He chuckled before wrapping his arms securely around her waist bringing her closer to the man and more into a sitting position then the one where she had been draped across his lap.

Ana squeaked again covering her face with her hands mortified that she had said it out loud instead of in her head. Peeking out from between her hands at the smirking man she pouted irritated that he was making fun of her before getting an idea. Leaning forward quickly she peeked him on the cheek before cheekily saying, "My hero, you always know how to catch a damsel in distress."

Bruce blushed lightly touching his cheek making Ana grin before a flash of a camera made the two blink breaking eye contact to look towards where the light had come from only to see Louis Lane grinning like a Cheshire cat and Jimmy happily welding the camera at them taking picture after picture.

"Oh, ho ho~" Louis said, "Do I smell romance in the air?" Her grin widened further when Bruce pulled Ana closer with a frown on his face. "Or was it just coincidence she fell into your waiting arms Bruce." Louis continued.

A scoff of annoyance from the left made the group turn to see a very disgruntled Clark. "It was only a coincidence she fell on Mr. Wayne after all I was right next to him she very well could have fallen on me." He almost seemed to grit out his last words and looked like he was almost pouting though it came off very well as a frown. "Though everyone could see that Ms. Goldman tripped you off the runway." Clark said annoyance in his tone as he looked towards the catwalk to see Lawna berating the dressed up woman.

Louis almost seemed to grow an inch or two from the way she perked up at the new information. "Oh? Ms. Goldman tripped Destro off the stage?"

"Yes, Louis but it's my story." Clark stated firmly smirking when he held up a hand held camera. "I have the photos and did the interviews."

Louis made an annoyed sound before flipping her hair in a 'whatever' manner. "Come'on Jimmy we have to take these pictures to the boss it'll be front page news that the 'Prince of Gotham' is dating the 'Princess of Gotham modeling'.

Ana just blinked happy that one of the people she disliked was gone but irritated that she had made something up just so she could make headlines. 'Though she isn't like some reporters that just make up whatever.' Shrugging off the uncharacteristically good thought towards one of her nemesis Ana almost squealed when slender fingers dug into her side jerking her attention back to amused blue-gray eyes.

"Well Ms. Destro it seems the whole city will believe were dating by morning want to make it a reality?" Bruce asked with a grin. Happy to have gotten a head start on Clark on wooing the small red head though he had no intention of winning if he played his cards right and slowly planted the thought in their heads both Clark and himself would get what they wanted and one Ana Destro wouldn't know what hit her.

The thought made his grin widen watching as sea green eyes widen before a smirk curled painted lips, "Are you asking me out Mr. Wayne?"

"I am if your answer is yes." He flirted.

"Alright I accept where would we go first?" Ana asked a smile on her face.

Bruce grinned as he watched Clark across the room who he knew was focused in on them and not on Lawna who he was supposed to be talking to, the word 'date' must have caught his inner radio's attention, almost break a chair in half from his anger. "Well I was thinking of a little Italian restaurant in middle Gotham its quaint and peaceful we won't get mobbed there. How about I pick you up on Saturday tomorrow around noon we can walk around for a while before dinner?" He queried.

Ana thought for a moment before answering with a smile and a nod saying goodbye before dashing off to the changing room and then home she had to tell Blake what happened!

Far across the room a brunette with blond streaks in her hair grit her teeth in anger and almost if it wouldn't ruin her nail polish would have pulled her finger nails across chalk board just so people could writher in pain for her amusement just as she wanted one short red-head to do. 'How dare she show her body off like the slut she is and seduce MY future husband! I will finish her if it's the last thing I do.'

"Veronica you have a show in middle Gotham later today the police will be your bodyguard since it was heard that the Bloody Stalker is back in town." Veronica's manager stated grinning at her in a reassuring manner. Veronica's green eye glanced at the man in an irritated manner she couldn't even remember his name. He was such a worm compared to her and was the fifth one she had gone through this week. Snorting at the man when he talked about the serial killer she flipped her hair in a becoming manner. 'As if I care…and of course the police would be protecting me… But if the shot is in middle Gotham I can stop in on dear Ana and Bruce's date and check in.' Turning away from the man she quickly speed to her room so that she could change and get ready for the next shoot.

* * *

Earlier that day as Ana sped out of the house to get to work on time. Blake cooked the breakfast for everyone in the house who wanted it. Once done with that chore she continued on with her morning routine checking herself in the mirror happy to see that the bruises Nightwing had given her were faded and wouldn't require makeup and could just be put off as 'job' related injuries if anyone asked.

'Plus, their technically job related just not police related.' She thought with a smirk. Before glancing down at the news which was scrolling across her phone, 'Seems Ana will be doing a show with Veronica better prepare myself for rants later on today.'

Deciding she was presentable enough Blake walked out of the bathroom in time to hear the ping of the oven as it sounded the alarm to tell her, her croissants were done. Taking them out of the oven Blake cut them open quickly stuffing in some chicken salad for sandwiches for the team later.

Yelling to both Panther and Klarion that she would be going and also giving a fair well pet to Teekel Blake nudged open the door and headed off to work.

Admiring the hustle and bustle of the city Blake sighed happily once she entered the police headquarters only to tilt her head in confusion at the gloomy and dull atmosphere. Bending down to ask their dispatcher Peggy Marshall what was up.

She was looked at with solemn brown eyes, "The Bloody Stalker struck again the Commissioner is getting the details now and is having to fight with some country sheriffs who are trying to keep the body to themselves saying it's not the Bloody Stalker when the evidence obviously says it is."

Blake rolled her eyes knowing how much of a bother it was to fight with country cops who wanted only to get the big score from solving a case they couldn't handle if their lives depended on it and unfortunately they do it this case.

Some of the cops who had been working the case before ended up quitting the case after their relatives started showing up in the hospitals in a coma for no reason. 'Who could blame them though?' Blake thought good mood evaporated, 'If Ana showed up injured because of my work…' Blake didn't want to finish the thought. Ana had become like family to her ever since they had appeared in this world and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Nodding to Peggy Blake continued on through the maze of offices giving out greetings and nods to those who called out to her. Until she walked into a room labeled Bloody Stalker Case Crew knocking lightly Blake walked into a room with an even heavier atmosphere then all the offices outside combined.

Gordon sat at the head of the table Dick and Wally to his left and to his right all had their heads in their hands unmoving. Quietly placing the sandwich box down on the table Blake walked to the back of the room which Gordon had his back to where all the murder pictures, notes, ideas, etc. lay.

Going to the end of the board where the last victim a young man who had a hopeful future as a promising engineer looked back at her. Big blue eyes a bit too big for his face shaggy sandy blond hair peeked out of a hard helmet becomingly. Not all the baby fat completely lost from his youthful cheeks as he smiled at the camera loose white tank top showing a muscular frame even for one so young.

His name was James Ernest their youngest victim though he was only twenty-five. It had hit them all the hardest when they had found the body destroyed and ravaged by his attacker dumped where any child could find it and their psyche damaged for the rest of their lives.

"The next ones younger isn't she?" Blake as quietly sadness in her voice as she traced the man…no the boy's face. The only pattern they could find that their killer was following was that for each kill he committed the next would be one year younger and would usually be of opposite gender of the one before and they needed to be related to a cop in some way.

James' father was a cop who had been working on the case. His father had come into their station a seasoned veteran to crime and violence but he sat and bawled as he spoke of how he had hugged his son that morning told him to "Be safe" only for him to get a call on duty saying how his son had been a victim because of a case he worked on.

Gordon raised his head dragging his fingers down his face deep creases of stress making burrows in his face before turning old world weary eyes towards gold ones. "Yes her names Daine Williams she's twenty-four a sculptor at the local college. You're going to college aren't you Blake you know her?" He asked

Blake closed her eyes in silent grief for a moment only to feel a warm hand close around hers in silent strength. Squeezing the hand in thanks Blake opened her eyes looking at the newest victim's picture. "Though art isn't my field yes I have seen her she's usually seen outside with the other art students elbow deep in clay as she makes whatever strikes her fancy. "

Gordon nodded, "An open area where anyone could have observed her and watched her."

Blake nodded looking down to the hand that held hers, feeling a squeeze she looked up into green eyes of a smiling though small red head. Giving Wally back the tiny smile Blake nodded before detailing everything she could remember about the girl.

"Well the crime scene unit has probably got our scene away from those fat pigs of cops now so that we can take a look at it." Dick said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ah, already?", Blake whined playfully, "And I wanted to see you and Wally get all authoritive over crime scene rights."

Dick raised a brow, "Oh, really I thought you didn't like my domineering attitude?"

Blake grinned, "I don't but in some cases it can be quite fun." Laughing Blake strolled out of the room with a gapping Wally and a grinning Dick.

Later when three new cop cars and an ambulance pulled up onto the crime scene shouting could be heard Blake hopped out of the ambulance with Wally close behind her as she saw an enraged Gordon and Dick screaming at an older man with squinty eyes who was screaming back spit flying from his mouth.

Starting forward with a determined look on his face Wally glared at the older man when a strong grip on his arm stopped him. Looking back green eyes curious met golden ones filled with mischief. Walking towards the police line the two worked to blend into the crowd gaining ground towards the body and the crime scene. Almost to the yellow tape when a large bulky man stood in front of their path.

"Sorry, ma'am but this crime scene isn't your place." The larger man said.

Raising her eyebrows and annoyance they were caught sneaking onto the crime scene. Blake opened her mouth to try and reason with the county cop when the larger man turned towards Wally and nodded to him before saying, "Go ahead Mr. West."

Wally blinked before walking forward a few inches only to be grabbed in a steel grip and glared at with hard golden eyes. "And why does Mr. West get to go on the crime scene and I don't?" Blake asked sarcastic venom dripping from her tone.

The large man looked down at her with serious and gloating eyes, "I really don't thing a WOMAN she be allowed to see such things why don't you go back to the police car and I'll get you some cocoa?"

Wally grabbed Blake feeling she was about to punch the sexist cop when the cop was grabbed by Dick in a steel grip and turned towards the smiling man only for Dick to punch him in the mouth knocking him back.

"Sorry, but you see Blake is a large part of our team and for you to kick her off the site, which is no longer under your jurisdiction, well that just makes you sexist now doesn't it? Come on Blake I need you to see if you can take pictures from this desecrated crime scene."

Blake nodded smirking at the bleeding cop and bouncing off towards the crime scene having taken the camera from Dick. Slowing to a walk Blake steeled herself to see the body and take pictures of it at every angle.

Gordon was already there a blanket over the woman's body in respect, though whoever had done it was an idiot, since the blanket compromised the crime scene further.

"What have we got Commissioner?" A new voice rang out. Blake identified it as Detective Bullock. Turning to the rather large man Blake watched as he waddled over to the victim.

"She seems to have all same signs of any of the other victims. Being violated, tortured, flipping genders, and going down a year, but something seems off…Bullock go search the surrounding area something is wrong about this one." Gordon answered/ordered.

Bullock groaned waddling off mumbling about how he couldn't have asked the rookies to go do this job. Scanning the ground for any missed or trampled on evidence.

Blake zoned out from the surrounding talking slowly taking photos making sure to get everything in its placement and the body from all angles. Zooming in on one of the wounds Blake turned her head thoughtfully before looking up to Wally and Dick who were studying the wound with her.

Wally having been explaining the wound to Dick when the same thought occurred to all three of them, about to call out to the commissioner when a terrified deep yell rang through the trees causing every cop in the area to freeze and turn towards the noise like hungry lions.

Jumping into actions the crowd of cops acted like a flock of vultures all zeroing in on the noise and rushing towards it like it was the last scrap of meat on a decaying corpse. Breaking through the tree line Blake, Dick, Wally, and Gordon all skidded through the leaves and ran towards a cowering Bullock with was staring at a tree visibly shaking from terror.

"Bullock-Bullock! What's wrong?" Gordon yelled.

Bullock turned almost completely dilated eyes towards Gordon's finger rising into the air trembling as it pointed to torn and bloody note tacked to the tree with a still bloody knife a body of a young man below head lulled black and blood leaking from the fatal knife wound to his throat.

"It wasn't him who killed the girl Commish…but he made sure his copy-cat would never copy again…" Bullock said slowly words vibrating as all the cops in the area stared in horror at the newest body and trees as if the killer would jump out at any moment.

Blake inched forward careful where she stepped camera raised feeling a tug on her arms she looked back Wally and Dick looking like they didn't want her to go anywhere away from them at that moment.

Pulling her arms free Blake creped forward only seeing the world from the camera lense till she stood above the body and could see the note the words making her shiver.

"What's it say Blake?" Gordon asked.

Blake lowered the camera turning scared gold eyes to the group of cops. "It say doesn't say anything but I know who's his next target."

Stepping out of the way the group stared in shock at the photo of a young and famous woman dancing at a night club but what was worse was that painted around her like rain was the blood of their newest victim.

* * *

**A/N: Done. I hated writing this chapter with a passion it took forever well until the end it was fun to write. 12 pages 6,346 words.**

**Clarifications: NONE**

**Review Answers: **Valtharia: In answer to your question about how Clark/Superman didn't superhear us talking about how we were going to take pictures of him. I think his superhearing works 'kinda like a speaker or radio you can tune to wherever you want to hear or you can set it on normal and turn the volume up and down because if he had to hear everything that was going on all the time I imagine it would cause major headaches so he's learned to tune it out. And the reason Batman wouldn't notice the tail…he probably did just was trying to lead them into a trap but he got stuck in their's first.

**Poll:**

**Well so far a few people have voted and it seems that people like threesomes…pft. And someone paired Ana with the Joker…*pft* more votes for the win!**

**Please Review and give me feedback! Also the poll is up for pairing check it out!**


	5. Alleys, Death, Scars

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry I seemed to go on Hiatus for a while there didn't mean to I just lost my mojo no worries though I'm back and better than ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and gigi7899 owns my OC's friend (Ana/Chaos)**

**Warnings: Violence, Cussing, Killing, Jealous Clark, mentions and almost rape, death, nasty serial killer, violent kill scene and description of the body.**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly co-written with gigi7899 hence the use of her OC (Ana) On with the story!**

* * *

Blake was about to go insane. The rest of the police crew and especially Wally and Dick could see it the tan woman wouldn't let go of the photo staring at it with hollow eyes even as the other officers demanded the slip of paper as evidence that they needed, she never gave it to them.

She had been like that ever since they had gotten in the police-car that spend back to the police station, sirens blazing. The group in the car had almost settled into a trance like state with Blake's head snapped so far to the left and with such speed and sound the other occupants of the cruiser were afraid she had broken her neck. Golden eyes blazed like miniature suns when she glared at the fourth occupant of the police cruiser who was currently sweating under the glare the woman was setting upon him.

"Stop the car." Blake almost growled out face set in what could be considered a snarl.

Nodding frantically the young officer pulled over quickly looking to the female to the right of him for more information. Before the young and terrified officer could even comprehend he was being sent hurling from the vehicle and a pissed off female cop taking his place at the wheel.

The blond-white haired woman turned golden eyes to stare at him with disdain. "You drive to slowly." Closing the door with a slam, Blake jammed her foot viciously onto the gas pedal making the cruiser lurch forward with amazing speed sirens still blaring and two male superheroes staring terrified at the woman driving at the front of the car.

"Um…Blake I know this might be a bad time but…" Wally started out, starting and stopping not knowing how to deal with the probably traumatized woman.

"Yeah, Blake, you usually follow the rules why are you throwing rookie cops out the car and into the street." Dick asked amused almost biting his tongue when the car spun quickly to the left, Blake trying to break the laws of physics with the turn as she just barely missed a pedestrian vehicle.

Wally smirked a little himself when he heard the pained cry of his friend as he bit his tongue. Before he could get another word out to ask what was wrong Blake rolled over him with her explanation as she continuously tried to slam the two men in the back seat together and merge them with the walls as she drove and high speeds.

Arm clinched hard against the steering wheel Blake stared irritated at the road and the other drivers who dared imped her path. "Don't you think…?" She stopped for a moment to thrust the car to the right making it wheels leave the ground as she drove around a kid suddenly appearing in the street making the two men in the back seat smack heads together hard.

"That it might just be a little suspicious that even though we have printed proof of the killer's next target that no one pulled out a phone to tell the intended victim that they were being targeted?"

The two men froze blue and green eyes meeting in understanding. 'If the police didn't tell the victim that they WERE the intended victim that meant…'

"They intended to use her as bait…" Wally breathed green eyes widening in horror at the realization that this person could potentially die because the county police were stubborn and wanted to catch the criminal single handedly.

Dick narrowed his eyes in anger that someone would do such a thing to a person.

Blake clenched her fists around the wheel until her knuckles turned white. "Yeah, no matter how many disagreements I get into with her, I will NOT let her be hurt by this murderer if there's anything I can do about it."

Dick looked up fire matching the woman's in his blue eyes arms crossed over his chest. "So where are we going?"

"To mid Gotham."

~^#^~

Ana was having the time of her life. Bruce had picked her up at Black Panther's house not even batting an eyelash at the retired superhero's presence just smiling and handing her a large banquet of flowers.

Ana had smiled at the roses before glancing slyly up at the dark haired male. "Try to butter me up Mr. Wayne. I didn't think you the type."

Bruce smiled his signature smile to the obvious flirting before bowing to the woman. "Oh but, sweetheart I am entirely the type to smooth talk my way to ANY thing I want."

The two had smirked back and forth at each other before Ana had waved goodbye to Black Panther and put the flowers in a vase before heading out with Bruce arm in arm as they got into the car.

Bruce grinned as he slowly drove his yellow Camaro, a black stripe tagging it as one of his guilty pleasures, down one of Gotham's busiest streets for the rich and the working class. Glancing at his date Bruce couldn't help the smile, trying to stretch into a smirk, from gathering at his lips. His date was dressed in bright white dressed that her skin just faded into, but instead of making her look washed out the dress just seemed to hint at all things naughty and sinful.

Shaking his head Bruce nabbed a beautiful parking place right in front of the Italia Gotham so that he and his date wouldn't have to walk at all to get to the restaurant.

Existing the car Bruce hurried over to the other side to open Ana's door only to stare in confusion as Ana was already on the side walk. Ana blinked at him sea-green eyes mirroring his confusion before they lit up with understanding.

Giggling slightly Ana shook her head making her red tips bounce in glee. "Sorry if you wanted to open my door but my chauffer Paulian tries to open my door for me to and I never let him.

Bruce watched his date bounce off and into the restaurant with glee before he sighed grinning afterwards his date sure didn't have the oddest quirks.

Later as the couple was happily enjoying their date and ignoring the paparazzi plastered to the window taking pictures of them, the date couldn't be going better until…Ana felt a chill.

It wasn't any normal chill that she could just request on of the waiters to please turn up the heat, no this was the bone chilling, gut wrenching, animal instinct chill that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her mind scream for her to get away far away and run further.

Body spazzing, Ana noticed her dated immediate concern.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked in a concerned voice placing a hand delicately on the smaller woman's.

Ana smiled wanly ignoring as the paparazzi became more frantic at her obvious discomfort. But the bone chilling fear that was grabbing her by the throat and choking only got worse from the contact of her date. Her skin cold and clammy Ana sighed out, "Yeah…I'm fine…but I should…need…to go to the ladies room."

Shakily standing up Ana slowly lurched her way towards the woman's restroom. The feeling began to slowly bleed away making Ana angrier and angrier as she thought about the feeling. 'How dare, someone make me feel like some scared rabbit!' Ana screamed in her head.

A still pale hand hovered over the knob to the ladies room as blue-green eyes stared angrily around before spying her prize, the back exist…

'I'll just have to go find out who it is and teach them not to mess with Chaos! Even if they don't know it.' Ana thought with a huff jerking her hand away from the restroom's nob she marched angrily towards the exist.

~^#^~

Dozens of police sirens polluted the air as they came one right after the other zipping down the Gotham streets. But no cop car was going as fast as the black and white in the lead driven by what seemed a mad woman and two at ease men in the back.

The one with shaggy and straight black hair barking orders into a phone for officers to get to the scene before them and protect the victim to be and yelling at them when they didn't comply with his orders or tried to say that the county police had told them differently.

Dick stared at the phone in disgust as if it had personally offended him. "I don't care what that fat and sexist pig said you ARE going to grab our victim to be or so help me I will come down there and kick your ass!"

When the voice blared through the phone on speaker, the police officer whining about how it wasn't his fault and he was just following orders only for the phone to be snatched by the other at ease occupant of the police car trying to imitate the bat mobile.

"Yes, Officer…what was it…Colby? Yes Officer Colby if you don't do as my dear friend Dick says in the next two minutes I want you to know that this woman's murder will be on your hands and I will personally tell the media that your unit was not able to respond and was unwilling to respond to a star being victimized and killed by a serial killer and rapist and they will tear you apart piece by bloody piece and your superior won't like that bad light shining on his department one bit and he'll fire you…so I'd do what the nicer man says." Before handing back the phone to a gapping Dick as Wally went back to sorting his bag to make sure he had all the items he needed in case of injury.

Blake had heard the entire conversation which had annoyed her as Dick got angrier for being ignored and bullshitted and them being amused by Wally's death threats but most of it wasn't penetrating the fog around her brain that only had one sentence circling around and around in her mind.

'Please let us get to her in time.'

~^#^~

**Very Lewd and Creepy Killer Here: Skip if Needed**

Not far away from the diner a man in a dark hood watched, dark brown eyes surveying the scene, making sure to keep his eye on his target. Looking down into cup of tea, the man that he would have to thank his victim later before he killed her….maybe when they will be having fun later he would thank her for going to such a lovely area. So he could have a nice cup of tea before he hunted her down like the animal she was and used it then bath her blood as he slit her throat.

Sighing happily at the thought the man looked down and smiled lewdly at the half tent pitched in his trousers. If he was already getting this excited he would have much of a hunt just skipping to part two of his little dance with his victim, but he didn't care he'd hunt the next one longer.

Hearing the wailing of sirens as the police desperately tried to get to his prey on time, the dark hooded man shivered in excitement wondering why he hadn't told the police of his plans before. The thought of being chased excited him just as much as the chasing.

Of yes this one would be fun.

**Over**

~^#^~

Ana flung open the back exist angry eyes scanning her surroundings as she looked around for whoever was causing her such discomfort.

"Well! Whose there! Come on! You've been trying to make me uncomfortable all this time! Well now I'm pissed and want a word with you!" Ana yelled sea green eyes still scanning the area before freezing on a sight a few meters from her.

'Blood.'

'There's blood on the ground.'

Now that she looked at the dark red pool a few feet from her, she stepped closer. The smell of metal penetrated the air causing her to want to choke and gag.

Turning around slowly eyes now widening with fear and confusion Ana inched back towards the door intent on going back inside where it was safe.

Only that's not what happened, a firm grip grabbed her by the upper arms and slammed her into a nearby brick wall rubbing her face viciously against the stone. Screaming in rage and agony Ana slammed her legs as hard as she could into her attacker's stomach.

The muffled groan of pain as her assailant relented on their grip was enough for Ana to wiggle away and run into a patch of light on the street, far enough away from the back alley that her attacker would have to come out and face her, allowing her to at least see her assailant.

Bracing as she heard the impact of boots heavily on the ground and the slight squelch as her attacker must have stepped in the pool of blood as they near.

But what she saw was not what she expected; Veronica Goodman stepped out of the shadows and into the streets with a wicked snarl set into an ugly sort of rage. But her rage set off Ana's own.

"What the heck! Goodman, why did you attack me like some common thief?!" Ana raged and like the shadows raged with her they rose and shrunk dancing around Veronica's twisted face like some sort of demon.

"Why!" Veronica screamed, "Why did I attack you! Wasn't it obvious! Aren't you a dumb bitch if you haven't figured it out?!"

Ana hissed at that comment but her comeback was rolled over by Veronica. "I was going to attack you so that you would go crying back to Bruce and look weak. Bruce needs a strong confident woman beside him and if you were made to look pathetic than he would drop you like last week's Parade Sandals. Then I would take your place, I would seduce Bruce like I have any other man then when he asks me to marry him I'll say yes this time and then I will have access to all his money, and when I get tired off him I'll pretend he abuses me and when the courts see my wonderful acting skills Bruce will be labeled an abuser and I can divorce him and have everything he owns!" By the end of Veronica's little rant Ana was staring horrified at her and Veronica was laughing madly eyes glazed and face still twisted in some impression of a smile.

Ana once again was going to make a venomous comment back to such a hair brained and horrible scheme, only once again be rolled over by someone else talking.

"Well Ms. Goodman that might have worked, though I highly doubt your Bruce's type, but I got everything you just said on recorder and that will make a wonderful article in the Daily Planet newspaper."

Both female parties spun around to see a very pissed off Clark Kent standing on the street with them a recorder held lightly in one hand.

Veronica reared back as if being struck and hissed at Clark face becoming more and more hideous as her anger grew before she spun around and took off back into the alley.

Ana turned towards Clark intent to tell him that they needed to follow after Veronica and bring her to the police. Because boy howdy was she making Bruce press charges for Veronica's planned out attack against him, only to almost scream in rage at the disappearing act the man was able to put together.

Pulling at her red curls in frustration Ana was about to scream for real with terror hit her soul when cold and dark laughter surrounded her as it bounced off the alley's cold dark walls. Blue-green eyes wide with fear Ana slowly shuffled down the alley way nails digging into the flesh of her arms as she glanced wearily around.

"Clark?" Ana croaked out as she slowly scooted towards a corner, "Clark if that's your attempt at being funny you're doing a poor job of it…Clark?"

Glancing to the right to check the other alley way since the turn she had come across was a T Ana was unprepared for the strong set of arms that snatched out at her and around her with the most haste. Screaming like a Banshee's call Ana turned terrified eyes towards her assailant only to look into the golden glow of her room-mate.

"Blake?" Ana whispered.

Blake only nodded once before narrowing her eyes, two shadows appearing from behind her in the form of Dick and Wally. "Where's Goodman?" Blake hissed.

Ana's eyes widened before she gestured to her right almost getting trampled as the three police associates almost ran her over in their haste to go right. Feeling slightly shocked Ana slapped herself mentally before dashing after her friend and fellow dimensional traveler.

"What's going on?" Ana panted out as they dashed around corners blindly only following the sounds of clicking heels ahead of them and gasping breath.

Blake glanced over before gritting her teeth and spitting out, "We had to go to a murder scene this morning supposedly one of the Bloody Stalker's victims though it was just an imposter's…and due to some sort of serial killer pride, the actual Bloody Stalker took offense to being impersonated he killed the copycat, so we didn't just have one body but two and the Bloody Stalker seems to be getting more arrogant for after he killed he left a photo of his next victim at the scene of his copy cats death…"

Ana thought about it for a moment before putting two and two together… "You don't mean…" Ana breathed out a look of horror crossing her face.

Blake's face was just grim as she nodded. "Yes, Veronica Goodman is his next target and due to the county police's incompetence we may be too late to save her."

A scream ripped through the air making the sprinting group freeze as they stared around corners trying to find where the sound had come from as ice grew through their veins. Ana and Blake barely registered as two well-dressed men in suits flew past them vaguely resembling Clark and Bruce before Bruce yelled, "Come on! This way!"

~^#^~

Dashing around corners after the quickly disappearing form of the founders of the Justice League Blake was getting ticked off. The men were just leaving them behind, and she knew that the faster they got there the more likely they would be able to save Veronica's life but the fact that even 'clumsy' Wally wasn't staying in character showed that they might start using their superpowers which would be good and bad. Good because Veronica would be safe, bad because they would then have to have their minds wiped by the Martian Manhunter which would expose them.

Blake watched as Wally and Dick followed after Clark and Bruce running at a faster pace than any normal person, even trained would be able to pull off without being a national track runner for the Olympics. Golden eyes narrowed irritated before stowing it away to call Wally and Dick on later. Turning her head to the side to glance to Ana, Blake slowed slightly to grab Ana's costume from her bag. Nodding to each other in silent conversation Ana quickly dashed into another alley while Blake sprinted after the group of men.

Rounding a corner Blake almost sailed right into the frozen and tense body of one of her partners. Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist to steady her before she ran into the other man's back Blake glanced back to stare into the steely eyes of the forensic scientist.

"What?" Blake started only to be shushed by having a hand placed over her mouth as Dick turned around face grim. Blake caught the flash of red from behind the man who stood like a wall in front of her before her breath too froze with in her body.

Veronica lay there lying in a pool of her own blood. Eyes glazed as she stared up into the smog filled skies of Gotham. Hands out stretched legs the same as if she was some sacrificial lamb to be offered up. 'And that's exactly what the County Police made her when they decided not to tell her of her impending fate. Nothing but a sacrificial lamb to be offered up to a murder for fame and glory.'

**Graphic Description of Body and Obvious Signs of Rape: Skip if Needed**

Staring at the horrible scene in front of her, Blake knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon that night. Veronica's cloths were torn to shreds around her unable to shield her nudity even in death from the prying eyes of others. Head turned to the side mouth open wide in a silent and froze scream eyes flat pupils blown until nothing shown. Nails dyed red from obviously scratching at her attacker bruises forming rapidly on every inch of her body. Lacerations and knife wounds scattered her body along with the slight mutilation of her face, Blake knew they would be able to ever make her stop screaming.

But that wasn't even the worst part. Legs thrown wide deep hand prints bruised into the flesh made everyone within the vicinity know what had happened to the woman before them and it made them cringe and shudder with horror. Blood leaked out of the body still showing it's freshness as Veronica's throat gurgled and dripped.

**Over**

Blake could feel her soul starting to shrivel and cry out in terror and fear at the sight of what one man could do to a woman when a flash of movement caught her eye. A man quickly fleeing from the scene caused Blake to raise an alarm screaming out, "He's still here! He just turned around the corner into the alley!"

Immediately a flurry of motion sounded as in the time it had taken for the group to take in the scene of Veronica's death the City Police had gathered and were awaiting orders, flinging themselves into action to catch the man who had done such an atrocity.

~^#^~

Ana now Chaos waited silently on top of a low hanging flag ornament hanging off the side of the building waiting for any sound or move that could tell her where the killer was. She knew to be scared and there wasn't a bone in her body that wasn't telling her she should probably run or escape, but even though she and Wayne were tricksters or even to some Villains they still were trained enough to at least try to help. And with the knowledge and powers they held she knew she needed to try no matter how much her self-preservation told her not to.

Hearing her partner's cry Chaos jerked her head up and snapped it towards the sound watching as a man in a trench coat, so cliché, come running towards her with Clark, Bruce, Dick, and Wally not far behind along with the Gotham City Police not far behind.

Swooping down on the man scepter in one hand like some demonic vulture Chaos raised it high before bringing it down with a resounding whack across the man's neck. Landing on top of him Chaos stood slowly staring straight into the detective's eyes Chaos muttered, " You should make your guest pick up after you…it's rude."

Grinding her heel into the man's spine until a crunch was heard under it, Chaos' eyes narrowed how she wished she could get more revenge for her fellow model. She may have not like Veronica but no one deserved what she got, but she would have to believe in the justice system because if she didn't she would truly become what some said she was…a villain.

Glancing up at the group Chaos smirked knowing they couldn't follow her with so many civilians around turning with a swish of her cape she merged easily back into the streets and into the darkness.

~^#^~

Bruce watched Chaos flee from the knocked out villain with gritted teeth he knew he couldn't follow her, even though she was mocking him and Clark so openly, feeling the tenseness from the large man next to him Bruce knew Clark was just as ticked off as he was about the trickster's taunting.

Glancing around the group Bruce did a double take, when had they lost Ana in this mad chase? Something about her disappearance set a warning off in his mind but Bruce decided to save it for a later date and find his current date wherever she went.

"Blake," The white haired police officer turned towards him along with his ward-son and Wally, "Where's Ana?"

Blake blinked before pointing back at one of the alley's, "Ana's doesn't have the same stamina to keep up with us so she's back farther in one of the alley's we turned from, though…" Her eyebrow's crinkled in a frown, "Speaking of stamina how did you, Clark, and Wally keep up? You don't do anything to exercise strenuous in your jobs?"

The three froze before Clark stammered out, "Ah-ha-ha well I AM a reporter have to follow all those fleeing leads…" Clark faded out trying to look away from the narrowed eyed glare of the female cop.

"And I used to be part of the track team in high school, still go out for morning jogs heh." Wally said scratching the back of his head.

Blake stared down at the forensic scientist with raised eyebrows that clearly said she didn't believe him in the slightest. The turned her stance towards Bruce arms crossed and eyebrows high, "And what's your excuse Mr.?"

Before Bruce could answer panting gasps and a large number of feet reached their ears accompanied by a large hoard of cops and a gasping and bedraggled Ana. "Do you people have to run so fast?!" She huffed out in anger.

Bruce smiled at the peeved blue-green eyes staring at him, before they glided over to the now awake and struggling Bloody Stalker. Ana froze when deranged brown eyes settled themselves on her making her body tremble a bit. The Bloody Stalker seemed just as frozen as the model before with a violent shove he broke free and charged at the red head.

Unmoving as the shock and pure violence of the night set into her bones Ana stared in horror as the mad-man foamed at the mouth ran towards her only to have a pissed Clark stand in his way and hit him violently with his brief case knocking the man down so that foam dripped from his mouth and covered her ships.

Shining brown eyes, looking much like a possessed man he grinned up at Ana before saying, "I know who you are…and you're next."

The man only laughed as he was dragged away by irritated and slightly fearful cops before his laughter was finally muffled when the car doors the police truck were closed.

Clark glared at the truck wishing he could use his heat vision on the man right there and then. Turning back towards Ana a question on his lips, "Ana, darling what did he mean by…" Though the words soon died on his lips as he took in the women's appearance.

Eyes completely dilated there was no color to be seen with in them just black pure fear filled black, arms crossed over a violently shuddering body, hair a mess from struggle and running, and skin a deathly pale but also blue tinged from the cold northerly winds of December, Ana looked as if the slightly breeze could knock her over or that she might run screaming any moment.

Blake wasn't much better she stood watching the police truck pull away with haunted eyes deep black rings surrounded her golden eyes making them seem darker and colder, her tan skin a shade to pale to look natural on her skin and spasming muscles from cold, shock, and the horrors of the day.

Clark wanted to kick himself for not realizing how cold it was, with his naturally warm Kryptonian blood he would never realize that the temperature was dropping as quickly as it was slowly reaching towards the petite woman so as not to frighten her into bolting Clark drew her close, setting his chin on top of her head his blues eyes sought at the other pair, easily dragging them across Bruce's form before staring up into the same hard eyes as his own.

Communicating silently in that way they had grown so used to from years of spending their time in masks, they both knew they weren't comfortable with letting Ana go home it didn't matter that the police had just taken in the Bloody Stalker something primal in their blood was screaming for them to take her home where it's warm and safe and not to let her leave till they knew she was safe, and even then not to let her far from their sight. Nodding in silent agreement, Bruce stepped forward and gently took Ana's hand and pulled her slowly through the maze of alleys and back out to the sun.

Glancing around and over people's heads Bruce gazed into his might as well be son's eyes and nodded at the silent question with in them. 'Yes, Blake should come to because if Ana's in danger the Bloody Stalker might go through Blake to get to Ana.'

~^#^~

Wally watched the exchange with The Bloody Stalker and Ana with horror, he wanted so badly to use his super speed and punch the shit out of the man before he could even step within three feet of either Ana of his girl. 'His girl?' Wally thought cocking his head to the right as Clark took down the killer with his brief case.

'yes, he guessed he did consider Blake his girl in a way, they had only meant for a short time but the blond-white haired women had a way of captivating you and making you do what she wants. Plus there was no shortage of flirting going on between them, but his only problem so far is that he wasn't the only one captivated. Dick, his best friend, seemed just as interested in the calm and golden eyed woman as he was.'

Turning his head away from Clark as he comforted Ana, Wally turned his head enough to watch Blake shiver as she watched the man get bordered up into the police truck. The shivering continued until it reached full body shudders that wracked the woman's body.

Frowning in concern Wally walked forward to embrace the woman to try and stanch the shuddering but he wasn't the only set of arms that surrounded Blake. Wally smiled as Dick enclosed the woman from behind as he did from the front easily fighting off any cold the woman felt the two shifted easily from years of having the same friends before finding perfect amount of space for each around Blake. Wally could only smile as he placed his head on Blake's shoulders her breathing evened out and she seemed to slump into him. Watching as Dick and Bruce had a silent conversation about who knows what, but probably about Blake and Ana's safety. 'Yes he and Dick might be interested by the same woman but they could share her until she made a choice. Or if she didn't the two could probably come up with a plan on how they would work it out so that their friendship wouldn't be harmed, but all he really knew is that they would cross that bridge when they got there.'

~^#^~

A short time later, with a large amount of gentle and soothing words the group found themselves at Wayne manor. The girls tired and sluggish from their day only put up a slightly irritated fight at the boys' impertinence at bring them here without their consent.

Easily the boys got the two girls into a room with two twin beds so the two could be near each other and told the girls they needed to go out for a bit to give statements to the police and file reports and getting a bit of work done, etc. The girls only waved their hands in a sleepy gesture before yawning and saying they would see them soon then. The boys smiled before closing the door the mood dropping like an anchor.

"What're we to do?" Wally asked.

Dick crossed his arms, "We need to be especially vigilant if the Bloody Stalker wants to get out he'd have to do it sometime tonight when the jail is still looking for a permanent cell for him."

Clark, "And I don't know about you guys but what that guy said today gives me the creeps, he'll definitely come for Ana and be association Blake, and I'd rather not let that happen."

Bruce nodded, "Agreed. Wally you'll be on watch from the ground make sure our stalker can't get around through those back alleys. Clark you'll be doing air patrol anything look fishy investigate it. Dick and I will be doing our thing from the rooftops and streets, if you even see a shadow move tonight investigate it, we take no chances."

The group nodded solemnly before parading down into the cave, time to get to work.

~^#^~

The moment the door closed and the volume of voices disappeared the two women sprang from their beds like demented Jack in the Boxes. Worried eyes connected with each other and both looked close to tears.

"What're we supposed to do?" Blake said unknowingly copying Wally.

"I don't know!" Ana said, "We only started dressing up because we wanted to collecting fanabiala without looking insane and wanted to mess with the superheroes and now we have an insane nut job on our tail."

"Should we really continue doing that if we're going to end up in situations like this?" Blake asked considering.

Ana chewed on her lip, in her own thought then smiled hesitantly at Blake, "Well at least he's in prison?" She said.

Blake made a noise of irritation, "Yeah, how much do we already know the prisons in Gotham are like a revolving door I bet if turned on the TV right now it would tell us that some villain or another had escaped from prison right now."

Both froze when with a zap the TV in their room turned on showing the local new channel. A solemn and smiling lady was on the screen. "I am happy to announce today, that Gotham City Police force has finally been able to apprehend the killer known as the Bloody Stalker. Unfortunately it was too late to save the life of one Veronica Goodman. A service will be held for her…"

The buzz of the reporting channel buzzed on without the girls really looking at it as they looked down sadly, they hadn't really liked Veronica but no one deserved to die like that. Both jumped in shock when a sharp crash resounded from the TV making them pay attention to it once more as the news reporter on air looked more and more distressed as she clutched at the head piece in her ear before turning terrified eyes towards the camera.

"This just in the Bloody Stalker has escaped police custody and killed a few officers in flight, the man is armed and dangerous lock your doors and stay inside, I repeat lock your doors and stay inside and if you're coming home from work don't go alone…" The two stared terrified as the TV fritz and fuzzed out before turning off, staring at one another the two girls heard a noise.

Glancing towards each other Blake joined Ana sitting on her bed backed up against the head board holding hands. The noise sounded like footsteps resounded through the house making the two women's breath become shorter and shorter as the footsteps drew closer.

Clutching each other's hands the two waited in tense silence as taunt nerves rubbed against each other as they stared towards their door. The footsteps stopped.

Blake and Ana sat on the bed hearts beating wildly when the knob rattled Ana almost screamed before Blake clapped her hand over her mouth and dragged them both behind the bed and as close to the wall as possible. Pulling the bedside lamp down between them the lamp seemed to flicker on and off, on and off as if reflecting their panic on and off the door rattled again on and off faster now on and off, on and off, on and off, the door was silent, the light stilled, then the door rattled viciously like it would shake off its hinges and girls screamed as the bulb in the light shatter the door opening its maw and Blake was no longer holding the lamp but it was sailing across the room and into the wall next to door, a man walked in the girls close together before a single match was lit and a familiar face was presented to them.

"Alfred?" Blake whispered hoarsely from screaming.

The man nodded I am very terribly sorry if I scared the two of you, but I was just coming up to check on you before I went to bed but the door seemed to have been jammed." Looking down at the new hole in the wall and shattered lamp Alfred said, "It seems I will need to get so dry wall and a new lamp tomorrow."

Blake looked down sheepishly before staring at her hands. "Sorry I didn't even realize I had thrown the lamp."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. Have a nice rest Ms. Destro, Ms. Dange. "He turned right before he left. "And don't worry Wayne manor is the safest place to be."

The two nodded before laughing at their own silliness, because they knew Wayne Manor was the safest place to be; after all it was the home of batman.

~^#^~

Much later Blake woke from her sleep with a start; she wondered what had woken her up. Was someone walking around the house? May be Alfred was up to check on them again. Who knew what the man's schedule was since he had to work around the Batman's. Though it was probably the storm that was raging outside and the thunder had woken her up.

Hearing the door open with a slight creak Blake opened golden eyes turning her head and once again seeing a figure of a man in the door way as he just stood there. Turning her head back, Blake quietly murmured, "Its okay Alfred everything's okay in here."

When the man didn't immediately reply Blake turned back towards the door the silhouette of the man closer. "Alfred?" She asked.

"Sorry," The man replied, "You seem to have the wrong person." Lightning flashed lighting up the room and a sickingly familiar man's maniacal grin. Trying to scream Blake's mouth was covered by grease slickened hands and dragged kicking and flailing from the room, before a sharp hit was delivered to the back of her neck and everything fell into darkness once more.

~^#^~

Ana awoke when the deep sound of a grandfather clock rang throughout the house marking the hour as midnight. Something didn't feel right.

Sliding out from under the covers Ana pulled the nearby robe, probably set out by Alfred during one of his checks, over herself to fight off the chill. Walking over to her friend's bed Ana felt around only to find the bed empty and nearby crack of lightning lighting up the room long enough for her to confirm that but something was off.

The covers were spilled all over the floor and almost seemed like they had been dragged towards the door. The feeling of dread grew larger with in her stomach. Walking forward Ana opened the door quietly poking her head out to stare into the dimly lit hall. Nothing made a sound except the sound of howling winds and the crash of thunder outside.

Slowing creeping down the hall, Ana whispered every so often, "Blake…Alfred." Afraid to get above a whisper because if something was in the house with them she didn't want to alert it, walking slowly back towards living area Ana would poke her head around corners to catch a glimpse first or crouch low to the floor in the areas where you could be seen easily standing up like now. Nearing the grand set of stairs that would take you to the living area, Ana froze at the sight of a limp hand just cresting the top of the stairs.

Glancing through the land Ana recognize dark butler clothing making her run crouch faster towards the limp man. Seeing Alfred lay out on the floor as he was limp and with dark bruising on his body from where he had obviously put up a fight Ana was afraid to place her hands upon his wrist, afraid he would be dead. Thankfully a weak pulse could be found and Ana breathed a slight bit easier even though her blood was freezing at the obvious danger in the house.

Slowly and carefully trying to drag the elderly man Ana worked her way back into the hallway and would slowly open doors until she came to a room with a bed. Dragging the older man inside she pushed him up onto the bed until he was situate and elevated his head slightly, he wasn't bleeding from anything except a busted lip but he was bruised heavily.

Stepping away from him Ana grabbed the side table's phone quickly dialing in 9-1-1 trying to contact the police only to hear the nothing. Staring at the phone Ana's blood froze further, whoever was hear with them, whoever injured Alfred and probably took Blake he made sure they couldn't call for help. The phone was dead. Lightly patting down the man looking for a cell phone since hers had been left with the police for evidence, evidence of what she didn't know.

Pulling it out in triumph Ana was about to dial the number when a hauntingly familiar voice floated through what must have been an intercom. "Well Ana if you haven't figured it out…I'm here, and as I promised I'm coming for you. Though you might want to find me first or your friend well she might not be with us much longer such a shame such exotic coloring is hard to find. Say high dearie."

"Ana don't come…" Blake's voice was suddenly muffled and a sharp smack resounded through the mansion. "Well since dearie is trying to ruin our fun, let's make it a game every five minutes you can't find me…well I'll carve a new word into your dear bitches skin. Better hurry up the clock is ticking."

Ana's veins were as cold as a glacier. Pulling the phone out Ana through the door open with a bang no longer caring about being silent as she raced through the halls, typing in the emergency number as fast as she could, Ana raced through the halls throwing open doors and searching down corridors every minute or so The Bloody Stalker would call out the time and tell her to hurry up as if she wasn't hurrying now!

When the phone connected and the woman on the other end started to say her wrap, Ana bowled over her. "My name is Ana Destro, I am at Wayne Manor, running through the house with The Bloody Stalker inside with a hostage already my friend Blake Dange, and an injured old man Alfred Pennyworth, no I can't just wait till you get here the man has threatened to cut Blake up until I find him. If you can send an ambulance a bunch of police and maybe I don't know Batman, Superman, Flash, Nightwing or you know ANYONE that would be fabulous."

Ana sounded out before hanging up the phone and pushing it into her robe as she through open more and more doors down to her last minute in this bloody huge house.

"Well time up first word of the night, what shall it be what shall it be, Oh I know how about that scientist you wear hanging out with dearie what was his name the one from central city? Wally? Oh by the widening of your eyes it is…well I bet his full name is Wallace and that'll look so much better on your skin. So Wallace it is."

Ana screamed out stop into the abandoned and darkened hallways only to hear laughter and screaming over the intercom as she pushed herself harder to find where ever the man was hiding with Blake.

~^#^~

The heroes where scowering the night as they ran, flew, and zipped across Gotham nerves shot when they learned that The Bloody Stalker had escaped from prison. Soon they met up in Gotham square. "Should we head back to the Manor because if the killer's going to go anywhere it's after them?" Flash asked.

Batman nodded knowing it was true before the radio on his hip buzzed showing the commissioner was trying to tell him to listen to an emergency call. Unclipping the radio Bruce pulled it up and into the middle of the group placing it on speaker so that they all could hear it.

"Ana… at Wayne Manor, running…house with… Bloody Stalker inside…hostage already… friend Blake…and… injured... Alfred… no…can't…wait…here…man…threatened… cut Blake up until…find him. If you can send an ambulance…police…Batman …Nightwing …ANYONE …."

The group didn't even hear the last bit of the communication before Superman and grabbed Batman and Flash had grabbed Nightwing fear in their hearts and time running a race they didn't know if they could win.

~^#^~

Blake screamed and screamed as the knife bit into her skin, tears streamed down her face, she never had a high tolerance to pain, not in her last world not in this one either. And it hurt it straight up hurt for the knife to enter her flesh slicing through her flesh like butter as it carved the forensic scientists name into her skin.

"Well," The awful man purred, "That's done! And if I do say so myself done so artistically! I must take a picture of this to go on my wall, the blood and the words just do become you! Though it being on your right hip it only seems lonely for your left! Though we can fix that in say the next five minutes hmmm? As long as sweet Ana doesn't find us before then I can put the other man's name. Dick was it, that short for Richard right? Richard and Wallace a wonderful thing to carve into your hips! Don't worry dearie I'll start again in a few minutes."

Blake sobbed lightly at the thought of going through the pain again, wondering vaguely if she would bleed out from the deeply carved name into her hip. She also wondered how the men's who names would soon or was already carved into her would react when they saw them.

~^#^~

Ana was crying large tears flowing down her cheeks at every awful noise that sounded off from the speaker, she had already found that all the rooms on the first and second floor were clear and was working her way through the third just hoping she could find her before the next name or word was carved into her friends skin.

Panting a shivering the light tone of a bell sounded over the intercom once more. "Seems times up my sweet, and I'm so glad you didn't find me in this time, it would have made me oh so sad to not be able to work on dearie's other hip after all the right one came out so well. A master piece of flesh I must say."

Once again the intercom clicked off making Ana's tears come harder and her anger surge harder when a shallow voice sounded behind her making her scream in rage and try to attack whatever touched her. Bony hands clasped her wrists tight before the voice penetrated her distressed mind. The lights flickering wildly around her shadowing lashing out like wild vines.

"Ms. Destro, the intercom comes on only from a few rooms if I had to guess he's upstairs on the fourth floor med bay."

Blue-green eyes red from crying stared up at Alfred as he continued to talk about how they could go up together and see if they could help Ms. Dange but Ana wasn't listening anymore and took off at inhuman speed racing up stairs with Alfred hobbling as fast as he could after her.

Ana almost broke the door down to the med-bay just as the Bloody Stalker was carving the last D in her friends left hip, Blake's arms pinned above her head as she screamed and struggled biting deeply into her assailant's hand.

Ana let out a roar of rage that wasn't quite human sounding before she launched herself at the rapist nails bared like claws before she punched and scratched at the man like a wild animal. Knocking the blade from his hands, the Bloody Stalker laughed at her and fought back Ana could feel his lewd arousal at the violence pressing against her in their mad struggle and knew if she didn't win, she was going to be violated in the worst ways and killed.

~^#^~

Due to the weather and conditions the heroes arrived slower than their racing hearts wanted the Flash and Nightwing in the lead as they, meaning Superman literally ripped the gates hinges off and barreled through the door, quickly they zoomed through the house following the screaming.

~^#^~

Ana was being overpowered and she knew it. Quickly she found herself on the floor legs being pushed apart violently as the maniac above her was panting both from exertion and lust. "Well aren't you a bad girl, I guess I'll have to punish you!" Ripping Ana's pajama bottoms from her Ana cried out in protest when she was left in nothing but her modest white panties.

"Ah, but not that bad still wear pretty little innocent panties?" Ana felt tears building up in her eyes once more along with hate and anger at this man for ruining the peace and fun her and Blake had built. Brown eyes stared down at her with satisfaction as her protest seemed to disappear only to be barreled into violently as Blake not as out of it as others thought when she hit the man as hard as she could.

Blake stood panting in exertion wearing nothing but a sports bra on as blood dripped from the words on her hips, Ana shakily stood with her preparing to fight once more.

The Bloody Stalker stared at them in anger true anger starting to appear in his eyes as he screamed profanities at them. But before they could even blink the man was gone in a red flash and his screaming could be heard from down stairs.

Alfred obviously exhausted from running in his condition collapsed against the door frame and smiled weakly at the girls. "It'll be all right girls the heroes are here."

Hearing that sentence the girls only seemed to stare not processing it before the slowly slid to the ground touching each other's hands to make sure the other was there and was okay.

"Ms. Dange you seem to be bleeding!" Alfred said quietly as he walked slowly forwards hands were the two girls could see them. The wail of police sirens could be heard outside. Blake didn't seem to react as cold hands slowly smoothed over her cuts bringing a bandage over them to stanch the bleeding.

"And Ms. Destro you have bruises and skid marks all over you once I'm done with Ms. Dange I'll assist you." Alfred continued to talk which both women were thankful for it gave them something to focus on while their mind tried to spin out of control. The screaming down stairs had stopped and hub bub of police officers had filled the house, as they probably took in the Bloody Stalker once more.

Ana vaguely wondered as Alfred put a blanket on Blake to cover up her nudity and then slowly started to bandage her up if it was the men in or out of costume that had saved them. Though because of the red flash that had taken that horrible man away they probably were in costume when it happened probably trying to prevent this very thing.

Neither women noticed when four men slowly edged into the room, in rumpled civilian clothes they had left the house in, but Alfred waved them in as he covered Ana up with a blanket as well, the men slowly slid forward as the wave of worried and pity-filled cops stared at the blank eyed women.

Clark and Wally were the first to the women as Dick and Bruce were more afraid to get near the violated woman, slowly the kneeled down touched both girl's arms. They flinched with the girls at the contact and dead gold or blue-green eyes stared at them as if trying to figure out who they were.

"Blake, babe?" Wally asked slowly gliding his fingers through short hair. Gold eyes closed before shooting forward to hug Wally viciously hard almost seeming determined to crack on of his ribs and dry sobs echoing from her lips, making two hearts crack viciously. Wally circled Blake's body trying to bring her as close as possible. Dick kneeling down behind her and much like they had done earlier circled around her trying to bring as much comfort as possible.

Ana was receiving much the same treatment, "Ana, Darling?" Clark asked. Bruce sat next to the giant of a man and smoothed callused fingers over her cheeks. "Honey? Ana can you hear us?" He asked. Large tears dripped down the red head's face as she inched forward and tried to bury herself as far as possible into Clark body pulling Bruce close as well, as if trying to absorb all of their body heat.

"He was going to bad things to us Clark." Ana whispered clutching one hand in Clark's suit and the other in Bruce's. "Such horrible things." Ana cried harder. The two hugged the woman closer to them as they ground their teeth and wished that they had hit the man harder or broke more bones in his body.

Commissioner Gordon stepped slowly into the room, before saying softly, "We need to take Blake and Ms. Destro and probably you're butler to the hospital for checkups, from the amount of bandages on them they need medical attention."

Alfred piped up at that moment, "Ms. Dange has very deep cuts into her hips that are bleeding rather profusely, though I have stemmed the bleeding some what they need to be seen to and Ms. Destro has a deep bruise in her own hip from where she hit a rather sharp object in her struggle with that man, which will probably need to be checked for internal bleeding."

The group of men all snapped their heads down from where ever they lay to observe the woman in between them's hips. Both looked pale and both had blood seeping through their bandages. Quickly Dick and Clark brought the two women up quickly and raced down stairs Wally and Bruce not far behind.

Gordon looked like he was about to offer assistance to the elderly man only to be waved off. Alfred sniffed slightly before saying he could do it himself.

~^#^~

Far away in a hospital in Star City, a cabinet in the morgue rattled. It's tag labeling it as the current resting place of Veronica Goodman's corpse. Due to her father working in Star City that's where the body was transferred too, the Gotham police not having to keep it long because they knew who killed her. A resounding banging filled the room as the cabinet's hinges groaned under the violent ramming from within before finally ripped off. Bloody fingers slowly wrapped around the edges of the cabinet an equally as monstrous and deformed face slowly crept out with it. Dead eyes and rotting flesh, tangled hair clung to grey skin as it emerged from within its holding chamber.

Those eyes looked across the room to a full length wall mirror and saw its own ghastly appearance, mouth permanently open in a scream seemed to twitch at the edges into a small, rotting teeth making its appearance all the worse before words flowed out of its vile mouth like a snake.

"Anaaaaa…Blaaaake I'm coming for youuuu."

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha you probably thought the killer was after Ana from the cliffhanger from last chapter but no dice it was Veronica! And what's with me and cliffhangers I don't mean to do it, it just happens. I know I made Ana and Blake cry a lot in this chapter but not many people can go through this without crying unless they go through things that give them strong wills or torture training so yes they cried and for those of you who think that's wimpy sucks to be you! Also I am so dooooone with serious chapters for at least four more their can only be so much seriousness before my brain gets bored back to the stupid shenanigans we go! After all I know must of you enjoy this show, read, story for that very reason.**

**Words:**

**Leave a review behind of the last serious chapter for a while and what you thought.**


	6. Hospitals, Red Rooms, Powers

**A/N: I am alive. Hahah yeah been awhile. Not gonna lie haven't updated mostly because of laziness and because time goes by really quickly. Seriously people enjoy it while you can. Non-serious chapter here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC franchise/Justice League, I am only borrowing the characters for my fan fiction and do not make any money off of it.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC (Blake/Wayne) and gigi7899 owns my OC's friend (Ana/Chaos)**

**Warnings: Word Rapist is said, and almost rape is mentioned along with torture, cussing do to bright lights, and the improper use of seaweed (It does not give you magic powers don't do this at home kids)**

**A/N: Also this plot was slightly co-written with gigi7899 hence the use of her OC (Ana) **

**Onward trusty reader!**

* * *

The boys watched as the girls were loaded but into the ambulances itching to be in there with them, but the emergency medical staff told them that they couldn't ride considering they weren't family of the injured and due to recent traumatization the girls would probably not be welcoming any male company.

Bruce and Clark along with Dick had been very disagreeable at this and had vocalized this disagreement quite loudly at all the medical staff. Wally tried to do his best to restrain the three alpha and testosterone filled men from physically harming the medical staff considering they were the ones loading Ana and Blake into the emergency vehicles.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Wally wanted to groan as he heard the loud shout coming out of his best friend's mouth. Gordon was doing his best to placate the man telling him that they were all offended by what had happened and they all wanted to help out as best they could. Wally could see this held no sway with the raven haired man as he hoisted the medical officer off the ground and into the air.

Rushing over as fast as normal humans could run on adrenaline and placed his hands on top of Dick's where they held fast to the poor officer's collar. "Dick the man is just doing his job and all you are doing is delaying Ana and Blake's departure which is causing them pain. You don't want to cause them more pain after tonight do you?" Wally asked throwing in his best puppy eyes so that Dick might be swayed just a bit more.

Though he didn't need to, the thought of hurting the poor women who had suffered do to their lack of vigilance struck a painful nerve in the vicinity of his heart. Lowering the man slowly Dick gave him a gruff nod before spinning on his heel and stomping off hands placed firmly in his jacket as he marched over to where Bruce, Clark, and Alfred were speaking.

Gordon gave the wiry red head a quick nod of thanks for defusing the situation rewarding him with a quick grin as the forensic scientist sprinted off and towards the group of men who were obviously close to the women being driven away accompanied by the flashing of red and blue lights.

"How did he slip through our watch? We scoured all of Gotham how in the bloody hell did he get from the penitentiary to the mansion!" Dick demanded once he got to the group Wally soon following.

Bruce glanced over at Dick contemplating the situation before Clark's smooth drawl filled the air. "Well, while we were putting a bruising on the Stalker I noticed that the man smelled like sewer water and crocodile."

"So you think that Killer Crock led him through the sewers to the mansion since a man hole is placed right in front of the gate." Bruce continued the thought out. "It would make sense, since Croc had escaped right before the Stalker did and if they teamed up, though I don't know what Croc would get out of this though since his usual motive for anything is money."

Wally peered around the taller men before glancing down at the man hole. "Maybe the Stalker has some money stashed away and promised to Croc." He guessed helpfully.

Dick rubbed at his jaw in thought, "More maybe he had some dirt on Croc and was blackmailing him."

The four men quieted as they tried to come up with any ideas of how the Stalker had slipped past him and why Killer Croc was helping him. "Well," Bruce started raising his head from the bent position he had assumed while contemplating, "We won't know this way, to little evidence, we'll have to catch him in whatever scheme he has cooked up and get the information out of him then."

"I want in; I'd rather like to meet the man who would help a known rapist and serial killer!" Though Clark said it with a pleasant smile as he dared any man in the group to rebuff him with cold hard blue eyes, Wally nodded at the statement gaining a nod and grin from Dick. "We're in too."

Bruce only nodded turning his head to watch his life time partner and butler Alfred slowly hobbles towards the group. A slight tightening of the man's lips was the only suggestion that the man was thinking hard about something.

"Master Wayne I am faced with a dilemma." Alfred stated as he slowed to a stop in front of the group of men. Old brown eyes scanning the area as the few remaining stragglers started to drive away from the crime. Gordon saying that they shouldn't move anything and would be coming over tomorrow bright and early to take pictures, which would put such a dapper on his cleaning abilities, but the police were only human and didn't see the difficulty of taking out blood stains from the carpet once there stained and those Persian rugs were so marvelous too.

"And what would that be Alfred; if you need time off due to injure that won't be a problem." Bruce said softly a small amount of concern visible in his voice.

Shaking off the thoughts, and reminding himself to ask for time off later, since his job as a butler is starting to dull his thinking process. "Yes, well I think there might be something more than we thought when it comes to Ms. Destro and Ms. Dange."

"In what way Alfred?" Dick asked curiously.

"Well Master Richard, I meant in the super-powered way. Ms. Destro was showing a certain ability when it came to lights and shadows. The mansion during the attack was going hay wire flickering on and off almost like the very walls were hyperventilating. And later when I meant to go check on the fuse box nothing had been tampered with." Alfred replied

Clark and Bruce looked curious as they thought of times that this power might have been present while Dick urged the elderly man to continue.

"Yes and Ms. Dange seems to have some sort of telekinesis as during the night when I went to check on them she through a lamp at me in fright."

Bruce stopped rubbing his job and gave Alfred a look. "Throwing a lamp at you doesn't seem all the super-powered."

"It does when you put those women in the assault room everything in there is nailed to whatever object it rests upon. Lamps nailed to tables which are nailed to the floor." Alfred replied a bit miffed at the doubt he heard in his master's voice.

Wally blinked a few times before tilting his head in an inquisitive manner. "Why telekinesis and not super strength, if she threw the lamp at you why her mind and not her grip?"

"Because Mr. West, I checked the nails at the base of the lamps the lamp looks like it had been pulled straight up instead of them being broken, as Mr. Kent has so thoroughly proved when he breaks objects in the mansion he breaks them in the normal way a person might grab something."

Clark blushed in embarrassment knowing the butler was never going to forgive him for that one drunken encounter he had in the mansion where he destroyed a good bit of the mansion.

Alfred continued ignoring the large man's discomfort "Especially considering Ms. Dange since of panic if she had super strength she would have broke the nails as she swiped the lamp off the table at the base leaving the nails in the wood, but instead it looked like the lamp had been pulled up and out of the wood. Also sirs if you are going to ask about the misses abilities you might want to put it delicately."

The man looked at the butler in questionably before the gray haired man continued, "I don't think they know they have powers."

Wally nodded red shaggy hair bobbing with him. "It would make sense a lot of people develop powers when they're in a heightened state of fear and those two have been in enough fear these last few days to awaken any lateen abilities."

Bruce frowned before looking down at his watch. "Powers or not, the girls should be out of surgery and stabilized by now, they'll probably want some food. I suggest we pick some up and go see how they're doing." Bruce gritted his teeth feeling his nerves prickle with unease being so far away from someone he already considered as his when they're injured.

~^#^~

A twin pair of groans was the only sign of the awakening of the two women. Bleary blue-green and gold eyes opened to stare around the room in wonderment. Watching as colors bounced around the room and black and white flashed across their vision. The two giggled and laughed shaking in their beds as they turned towards each other and grinned as if they knew a secret.

Giggling the two women started to babble at each other before the door opened quietly at a doctor stepped in along with their men.

The girls grinned before Ana pointed at the man hand covering her mouth as she giggled and laughed. "You have a funny head piece." She said in a much too loud voice.

Bruce and Clark stared at her oddly as Ana shook her head loopy as she smiled and giggled. Ana pulled Clark and Bruce to her when they got close enough and giggled mouth stretching wider as she said, "You two have such pretty eyes! So pretty and bluuuuuuee!"

Pulling Clark down by his tie, Ana grinned before trying to squeeze the man to death, but would very hard considering he was the man of steel but right now she couldn't compute that as she roared softly saying, "Bear hug."

Clark only laughing and softly hugging the petite women back. He turned towards Bruce who would swear he wasn't pouting, but this also directed Ana's attention towards him. "You!" She pointed towards the billionaire, "You need to-need to-get Alfred yoga lessons. Yep yoooooga cause then he won't look so uptight! Man needs to loosen up." She said in a superior voice before direction Bruce over to her and then onto her bed so she could lay her head in his lap as he softly petted her head.

As the two older men stared at the red head women in shock as they tried to make sure the women didn't roll off the bed and injuring herself while Dick and Wally were having a harder time at keeping Blake where she should be.

Blake grinned at the two men in front of her before grabbing Wally's shirt collar and dragging him towards her and onto the bed before she started to drag her cheek across his own and burying her hands into his hair. "Mmmmm, such a pretty person, yes, so pretty, such pretty eyes!"

Blake pulled Wally's head back so that she could see his blood red face and those pretty eyes she had mentioned moments before. Brining their faces closer together Wally made a noise that sounded like a squeak making Blake's smile widen before she closed her eyes and fluttered her eye lashes against Wally's who had squeezed his eyes slightly shut in terror.

Pulling back Blake flopped down onto her bed laughing a singing her next words. "Eskimo kisses, Eskimo kisses are the best!" Laughing Blake shook the bed and looked at the two men hovering above her with curious but happy faces as they listened to her laugh.

Blake sat up again and stared at Dick for a moment before smiling in mirth and pointing at the man. "What are you laughing at?" Dick chuckled out the laughter in the room contagious.

"Y-your name is Dick!" Blake sniggered out making Wally spit out a laugh in surprise and Dick's eyes widened in surprise.

Blake sniggering hands covering her mouth before her face became as solemn as a five year old as she looked up at Dick steadily. "Do you know how many jokes can be made about that?" Before once more dissolving it laughter once more and flopping down on the bed.

Dick glared at his two friends as the laughed Wally laying slightly on the bed and Blake's legs before he grinned. "Oh yeah you two want to make fun oh me huh! Make fun of this." Before the usually solemn cop attacked the two on the bed with tickling fingers making the two on the bed wriggle in protest and try and get away.

Dick turned his head from Wally to look at Blake only to find her passed out on the bed slowing his tickling Wally looked on at Blake sleeping for a moment before turning to see Ana passed out in Bruce's lap as well.

"Though it was nice that they were showing such affection exactly why were they acting like this?" Clark asked with a smile at the doctor.

The doctor had smiled at the interaction of his patients which he wouldn't be able to deny a sense of pity for after everything that had happened to them. "That was their medication, this brand takes away the pain but it also simulates drunkenness. It seems those two or giggly and cuddly drunks. I was hoping they were going to be happier drunks, it would have been bad had they not and probably put on a watch."

"Why?" Wally asked concerned as he ran his hand through Blake's hair.

**Lightly Serious Part here apologizes.**

"Because due to their most recent experiences of trauma if they had been depressed drunks they probably would have ended up hurting themselves, Ana due to internal bleeding is going to have bruises of hand prints all over her body especially on her inner thighs for a very long time and some of them might be permanent. This could seriously damage her modeling career and if the muscle doesn't heal well in her legs could even damage her ability to walk."

Clark's hand tightened in the sheets near Ana's legs as she slept peacefully through the analysis of her injuries. A light touch from a large well calloused hand made him look but into grey-blue eyes, Bruce held his gaze for a moment silently demanding he be stronger then he was feeling.

"What about Blake?" Dick croaked out.

The doctor turned towards him with a sigh. "Well though she was with him longer than Ana he just seemed to want to, pardon my crudeness, use her as a canvas. She does have some deep bruising around her wrists and hips from when he was holding her down to cut into her. Ana has a stronger chance of healing without scarring than Blake does. The words he carved into her hips won't be going away unless she has laser removal therapy. Though Blake has a better chance of healing without damage to her ability to walk than Ana does."

"What were the words?" Clark asked seeing that the two men on the other cot looked like they were about to choke.

The doctor looked down depressed, "And that's where I'm afraid for their minds over their body's recovery. Ana will have trauma with men mostly likely after this for the rest of her life even if she doesn't want to see it if a man handles her roughly she'll probably remember this event and maybe even brake down, or if she ever tries to have intercourse it may lead to the same thing." The doctor grimaced as he watched the two men screw up their faces in pain as they lightly petted the small women between them. Hands hesitant as if they were afraid to touch the women near them.

"Blake," He continued, "Might have a hard time talking to the people whose names are in her hips. Do you happen to know a Richard and Wallace?" The doctor asked unaware of the stab of pain he had just caused the room.

The two men sitting on Blake's cot slowly stood up faces paling as they stared at the doctor in horror unable to speak. The doctor was about to ask what was wrong before Wally muttered out, "It's our full names."

"Oh dear," The doctor murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"Can we see them?" Dick rasped out.

The doctor nodded before pulling out some pictures from the file he held and handed it to the two men. Each stared in pain at the cleaned off wounds of their names held together by stitches so that it wouldn't leave an open wound.

The room cleared as the men were asked for the doctor to leave the women to their rest and as the door closed two pairs of eyes opened staring at each other minds clear faces set as they silently communicated to each other. They would not let the Stalker beat them by giving them trauma not this way they would get through this.

**Seriousness Ends**

~^#^~

Later the girls woke up to a much different setting the dark mahogany walls casting a soothing tone over the girls. Standing up Ana hobbled over to Blake completely ignoring the crutches and wheel chair she didn't know which was for whom but she didn't care. She'll probably be trying to beat up Superman later when he tries to get her to either sit in that chair or use those crutches.

'Maybe I can make a brake for it.' Ana thought green and blue flecked eyes looking for the easiest escape route. Route A the door, and if that fails well there's always Route B the window. Shaking off the slightly insane thought Ana got close to the bed before coughing lightly to ready her voice then grabbed the mattress.

"1…2…3!" She mumbled before flipping the bed sending the forcefully woken Blake toppling to the floor and then Ana screaming at the top of her lugs. "Rise and Shine sunshine I am awake before you and the natural balance of the world is off rotation due to this insanity. So up and at 'um."

Blake jumped up staring at Ana for a moment before spitting out. "You just wanted to do that because I always do that to you in the morning didn't you?"

Ana grinned in no way denying the statement before the door slammed open and the four men piled in various states of panic. Bruce being the most calm and alert for dangers to Wally which looked like he was about to use his super-speed to sweep the two girls and take them to the safest place he knew of.

The two girls blinked at the men for a moment before Ana launched herself at Clark easily shimming up his body until she sat on his shoulders once more, very much in reminisce of their first meeting.

Pointing Ana smirked, "Onward trusty stead for I am hungry and desire the food."

Clark blushed lightly before smiling, bringing his hands up to steady her before flinching and immediately putting his hands down and starting to walk towards the door and out of the room towards the dinner room Bruce following close behind.

Blake was too busy trying to placate Wally and his mother hen panicking to notice the threes exist except the shouted "Ouch!" When the combined height of Clark and Ana made her nock into the door frame and Clark's muttered apologizes while Ana called him an un-loyal stead.

"Are you sure you're okay." Wally asked for the fifth time hands gripping Blake's upper shoulders.

Blake rolled her eyes at the green eyed man's antic before with a very solemn face said, "Yes, Wally I'm fine. I can walk and everything. Ana and I just have a very violent wake up agreement."

Before Wally could start to lecture her for such a thing Dick swooped in grabbing Blake bellowing the knees so that she sat on his arm. "Give it a rest Wallster she said she's fine then we must believe her."

Wally huffed before mumbling things about how he's just trying to be helpful and stupid bats have to be all alpha and bull. Both cops ignored him as Dick started to trot along after Clark, Blake saying, "And why then Mr. Grayson are you carrying me around like some heathen?"

Dick grinned roguishly, "I prefer the term prince, and I know you're a liar some I'm just doing what I want."

"And why-" Blake started to argue back when a loud shriek filled the air. Making the trio walk faster until they saw an odd sight.

Ana sat at the table cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks as she grinned at them silverware held in hands. "Blake!" She mumbled around her food before swallowing loudly and grinning, "You got to try these pancakes Alfred made there the best things ever."

Blake smiled and nodded before her brows creased as she looked at a lump of fabric on the floor, Ana following her gaze. Ana grinned at the piece of red cloth that was hastily thrown on the floor the brief bit of yellow and a familiar S shape made her grin widen as she started towards it catching the attention of every man in the room and their horror.

"Hey." Ana started as she picked up the cloth. "What's th-" Before she could even finish unfolding the cloth a flash of wind ran through the room and disappeared Clark with it as the girls stared in shock.

Blake turned her head to see the unique shade of blue that Nightwing's costume held and grinned as she started to pinch the fabric. "Yeah what about-"

A loud crash resounded through the room jerking Blake attention only to feel the fabric disappear from her fingertips. "Oh or what about…" Blake heard Ana start before a whirlwind zip resounded through the room and now both Dick and Wally were gone and Clark came panting back into the room a smile and an excuse on the tip of his lips when the girls running around the room brought the horror back to his face Wally and Dick soon behind him.

Ana started to pick up a piece of black cloth before she was grabbed by the upper arms and hoisted into the air a pair of chapped lips pressing against hers as Bruce tried to devour her, and distract her, with his mouth a lone. Ana relaxed into the kiss and opened her mouth when a questing tongue brushed against hers, before Bruce backed off and started to push her towards the door.

"How bout we go into town?"

"But-"Ana started pointing towards the cloth that Alfred who had watched the whole massacre happening was picking up.

"Nope we just have to get you out onto the town again after your stay in the hospital." Bruce kept smiling both satisfied with the kiss and trying to just thrust you out of the room.

"But" The word was barely out of her mouth when she was practically thrown into the car along with a ruffled looking Blake as they stared at each other in shock and the boys loaded into the front where the girls couldn't hear them.

Blinking at each other Ana grinned, "Well Madam I just kissed the Batman I do believe I win the most interesting thing that has happened today."

Blake flicked her ruffled hair before smiling, "I don't weird enough things have happened don't think you've won until the bell tolls."

The two sat in content silence Ana sitting with a smug grin before a thought dawned on her. "Hey how'd they get you out of the house?"

Blake's face grew red in embarrassment before she turned her head away from the curious red head. "I don't believe that is any of your business."

Ana grinned before tapping her fingers together with dark glee. She would get the story out of her by the end of the day mark her words.

~^#^~

Being out on the town had been fun for the first ten minutes. After that the fact that the boys had practically been sitting on them for hours asking them if they were okay and if they needed to sit down and if they wanted such and such bauble, it was driving the two of them insane it had been cute for the first five minutes but now they were willing to wring the fours collective necks when a large boom was heard from the museum conveniently placed in front of them and Crazy Quilt sprung out from within laughing as he made his full body skin suit one colored henchmen terrorized the civilians.

"Oh thank goodness." Ana murmured when she heard the men make muttered excuses as the dragged the girls to relative safety and then said they were going to help someone else.

"Yeah in a much more skin tight and eye catching outfits." Blake muttered sarcastically.

Ana nodded seriously at this statement before glancing over to see a large man in a full body skin suit of blue. "Well good sir! You seem a bit blue today!" Ana said cheerfully

The man didn't make a comment at the bad humor but just picked up Ana and grabbed Blake's wrists. "Well I've never met a man so assertive on the first date. I can barely even get my own date to be this assertive." Ana says with mock drama as she watched over the henchmen's shoulders a bored Blake staring at the chaos the villain was making.

"Is there a reason we're not struggling?" Blake asked in the same bored tone as her gaze.

Ana pretended to think for a moment, "Because this happens all the time and we have gotten over it because we somehow get out of it mostly unharmed." She answered cheerfully. "Plus we're really bored."

"Ah." Blake said non-comically.

Being slowly carried or dragged into the building the two stared at the villain dubbed Crazy Quilt as he stared at screens that watched different rooms. Each with a different color in them and people reacting quite oddly in each, some were giggling like the ones in the yellow rooms or some were crying in the blue rooms.

Crazy Quilt turned around with a flourish to stare at the two women his henchmen had captured. "Ah two fine specimens my blue companion has caught for me today." He said happily with two pairs of eyes staring at him as if he had lost a few marbles. Which he probably had since he went up against Dick or his alter ego Nightwing on a regular basis so he probably had.

"Yep we ARE mighty fine aren't we!" Ana said cheerily.

Blake stared at her as well for a moment or two wondering if SHE had lost some marbles as well before turning to the villain and asking dryly. "And who might you be?"

The villain seemed to be waiting for this question as he sprung from his podium that had the view point of all the televisions hooked to the cameras. "I!" He said very loudly with a flourish of his hand.

"You!" Ana screamed back as she had been set down by the henchmen as he left the room mocking his flourish with one of her own.

Giving her a glare emphasized by his silver grey eyes and long French like mustache, "As I was saying I am!"

"You ARE!" Ana mocked once again.

Crazy Quilt grit his teeth as he glared harder at the red haired women. "I am the professor of art, drama, and…"

Before the man could finish Ana cut into his speech once more screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hey Blake do you think he knows how to talk at a normal volume?"

Deciding to go with whatever Ana seemed to be cooking up due to boredom Blake started to scream as well. "I don't know Ana do YOU think he can talk at a normal volume?"

At this point the Frenchmen was steaming as he watched the two women mock him before marching over to a lever a grinning maniacally at them. "Since you two have decided to mock me I won't follow my rule of putting in the room of the color your captor wore for YOU!" He pointed at them in triumph.

"US" The two women screamed back at him and pointed to themselves.

Stamping his foot in frustration Crazy Quilt let out an irritated scream before pulling the lever with a vicious yank watching the two women tumble through the floor and out of sight a screaming following after them.

~^#^~

"A trap door. How cliché." Blake said as they fell through the air and approached their destination.

"Do you think we'll go slap when we hit the bottom?" Ana asked curiously as she stared down at tunnel as it rushed by them.

Blake rolled her golden eyes, "Most likely not Crazy Quilt doesn't go for sudden death he would want to use color in some way to mess with us and try to drive us insane or mush us."

Ana's face lit up as she remembered something, "Right like that episode where he tried to use the force of a spinning room to flatten Robin and Batman."

Blake nodded before with a sudden jolt the two were surrounded by plush walls before being pushed out violently and spring boarded back into the air. "A trampoline?" Blake muttered.

The two eventually stopped bouncing to find themselves in a red room and red colored lights casting a glow over everything. The tunnel they had fallen through closed with a woosh before a television screen clicked on and Crazy Quilt's laughing face appeared. "I warned you two would met your demise, and it shall be by each other's hand. For you are in the red room!" The villain laughed a little more before the screen clicked off.

"Well that was melodramatic and anticlimactic." Ana said. Blake just nodded in agreement.

~^#^~

The girls sat in the room hands tightly clasped together as they looked around the room trying to figure out if there was a way out. After what seemed to be a long period of time, Ana started clicking her tongue. Now normally such a thing would not affect Blake in any way except to roll her eyes at her red haired companion and drift off into her own mind for a few hours but for some reason it made her very angry.

Everything was just making her so mad. This whole situation was just making her so angry. The stupid walls to the stupidly colored lights that were making her head pound in agony. The irritating superheroes that always mistook them for being villains even though they were always just in the wrong place at the wrong time and super villains just liked to help them out. Nothing more than that and yet their stupid almost-boyfriends and nemesis' feel the need to hunt them down and beat them up.

She still had angry welts from where Nightwing hit her, the dastard. When she gets out of her she'll wring that bird's neck! That's what she'll do she'll grab him by the throat and shake him till he's unconscious and then she'll shake him some more. After that she'll move on to the Flash that to adorable makes every girl look at his cuteness Flash. It's so irritating that he doesn't understand how cute he is and gets in so much trouble because of it. It's not like he didn't get kidnapped a large number of times as Kid Flash and the only reason he got away was because the other villains thought he was cute to.

'Well they can't have him he's mine!' Blake thought head pounded like a drum as all her irritations were building into one solid beat like the throb in her head. It was so irritating, why can't those lights go off they need to go away the irritants.

~^#^~

Ana watched as her longtime friend seemed to being having a mental break down as time wore on in the room. Continuously staring at the lights and muttering about ringing a bird's neck and cute speedsters and stupid lights.

Eventually due to inactivity Ana started bouncing her leg, this seemed to gain Blake's attention as she glared at Ana's bouncing leg. Ana stopped, body twitching in the need to do something Ana started to sway. Blake's eyes narrowed further, Ana stopped sliding closer to the floor. Soon boredom overtook her fear and she started to hum, this finally made Blake snap.

"Can you stop that awful humming!" Blake shouted golden eyes looking blood shot as she glanced around the room like a caged animal before glaring at the lights and giving a muted roar. Rising up into the jerkily like a puppet on a string Blake's short white hair floated around her as she raised a hand and made a slashing gesture all the lights flickered before shattering into thousands of glass shards.

Ana dove out of the way trying to cover her head and face and her friend's temporary, hopefully, insanity, wondering if this was going to make matters worse that it seems Blake had developed psychic powers. Because one that's cool, two where's her powers she wants powers.

Blake sank bank down to the floor clutching at her eyes and making a whining noise as an angry vein in her head throbbed. Ana crawled over to her friend red hair slightly mused from her tornado drill duck and cover as she patted at Blake's back trying to best awkward friend comfort pat.

The screen in the room clicked on with a small amount of static showing a very entertained Frenchman. "Well it seems you both have powers. I did not think my henchman would be able to capture THE Chaos and Wayne."

Ana arched one artistically shaped brow at that comment. "Two things I have to say to that, Frenchie. One how do you know our alter egos. Two I can see why you would think Bl-I mean Wayne has powers but what powers do I have that you seem to know about."

"You don't know!" The Crazy Quilt cried dramatically, "It is well known among villain circles that both Luthor and Klarion will not allow any villains to lay hands on their newest pets that have been distracting the Superheroes so well. Also as your friend displayed she seems to have telekinesis. Her mind identified what was causing her such pain logically but could not follow the thought through enough to protect herself without the outburst."

"I don't follow." Ana stated blankly, as she glared at the villain, who was petting his mustache with a smug smirk on his face. "And we're not pets."

"Of course not, my dear. You see my rooms are set up using the idea of color therapy yellow leads to happiness blue to sadness and red to anger. A part of Wayne's mind new the lights were what was affecting her but could not bring the thought out enough to keep her eyes closed. So her brain activated her slowly blossoming powers, as shown by your numerous appearances around fights were bullets would magically weave around you and you would both unnaturally make distances that would not normally have been possible."

"Alright so Wayne powers are apparent that doesn't mean I have them too." Ana spoke in triumph.

Crazy Quilt looked just as smug back. "You dearie have a power that I would kill for called Eletromagtism or photokinesis. This means you can control the electrons in the air and therefore the lights and colors in the air. This is prevalent as it has been known for Chaos to be able to take down Superman after a flash of red light. Most likely in your panic you created red sunlight one of the great weaknesses of the last son of Krypton, you also pull shadows towards you as if they were plants bending towards the sun. You see dearie you have the power over light and subsequently darkness. Now as I have explained your total inequity to understand your self…"

Blake had opened her eyes sometime during the villain's long winded monologue showing she had been listening the entire time to glare at the man with poisoned golden eyes. Ana could tell Blake was going to kill the next person that crossed her so she did what any friend would do when their best friend looked murderous, sit on them.

Blake sputtered under her as Ana watched in fascination as Batman and Superman beat the ever loving snot out of the Crazy Quilt before an unknown door flew open and a giggly Wally burst through a long with a worried Dick.

"Hey, babe and Ana, you okay?" Wally called smiling at them worry glinting in his eyes.

Ana snickered at the afterthought to add in her name as she watched Detective Grayson draw closer she could just see the lecture on his tongue and the hint of his costume poking out of his bag. About to call him on it Ana fell to the floor with a sudden thump when her make shift chair made out of her best friend suddenly disappeared and reappeared hands tightly clasped around Dick's neck.

"Do you know how irritating you are Grayson! You're nothing but a cocky alpha…" Blake's rant continued on as Bruce and Clark walked in watching as Blake abused Dick furiously and also quite amusing to watch the ex-boy wonder try and defend himself against the enraged female.

They looked over to the red headed female for an explanation, she just shrugged with a smile, "She doesn't really like the color red." She finished with a giggle as Wally tried to restrain her only to have Blake's fury turned on him.

~^#^~

* * *

**A/N: Haha this is what they'll act like when drunk Bruce Dick don't get any ideas! And Yes, yes there are Batman the Brave and the Bold references in here. SHHHHHHHHHHH no one must know of my obsession with the Brave and the Bold! So yeah powers introduced in this episode tried to make it a slow build up instead of BOOM powers, but it may have seemed like that anyway if you didn't catch any of my hints in the earlier chapters.**

**Words: 6,568**

**Leave a review behind if you want.**


End file.
